Amor estilo manga
by gold77
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho, un joven mangaka, consigue trabajo en una importante editorial de revistas y libros de manga y comics. Pero deberá lidiar con su nueva jefa, una mujer fría y de carácter fuerte. Solo un manga podría cambiar la historia del amor IxK. Epílogo C.23
1. el nuevo empleado

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Resumen: **Inuyasha Taisho, un joven mangaka, consigue trabajo en una importante editorial de revistas y libros de manga y comics. Pero deberá lidiar con su nueva jefa, una mujer fría y de carácter fuerte. Solo un manga podría cambiar la historia del amor IxK.

**Capítulo 1: **El nuevo empleado

Manhattan, pleno corazón y capital de Nueva York. Era un día espléndido y soleado en la enorme ciudad de los bancos, las financias, los taxis amarillos y los rascacielos. Casualmente, en un enorme edificio de editorial donde se publican comics y mangas, un joven de largo pelo blanco plateado, ojos color ámbar y alto, entraba por la puerta del edificio con una carpeta en su mano derecha. Allí, una mujer de figura esbelta lo recibió, era la recepcionista.

-Bienvenido, soy Yuka Greco. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo-. Preguntó la chica.

-Soy Inuyasha Taisho, venía porque me recomendaron en esta editorial, soy el dibujante-. Respondió el joven con desinterés.

-Hmmm-. Murmuró la chica de pelo corto castaño. – Aguárdeme unos segundos que lo anuncio con una de las secretarias de la jefa-.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo escuetamente el ambarino.

La recepcionista, descolgó el auricular del teléfono y marcó 3 números del teclado y esperó a que alguien del otro lado la atienda para anunciar la llegada del nuevo dibujante

-¿Eri?. Ha llegado el nuevo dibujante-. Anunció Yuka.

-Enseguida bajan a recibirlo, señor Taisho-. Dijo la joven mujer de pelo corto castaño.

El joven ambarino, asintió y repentinamente, por uno de los ascensores, salió una chica de pelo negro medio corto hasta sus hombros, con una peineta amarilla en su cabeza y de ojos marrones, era muy hermosa y guapa, lucía un traje negro de chaqueta y minifalda algo corta y zapatos de taco alto blancos y caminaba sensualmente a medida que se acercaba a Inuyasha.

-¿Es usted Inuyasha Taisho?-. Preguntó la joven.

-Si-. Respondió el ambarino.

-Bien, venga conmigo, la señorita Higurashi lo espera en su oficina-. Dijo Eri.

Inuyasha, siguió a la joven mujer, mientras sus ojos se clavaron repentinamente en el pomposo trasero de la joven. Abordaron el ascensor y Eri tocó el piso 11, que era el último y donde estaba la oficina central. Mientras el ascensor subía, Inuyasha, preguntó algo que le atrajo su curiosidad.

-Disculpa la pregunta. ¿Por qué hay solamente mujeres en esta editorial, he visto muy pocos hombres aquí?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-Es mejor que te lo diga, antes de que tú también cometas un acto imprudente-. Informó la joven.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Verás.- Comenzó Eri –Nuestra jefa es muy hermosa, inteligente y hábil. Por ello muchos de los que trabajaban aquí en altos rangos, han intentado cortejarla o coquetear con ella y como lo tomaba por puro interés, por ello decidió despedirlos, además trabajando con mujeres se siente más cómoda-. Contó.

-¿Acaso es lesbiana?-. Preguntó incrédulo.

-¡De ninguna manera!-. Dijo algo enfadada la joven. – Es muy femenina y te aseguro que le gustan los hombres. Pero no los que solo la quieren por interés, por eso te prevengo-.

-¡Keh!. No vine aquí a cortejar, vine solamente porque me citaron-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso-. Respondió la chica en el mismo tono. –Además desde que su padre falleció y ella tomó el poder de esta empresa gráfica, muchas cosas han cambiado y puesto bastante orden que era lo que hacía falta.

En ese momento, el ascensor, empezó a ir más lento, hasta que se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron e Inuyasha pudo contemplar el lujo del piso donde estaba. Siguió a Eri y vio que esta se detuvo junto a otro escritorio donde había otra joven mujer de largo pelo castaño, ojos marrones y una esbelta figura con buenas curvas, lucía un traje igual al de Eri, salvo que era rosa y la blusa de tirantes era blanca, a comparación de la de Eri, que era celeste.

-Sango, el es el nuevo dibujante, que reemplazará al despedido-. Informó Eri.

-Bien, avisaré a Kagome-. Dijo la joven castaña poniéndose de pie y entrando a la oficina principal.

-Oye. ¿Por qué dijiste que el dibujante fue despedido?-. Preguntó nuevamente el ambarino.

-Por la razón que ya te especifiqué en el ascensor, fue otro de los que quiso sobrepasarse con nuestra jefa y dibujó una historieta obscena basándose en una historia de amor con ella, aparte que lo demandó por inmoral-. Lo informó claramente Eri.

En eso, Sango, salió de la oficina principal y se paró frente a la puerta, invitando a Inuyasha a pasar a ella para conocer a su nueva jefa.

-Puede pasar, joven Taisho. La señorita Kagome lo espera-. Anunció la castaña.

En eso, Inuyasha, entró al despacho de quien será su nueva jefa y pudo ver a una chica joven, que al levantar su rostro, dejó ver sus marrones ojos, era de largo pelo negro azabache, una figura esbelta con buenas proporciones y curvas. Lucía un traje de ejecutiva de chaqueta y minifalda corta de color blanco crema, una blusa de tirantes de color negra y sandalias de taco alto del mismo color de la blusa.

-Buenos días-. Saludó escuetamente el joven ambarino algo nervioso.

-Buenos días. ¿Usted debe ser mi nuevo dibujante?-. Saludó la mujer.

-En efecto-. Asintió a la pregunta.

-Bien, joven Taisho, como sabrá mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, dueña de esta editorial-. Se presentó la joven mujer.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Inuyasha.

-Bien, como sabrás, estas aquí por recomendación de tu padre, que conocía mucho al mío y para darte mayor experiencia laboral en algo que según tu familia, eres todo un genio, o sea el dibujo y esto te ayudará a mejorar o empeorar tus chances laborales-. Lo advirtió severamente.

-Lo sé y créeme que conozco muy bien mis habilidades con el lápiz y el papel-. Afirmó Inuyasha.

-Eso espero. Porque sabrás perfectamente que por ello te he llamado y que además, deberás estar al tanto de las reglas de esta editorial-. Explicó Kagome seriamente.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si, como verás, soy una persona honrada y muy poderosa en cuanto a mi nivel económico y es por esa razón, que muchos hombres, han tratado de cortejarme por mi poder y dinero. Por

ello que te estoy avisando y supongo que mis secretarias ya lo habrán hecho también y por ende te prevenimos o puedes considerarte uno más en la larga lista de desempleados y despedidos-. Lo volvió a advertir con demasiada severidad.

-No te preocupes. No soy de esos miserables interesados en dinero y poder, además no estoy interesado en ti-. Dijo el ambarino despectivamente.

-Estupendo-. Dijo Kagome .-"_Pst¡. Sé que no le caigo bien, pero viéndolo la verdad es apuesto. Pero no por eso me tiene que fregar en las narices que no le atraigo"-. _Pensó enojada.

-Entonces. ¿Hoy empiezo?-. Preguntó el ojidorado.

-No, empezarás mañana definitivamente. Hoy te tomaré un test para conocer tus habilidades con el dibujo y ver si eres tan bueno como aducen. Toma, esta es la llave de tu oficina de dibujo, es aquella que está allá-. Dijo Kagome señalando una puerta grande de madera frente a su escritorio.

Inuyasha entró a su nueva oficina y pudo ver lo amplia que era y hasta con ventanas a la calle, que dejaba ver la estatua de la libertad y toda Nueva York.

-Bien, aquí puedes contar con todos los materiales que necesites para hacer tus trabajos. Faltan cosas que el otro dibujante se llevó consigo, luego de que el muy sinvergüenza las tomara como forma de indemnización por haberlo despedido, pero no te preocupes, mañana compraré lo que te haga falta-. Ofreció Kagome amablemente.

-Feh! No te preocupes. Puedo traer materiales de mi casa. Es lo que me sobra, además prefiero trabajar con mis útiles de dibujo-. Dijo el ambarino con desdén.

-Lo que usamos aquí, no es bazofia para que hables así-. Dijo algo enojada la pelinegra por la actitud soberbia del nuevo dibujante.

-No dije eso, es solo costumbre-. Se defendió.

-No importa. Solo hazme una lista de lo que necesitas y yo lo compraré. Además no quiero que andes yendo y viniendo con cosas desde tu casa. Puesto que vas a necesitarlas y mucho-. Dijo Kagome con tono medio amable.

-Está bien-. Aceptó finalmente la oferta.

-Bien, quiero que antes de que te vayas, hagas unos dibujos, quiero ver tu talento-. Exigió Kagome con tono serio.

Dicho esto, Kagome se retiró a su oficina e Inuyasha buscó en el mueble, algunas hojas y unos lápices y se puso a dibujar, ya que Kagome quería conocer sus habilidades, las vería. Luego de 2 horas, Kagome estaba preocupada de que aquel nuevo sujeto no diera señales de vida. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, entró a la oficina y vio a Inuyasha con los pies en su escritorio y jugando con avioncitos de papel que hacía con uno de los blocks de dibujo.

-Por si no lo sabes, los blocks de dibujo cuestan dinero y quisiera saber que cuernos haces holgazaneando?-. Preguntó Kagome en tono gélido y enojado.

-Me entretengo, además para alguien como tú, comprar estos blocks de hojas berretas, debe ser como comprar un paquete de pastillas de limón-. Dijo el ambarino en tono burlón.

Kagome perdió los estribos - ¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, SIENTATE COMO ES DEBIDO Y SEGUNDO, LAS COSAS DE MI EMPRESA, NO SON BERRETAS!-. Gritó furiosa.

-Está bien, lo siento, estos son mis dibujos y la lista de lo que necesito para empezar a trabajar de una vez-. Dijo el ambarino despreocupado por la furia de su jefa.

Kagome, tomó las hojas de los dibujos primero y el listado después. Observó que Inuyasha hizo 2 dibujos exactos con la cara de Ruroni Kenshin y otro de Barbie convertida en una sirena de mar. Kagome se quedó maravillada al ver esos dibujos y supo que en Inuyasha podría encontrar la salvación que tanto necesita. Luego vio la lista de Inuyasha y vio que el ambarino le anotó que necesitaba: Tintas chinas, papel especial para dibujos de manga y comics, al igual que blocks y revistas en blanco para los comics, tintas de colores, pinceles y todo tipo de materiales para hacer este tipo de trabajos.

-Bien, mañana tendrás todo lo que necesitas. Por hoy has cumplido tu trabajo y quedas contratado. Mañana te quiero a las 9 en punto de la mañana para darte a empezar tus nuevas recomendaciones, puedes irte-. Dijo Kagome esbozando apenas una sonrisa.

-Bien aquí estaré aquí a esa hora-. Dijo el ambarino poniéndose de pie.

-Bien, déjame tu currículum antes de marcharte-. Exigió Kagome.

Inuyasha le dejó su currículum y se marchó. Kagome lo miró marcharse y suspiró desganada.

-"_Vaya dibujante, es apuesto, pero muy arrogante y creído"-._ Pensó Kagome.

Era el comienzo de algo que por ahora no demostraba ser apacible. Inuyasha y su nueva jefa, empezaban a conocerse y aunque no comenzó con camino de rosas, quien sabe que pueda pasar más adelante, lo cierto es que Inuyasha había logrado entrar a la editorial más prestigiosa de todo Nueva York y el mundo y cumplir sus sueños de ser un gran mangaka y dibujante de historietas y aunque ya fue puesto bajo advertencia, quien sabe que pasará de ahora en más.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

He de aquí, una nueva historia para todos ustedes, espero les guste y sea de su agrado. Averigüen en el siguiente capítulo la continuación de esta historia.


	2. Jefa ejemplar

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 2: **Jefa Ejemplar

A la tarde, Kagome fue a un enorme supermercado de artículos de dibujo y compró de todo para su nuevo dibujante de su editorial y en el cual ponía todas sus esperanzas de confianza para poder llegar alto y que no decaiga. Además, debía pensar en cómo desbancar a la otra editorial de revistas, que quería comprarle su empresa para fusionarla y que su dueño la haga propia suya si a Kagome le iba mal, tras lo acontecido de que ella despidió a muchos hombres, que hoy trabajan para la editorial rival y han pasado informes muy valiosos respecto a la editorial de Kagome.

Kagome compró mucho material e hizo un buen uso de su tarjeta de crédito, en el carrito del mercado, llevaba 2 cajas grandes, llenas de materiales para dibujo de manga y comics, era casi todo lo que le pidió Inuyasha y hasta compró otras cosas que puedan llegara a serle útil.

-_Esta vez, no tendrá de que quejarse-._ Pensó Kagome con sonrisa triunfante.

Al rato, Kagome subió las cajas a la cajuela de su BMW 530i 2009, subió en él y arrancó hacia su empresa, miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las 8 de la noche y ya no debía haber nadie, excepto los guardias de seguridad. Hizo una mueca de resignación y obviedad y tomó rumbo a su casa, donde la espera su familia y de seguro irá su prometido, al que invitaron a cenar. La pelinegra, pensó que era mejor salir un poco más temprano de su casa y dejarle las sorpresitas a su nuevo dibujante en su oficina para que no esté sin hacer nada.

Kagome llegó a su casa, vivía en un departamento muy lujoso en un 10º piso, aparcó su auto en la cochera privada del edificio y entró por el amplio pasillo y abordó uno de los ascensores, subió a su casa y entró a su departamento, allí estaban su madre, su abuelo y su pequeño hermano.

-¡Hermana, llegaste!-. Corrió su pequeño hermano a abrazarla.

-¡Hola, Sota!-. Saludó la pelinegra sonriente a su hermanito, correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¡Hola, querida-. Saludó su madre, saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Mamá-. Saludó Kagome feliz, abrazando a su madre.

El abuelo, pronto se unió al saludo de su adorada nieta y también se fusionaron en un cálido abrazo familiar, Kagome notó que su prometido no había llegado aún.

-¿Y Koga?-. Preguntó la chica.

-Me dijo que estaba un poco atrasado en su oficina, pero que ya estaba viniendo, llegará a tiempo para la cena-. Dijo su madre.

-Perfecto, me iré a dar un baño y a prepararme-. Dijo Kagome.

-Claro, tesoro. En mi habitación, encontrarás toallas limpias-. Dijo Su madre.

Kagome dejó su cartera en su habitación y su maletín, se sacó toda su ropa y se puso una bata de baño, entró a la habitación de su madre y retiró toallas limpias, pero antes vio una foto de su padre en la mesa de luz de su mamá y se paró frente al portarretratos, sonrió levemente y pensó cuanto lo extraña y eso que su padre murió hace 2 años y ahora a sus 24 años de edad, cree que tiene mucho que aprender, pese a que ha manejado muy bien la editorial.

Antes de entrar al baño, llevó su mano derecha a sus labios y dejó un gran beso en el retrato de su padre y ahora si entró al baño a bañarse y recibir a su prometido para esa noche.

Más tarde, Koga había llegado a casa de Kagome, en el preciso instante en que Kagome terminaba de maquillarse. Al salir de su habitación, el pelinegro de ojos azul zafiro, se quedó impactado al verla, Kagome lucía un vestido blanco de tirantes, de falda semiholgada y un poco hasta arriba de sus rodillas, tenía sandalias de taco mediano y del mismo color del vestido.

-Cómo siempre tan hermosa-. Dijo sensualmente Koga.

-Me puse así para recibir a mi prometido-. Dijo sensualmente la chica.

Koga y Kagome se fundieron en un abrazo de novios y se besaron, todos estaban felices de verlos así de juntos y que Kagome sea muy feliz al lado de ese hombre. Al rato, todos se sentaron a cenar, Naomí, la madre de la familia, traía la bandeja con los pedazos de pollo al horno y las ensaladas. Cuando todos se sentaron Kagome, contó su día de trabajo.

-Hoy a mi empresa, llegó un nuevo dibujante-. Comenzó la pelinegra.

-¡Qué bien!.- Comentó su madre.

-Creí que no ibas a tomar más hombres en tu editorial, Kagome-. Dijo su abuelo.

-Así es, abuelo. Pero este me lo recomendó el señor InuTaisho, es su hijo y la verdad tiene buen talento de dibujo, espero que mañana lo demuestre-. Dijo Kagome sirviéndose un pedazo de pollo.

-Se que no tendrás problemas, puesto que ya lo habrás puesto bajo apercibimiento-. Dijo Koga, dejando una de las ensaladeras en la mesa.

-En efecto. Ya le di sus recomendaciones, si no quiere terminar en la calle-. Afirmó Kagome.

La cena en familia, prosiguió muy tranquila y sin inconvenientes. Luego del postre, Koga se retiró ya que debía atender su trabajo muy temprano y lo mismo Kagome. Mañana tendría un día movido y en cuanto a toparse de nuevo con su nuevo dibujante.

Al día siguiente, amaneció nublado y lluvioso, Kagome se levantó media hora más temprano de lo que solía hacerlo, medio somnolienta, se aseó y se vistió, optó por ponerse un traje de minifalda y chaqueta de color rojo, una blusa de tirantes de color blanco y sandalias de taco alto de color negro. Fue a la cocina, donde su madre la estaba esperando con el desayuno listo.

Kagome desayunó unas tostadas con manteca y jalea de duraznos, café con leche y un jugo de naranjas exprimidas. Al terminar se despidió de su madre y bajó al estacionamiento, abordó su auto y partió a su editorial.

Al rato, Kagome, ya en su oficina, acomodaba los materiales que compró el día anterior y con ayuda de Eri y Sango, que ya estaban en la editorial, iban dejando todo en orden. Kagome miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para que llegue Inuyasha y vea que ella si cumple con sus palabras y en eso de hacerlo trabajar. Luego se sentó en su escritorio, buscó algo en su computadora y bajó unas imágenes y un video de corta duración, luego los grabó en un pendrive y lo dejó en el escritorio de Inuyasha con una nota.

A la hora señalada y bien puntual, Inuyasha llegó a la editorial y entró a la oficina de Kagome y saludó un poco más cortes que la otra vez.

-Hola, llegué puntual como pediste-. Dijo Inuyasha algo agitado.

-Me alegra mucho y te felicito. Tienes trabajo, pero antes tomate algo, estas muy agitado-. Dijo Kagome sentada en su escritorio.

-No te preocupes, ya pediré algo abajo-. Dijo Inuyasha ya más aliviado.

-Bien. En tu escritorio dejé un pendrive con algo que quiero te ingenies en hacer algo y ya tienes todo lo que necesitas-. Dijo Kagome seriamente.

-Vaya, no has perdido el tiempo-. Dijo Inuyasha medio burlón.

-Obviamente. Pues no vayas a creer que en tu primer día de trabajo, vas a estar de florero decorativo y sin hacer nada-. Dijo severamente la chica con algo de enojo.

-Tranquila, ya te dije que cumpliré aunque me hagas trabajar los fines de semana-. Dijo Inuyasha algo fastidiado por el tono de su jefa.

-No trabajarás los fines de semana-. Afirmó la pelinegra.

-Estupendo-. Dijo Inuyasha. – Bien, iré a ver que me has dejado-.

-Bien, de paso te pediré algo de beber para calmar tu agitación-. Dijo amablemente Kagome.

El peliblanco, hizo un ademán de agradecimiento y entró en su oficina y se sorprendió al ver que Kagome le compró de todo para sus trabajos, cerró la puerta y vio el pendrive que le dejó su jefa, leyó la nota y encendió su computadora y enchufó la pendrive en la CPU y activó las imágenes que había en él y el pequeño video que le dejó Kagome para que haga su primer trabajo. El ambarino, vio las imágenes y el video y su mente empezó a trabajar rápidamente y al rato se le vino una idea a la mente, agarró uno de los blocks exclusivos para manga que le compró su jefa y se puso a trabajar en su mesa exclusiva para dibujo.

Horas más tarde y faltando 15 minutos para ir a almorzar, Kagome se volvió a extrañar que su nuevo dibujante no de señales de vida, dejó los papeles que estaba mirando en su escritorio, se acomodó su minifalda y entró a la oficina de Inuyasha, este estaba haciendo unos bocetos de unos animes y su trabajo ya estaba concluido, usó temperas especiales para dibujo, lápiz y marcadores de tinta china, de punta fina especiales para remarcar contornos.

-¿Has terminado con lo que te encargué?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con sus puños en jarra.

-Hace más de una hora-. Respondió el ambarino satisfecho.

-¿Y por qué no me lo llevaste a mi oficina?-. Preguntó enfadada.

-Esperaba que vinieras a verlos tú-. Dijo el ambarino desafiándola.

-Mira, en primer lugar, no soy tu receptora, que tiene que venir a buscar lo que haces, debes llevarlo a mi despacho para que pueda verlo-. Dijo Kagome enojada.

-Está bien, los siguientes te los mando por correo-. Dijo burlonamente el ambarino.

Kagome lo miró con una mirada fulminante y encendida, tomó las 10 hojas que su dibujante hizo y las miró una por una y le gustó mucho lo realizado y hecho, la verdad es que Inuyasha era todo un genio como se lo aseguró InuTaisho en la entrevista que tuvo con Kagome.

-Te felicito, te quedó muy bien, ahora iremos a almorzar y tengo que hablar contigo-. Dijo Kagome.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó Inuyasha.

A la hora señalada, los 2 bajaron a almorzar con Eri y Sango, Inuyasha estaba algo nervioso, ya que no sabía qué era eso que le tenía que decir Kagome, quizá no estaba satisfecha con sus trabajos o si, pero ya lo había felicitado. ¿Qué será lo que tiene que decirle?.

Continuará

Las cosas entre Kagome e Inuyasha no parecen limar asperezas. Pero que pasará cuando Inuyasha descubra que ella tiene novio? Al parecer, Koga y ella se llevan muy bien. Hasta ahora Kagome demuestra ser fría, pero amable y máxime que hasta ahora halagó a su dibujante pese a regañarlo Pero… ¿Qué será eso que tiene que decirle?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	3. Un dibujante deseado

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 3: **Un dibujante deseado.

Reunidos ya en la mesa, Inuyasha estaba algo tenso, ya que no sabía que esperar de esa mujer tan fría y seria, pero al oír sus palabras se quedó mudo del asombro.

-Veo que eres tal cual lo que recomendó y dijo tu padre. Eres bueno en esto y me siento bien por ello. Estas contratado definitivamente-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Bueno… no sé qué decir…-. Dijo el ambarino sobándose la nuca.

-Solo preocúpate por hacer bien tu trabajo y recibirás lo que mereces por ello-. Respondió Kagome.

El ambarino asintió, si, resultada algo sorprendente que esa mujer de carácter frío y hasta a veces autoritario, lo haya alagado de esa manera y más mostrando una leve sonrisa, lo que significaba que si había quedado contenta con él, y en ese momento traían los pedidos de los 3 y pronto empezaron a almorzar. Mientras tanto, en otra editorial, el jefe de la misma se paseaba de un lado a otro muy nervioso.

-¡Esto es terrible, Hiten. Esa Higurashi, ha logrado contratar al hijo de InuTaisho y se que ese muchacho es un excelente mangaka-. Dijo un hombre de largo pelo negro y ojos marrón rojizo.

-Tranquilízate, Naraku. Ya veremos como hacer para quedarnos con al editorial de esa mujer testaruda-. Dijo Hiten, el socio de Naraku.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?. Si ese Inuyasha Taisho hace crecer a esa editorial, estamos perdidos-. Gruñó Naraku sentándose pesadamente en su silla.

-Lo entiendo y sé que debemos idear algo para hacer que ese muchacho venga a trabajar con nosotros-. Dijo Hiten Pensativo.

-En efecto, mañana mismo, ve a esa editorial y trata de averiguar que anda haciendo ese joven y luego idearemos un plan para separarlo de al lado de esa mujer odiosa-. Sonrió Naraku convencido de su maravilloso plan.

Hiten asintió y se retiró de la oficina de su jefe, mientras tanto, en la editorial de Kagome, Sango había bajado a reunirse a almorzar con muy buenas noticias para su jefa.

-Kagome. Es genial, el comic hecho por Inuyasha ya está siendo solicitado por varias imprentas y comiquerías para ponerlo a la venta-. Dijo Sango feliz.

-¡Magnifico!-. Dijo feliz la pelinegra. - ¡Te felicito, Inuyasha!. has hecho un buen trabajo-.

-No es nada, solo cumplo con lo que me gusta y mi afición, es el dibujo-. Aseguró el peliblanco.

-Si sigues así, verás que podrás ser el primer hombre en esta empresa en llevarse bien con nuestra jefa-. Indicó Eri bebiendo de su gaseosa.

Inuyasha hizo un leve asentimiento, pero sus sentimientos empezaban a detonar otra clase de realidad y era que empezó a sentirse atraído por su jefa y empezaba a entender por que muchos querían cortejarla o ya sea por amor o puro interés por sus millones. Era muy linda realmente y aunque ya fue avisado que al menor intento de cortejo que intente, será despedido como a todos los demás empleados y encima perderá su prestigio.

Más tarde, Inuyasha sacó de su mochila, el manga que estaba haciendo en su casa y una agenda en la que iba anotando todo, cuando Kagome entró a su oficina con un nuevo pedido para que haga otro trabajo y entonces Inuyasha guardó todo de nuevo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-. Preguntó Kagome seriamente.

-Nada, solo revisaba mi mochila y… el manga que estoy haciendo en mi casa-. Respondió nervioso.

-¿Podría verlo?-. Peticionó Kagome.

-No se… es que… no me llama seguirlo-. Tartamudeó tímidamente Inuyasha.

-No seas tímido y déjame verlo. Quizá no sea tan malo. ¿En qué consiste?-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-Es la historia de una guerrera, podría asemejarse a la que aparece en TV-. Respondió el ambarino.

-Algo así como Xena, la princesa guerrera?-. Preguntó su jefa.

-La misma-. Respondió suspirando el ambarino.

-Bien, déjame verla y te daré una opinión-. Propuso Kagome.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó poco convencido.

Inuyasha, sacó sus hojas de su mochila y se las dio a Kagome, que de paso, le dejó su nuevo trabajo por hacer y se retiró a su oficina a ver lo que llevaba hecho, eran como 20 hojas de papel ticiano grueso y especial para dibujos de manga y se puso a leerlo, ya que quería saber si concordaba con Inuyasha o no, pero por más que sea de poco interés, no iba a decírselo para no desanimarlo y prosiguió leyéndolo. Pero a medida que lo iba leyendo, le fue gustando lo hecho por su nuevo dibujante, pero repentinamente, una discusión la sacó de su letargo.

¡No puede pasar!-. Gritó la voz de Sango.

En ese momento, Hiten entró a la oficina de Kagome, mirándola con mirada irónica y desafiante, lo mismo Kagome, excepto que además de desafiante, de sumo disgusto por la visita de quien menos deseaba ver. Dejó las hojas sobre su escritorio y esperó a que su indeseable invitado, haga algo. Hiten tomó asiento cómodamente.

-¿Pagaría por saber a que vino usted?-. Preguntó Kagome de mala manera. – Creí decirle a su jefe, que mi editorial no está a la venta-. Agregó iracunda.

-A eso he venido, a hacerle una nueva oferta-. Dijo Hiten.

-¿ES QUE ACASO SON SORDOS O RETRASADOS MENTALES?-. Gritó Kagome furiosa. - ¡NO VENDERÉ MI EDITORIAL!-.

-¿Y qué me dice de su nuevo dibujante?. Tengo entendido que es todo un genio-. Dijo Hiten tomando las hojas del manga hecho por Inuyasha.

-¡Pues tampoco es negociable!-. Gruñó la pelinegra quitándole las hojas a Hiten de mala manera.

-Algún día, trastabillarás y sé que lo harás y ese día, te aseguro que quien ahora tienes por dibujante, será quien te lleve a la ruina y deberás vendernos tu editorial-. Farfulló Hiten con sonrisa perversa.

-Retírate ahora mismo de mi editorial o juro que ni la misma policía, podrá evitar que te convierta en talco-. Masculló Kagome ya fuera de si.

Hiten, hizo una mueca burlona y de desprecio y se retiró. Kagome se reposó en el respaldo de su silla y se tomó la frente. Inuyasha había escuchado todo y pensó ¿A que había ido ese hombre y porque le dijo que él mismo sería la ruina de su ahora jefa? Y la verdad es que eso le despertó curiosidad por saberlo y estaría dispuesto a averiguarlo como sea.

Al atardecer, el día seguía nublado y lluvioso. La tormenta de la tarde, había aminorado su intensidad y ahora solo caía una tenue lluvia, el clima pesado, hacía sentir más el agobiante calor, pero gracias al viento, el aire se hacía un poco más tolerable y fácil de soportar. Kagome estaba guardando sus cosas en su maletín, cuando vio salir a Inuyasha, que había concluido sus trabajos. Pero el peliblanco, no encaró directo a la salida, si no que se dirigió directo hacia donde estaba Kagome, la cual lo miró algo extrañada.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-. Preguntó seria.

-Si, en realidad, quisiera hablar contigo acerca de un tema si es posible-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-De acuerdo. Iremos a una cafetería y hablaremos de lo que quieras. Además como llueve, permíteme llevarte a tu casa-. Invitó amablemente Kagome.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la leve generosidad de su jefa, pero como ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar sus preguntas, accedió, pero se juró que si llegaba a ser algo que no le interese o de levante, no solo lo despide, si no que lo mata por quitarle tiempo.

Al rato, ambos, subieron al BMW 530i de la pelinegra y encararon hacia algún bar. Inuyasha estaba impactado por el bonito auto que tenía su jefa y el cual era admirado por cada uno que veía tan bello automóvil y uno de los más caros del mundo entero.

-Bonito auto-. Adujo Inuyasha asombrado.

-Gracias, me lo compré antes de que mi padre fallezca y créeme que esta marca me gusta mucho-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca apenas sonriente, era evidente que Kagome se veía más linda y hermosa cuando sonreía y no cuando estaba seria y enojada. Eso lo notó Kagome por el gesto de su dibujante y se sonrojó levemente. Sabía que él la miraba así por como sonrió y en lo atractiva que se veía cuando hacía ello.

-Solamente sonreí, es todo-. Dijo Kagome avergonzada.

-No tiene nada de malo sonreír. Además yo de momento solo uso el metro, que me deja enfrente a la editorial-. Dijo Inuyasha entablando charla.

-¿Y por qué no te compras un auto?. Te evitarías andar gastando dinero en el metro y de andar viajando en esos trenes-. Preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

-Si tuviera el dinero suficiente, créeme que ya lo tendría-. Respondió Inuyasha afligido.

Esas palabras heridas, hicieron que Kagome se pregunte ¿Por qué?. Si el padre de Inuyasha es empresario y tranquilamente le podría comprar un auto a su hijo y eso le despertó mucha curiosidad, ya que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru, tiene un muy lindo convertible y eso que tiene casi la misma profesión de Inuyasha, excepto que el hermano mayor de los Taisho, es diseñador gráfico y trabaja en una agencia de modas.

Al rato, Kagome e Inuyasha, arribaron a una elegante cafetería a conversar y a sacar las dudas del ambarino acerca de lo que pasó con ese hombre con el que Kagome discutió tan fuertemente y que la sacó de sus casillas. Pero justo en ese momento, un Toyota Corolla, se detuvo en un semáforo y vio la escena de ellos dos juntos y el conductor de ese auto era Koga Wolf, el prometido de Kagome, que al verlos se enfadó bastante. ¿Qué pasará ahora con todo esto?. Lo cierto es que Koga los vio juntos y ya su mente empezó a tejer ideas absurdas. ¿Se atreverá a interrumpir la reunión de ambos, cuando Inuyasha desea saber qué pasó?... o solamente eso?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Se atreverá Koga a interrumpirlos? Cuál es el verdadero deseo de Inuyasha respecto a Kagome? Esas preguntas que quería hacerle, quizá signifiquen algo más que la curiosidad por la visita de Hiten a la empresa de Kagome. ¿Cuál será el propósito de Naraku y Hiten al contratar a Inuyasha para su editorial y por que la obsesión de comprar la editorial Higurashi aún a sabiendas que Kagome no venderá la susodicha editorial?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	4. El mal día de Inuyasha

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 4: **El mal día de Inuyasha.

Koga estacionó su auto en un garaje cercano a la cafetería y fue directamente hacia allá a ver qué ocurría entre su prometida y ese sujeto con el que estaba. Mientras Kagome e Inuyasha mantenían una charla acerca de lo sucedido esa mañana en la editorial.

-O sea, ¿Qué esos tipos quieren arruinar tu editorial?-. Preguntó el ambarino.

-Más que eso, quieren despojarme de ella, me andan haciendo ofertas millonarias para que se las venda y ser ellos la única editorial de revistas de comics y libros de manga en todo Nueva York y yo no quiero venderla porque es una herencia de mi padre-. Respondió Kagome airadamente.

-¿Y por qué no les haces un juicio?-. Preguntó el ambarino. – No te sería inconveniente puesto tu posición económica-.

-Lo hice, pero aún así, no sé como consiguen salir indemnes de todo esto. Ya estoy harta de que vengan con sus ofrecimientos inservibles y créeme que ya encontraré una solución-. Refunfuñó Kagome con sumo fastidio.

-Eso espero. Porque la verdad, aunque estemos hablando holgadamente y me aceptaste en tu editorial, creo que nuestra relación no es de rosas-. Afirmó el ambarino.

Kagome enarcó una ceja, sin entender esa indirecta que le tiró el peliblanco y quiso saber a qué se refería con eso que le dijo. Pero en ese momento, una voz conocida para Kagome, los interrumpió.

-Ni lo habrá-. Siseó la voz de Koga tras de ellos.

-¡¿Koga?-. Saltó Kagome -¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Pasaba por aquí y vi esta escena tan amena. ¿Me quieres decir quién es este?-. Exigió saber Koga con aspereza.

-Te salió una rima-. Bromeó el ambarino.

-Estoy hablando con mi mujer, muchachito. No te metas en lo que no te importa-. Farfulló Koga.

-¡Deja de ser tan grosero y antipático, Koga!-. Estalló la pelinegra. – Este muchachito como tú le dices, es mi nuevo dibujante y vinimos acá porque estamos en la hora de irnos a casa e iba a llevarlo a la suya-.

-¡Que se tome u taxi o el metro!-. Dijo Koga con sarcasmo. – Quiero estar con mi novia y sin estorbos-. Concluyó mirando desafiante a Inuyasha.

-¡KOGA!-. Gritó exasperada Kagome.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Me tomaré un taxi hasta mi casa. Nos vemos mañana-. Se empezó a despedir Inuyasha.

-Mañana es sábado. No abro la editorial-. Dijo medio sonriente la pelinegra.

-¡Oh!, es cierto, No lo sabía-. Dijo el ambarino sobándose la nuca.

-¿Terminaron?-. Resonó impaciente la voz de Koga. –Te puedes ir, quiero estar a solas con mi novia y acá solo molestas-. Exigió perdiendo la paciencia.

El ambarino no esgrimió palabra alguna, simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue a la calle a esperar un taxi, mientras dentro de la cafetería, una enfurecida Kagome, recriminó a su prometido por su carácter grosero y poco cortes.

-Realmente te pasaste de la raya. No voy a permitir que trates a mi personal de esa forma. No pensé que fueras así de ordinario, grosero y poco amable. Me voy-. Dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Pero, Kagome, ¡espera!-. Trató de detenerla Koga.

Pero todo fue inútil, Kagome fue hasta donde estaba Inuyasha, lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó hasta el garaje donde estaba aparcado su BMW 335I Sedán y ambos subieron justo a tiempo, ya que un trueno, resonó haciendo pronosticar que una nueva lluvia se estaba viniendo.

Kagome puso en marcha su auto, mientras en la cafetería, un Koga enfurecido, quería destrozar todo a su paso, salió del bar hecho una furia, subió a su Corolla y emprendió el camino a su casa, pero justo en ese instante, se percató que a unos 100 metros de él, estaba el auto de Kagome y decidió seguirla, era evidente que quería saber donde dejaba a ese sujeto que llevaba con ella.

Al rato, llegaron a un barrio residencial de casas bajas, pero muy lindas y de personas de clase medio alta y alta. Inuyasha entró en su casa, luego de bajar del auto de Kagome y luego esta se retiró, pero la entrada del ambarino, eran seguidas por una mirada poco amistosa y que ya lo tuvo entre ceja y ceja y juró que averiguará quien es él.

A la semana siguiente, el día volvió a tornarse lluvioso y feo, luego de un fin de semana soleado y poco nublado, que aprovecharon todos para salir a pasear. Era un día poco deseado por muchos, ya que se debía volver a trabajar. Inuyasha, se terminaba de vestir sin muchos ánimos, ya que debía ir a volver a su áspera jefa, que nuevamente le dejará extenuado con sus trabajos de historietas y mangas por hacer en todo el día. Mientras Kagome, ya más acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, desayunaba unas tostadas con mermelada de cerezas y un jugo de naranjas, esos desayunos livianos, la ayudaban a mantener su esbelta figura y su buen físico. Se puso su chaqueta de color amarillo, que combinaba con su minifalda del mismo color, se puso una blusa de color blanco y zapatos de taco alto negros. Subió a su BMW 530I y partió a su trabajo.

Más tarde, en la empresa de Kagome, Inuyasha dibujaba un nuevo manga, que solicitó una editorial Argentina y acudieron a ellos para editar la historieta. Mientras, Kagome firmaba el talonario de cheques, con los cuales les pagará a sus empleados el sueldo de ese día, cerró el talonario una vez que terminó y por el comunicador llamó a Eri para que vaya repartiendo los cheques de ese mes. Eri entró a la oficina de Kagome, lucía un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de color negro y una camisa de manga corta femenina de color blanco y botas de montar de color negras bajo las botamangas de sus pantalones.

-Toma, Eri. Este es tu cheque del mes. Avisa a Sango que venga y que más tarde pasen los demás a buscar los suyos-. Anunció Kagome.

-¿El de Inuyasha se lo darás vos?-. Preguntó Eri.

-¡No!. A él le pagaré a fin de mes, puesto que es nuevo y lleva poco tiempo trabajando aquí. Debo ver su eficiencia y progreso y de ahí le daré su cheque-. Respondió Kagome.

Eri hizo una mueca y se fue contenta con su cheque que engrosaría su cuenta bancaria y su sueldo y le permita pagar sus deudas, comprarse lo que quiera y hasta pensar en vacaciones. Así, Kagome fue repartiendo los cheques a sus empleados a medida que los iba llamando, menos a uno, o sea a Inuyasha su dibujante, al que quiere ver su progreso antes de darle su cheque.

A la noche y a falta de una hora para retirarse, Kagome revisaba el manga hecho por Inuyasha y lo felicitó, pero Inuyasha vio el talonario de cheques en la mesa de Kagome y antes de que dijera algo, apareció Koga, que no recibió nada cortés a Inuyasha, pero si muy afectuoso a su novia. Le entregó un ramo de flores a la pelinegra y esta sonrió dándole un tierno beso al pelinegro.

-Kagome, vine por ti para llevarte a cenar al lugar prometido-. Dijo Koga.

-Lo sé, Koga. Pero faltan 40 minutos para que cierre. Espérame en la cafetería, mientras me encargo de detallar lo último antes de cerrar-. Peticionó Kagome.

En eso la pelinegra había notado que Inuyasha vio el talonario de cheques y le comunicó lo que Inuyasha nunca hubiese querido escuchar de su jefa.

-¡Oh!, Inuyasha. Tu cheque te lo daré a fin de mes. Aún eres nuevo y quiero ver tu progreso, antes de pagarte-. Dijo Kagome.

Koga miró con sonrisa burlona a Inuyasha, ante es anoticia de Kagome, era evidente que lo gozaba, ya que por ese día, el ambarino no recibirá ni un dólar por su trabajo y aunque ya lleva algunos días trabajando allí, Kagome quiere ver como progresa como ella se lo había anunciado aquel día que se conocieron cuando él ingresó a su editorial.

El ambarino hizo una mueca de desagrado, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los ojos de Kagome, quien se puso seria y siguió a Inuyasha hasta su oficina, ya que el ambarino ingresó a ella, aparentemente ofendido por el comentario de Kagome, acerca de dejarlo sin su cheque, si no hasta fin de mes. Dentro de la oficina, lo encaró.

-¡Escúchame, Inuyasha. Llevas tan solo 3 días trabajando aquí y pese a que has hecho bien las cosas, es pronto para que te pague aún y no quiero que te hagas el ofendido por ello-. Le dijo seriamente la pelinegra.

-¿O sea que todos los demás si y yo no?-. Preguntó medio malhumorado.

-En primer término, no me levantes la voz-. Lo regañó Kagome. - Y en segundo lugar, hoy es el día que todos mis empleados cobran sus cheques salariales, tu deberás esperar un poco, ya que quiero ver tu progreso como acordamos el primer día que viniste aquí-.

Ante la reprimenda d su jefa, Inuyasha debió conformarse con lo sucedido y esperar a cobrar su cheque. Cuando fue la hora de retirarse, el peliblanco, se marchó rápidamente y ni siquiera se despidió de nadie, ni siquiera de Kagome, quien estaba con bronca por la testarudez de su dibujante, al no entender que ella quiere ver su progreso antes de pagarle. Pero el ambarino no fue a su casa, si no que fue a ver a su enferma abuela al hospital.

Al llegar, bajó del taxi y entró, pero repentinamente y cuando se disponía a subir a la habitación donde estaba su abuela, acompañada de sus padres y otros familiares, Inuyasha recibió la inesperada visita del señor Hiten.

-¿Qué desea usted?. No es el que estaba el otro día en la oficina de Kagome, cuando lo echó a patadas de allí?-. Preguntó Inuyasha algo tenso.

-Sí, señor Taisho. Pero no he venido a hablar de eso, he venido por otra cosa. Vine a hacerle una propuesta-. Comentó Hiten.

-¿Qué propuesta?-. Preguntó Inuyasha casi interesado.

-Tengo entendido, que su jefa no le pagó su cheque cuando a todo el resto si, me enteré por que vi a las secretarias de sus jefas con sus cheques y gasta creo que se burlaban de usted cosa que me pareció muy injusta. El señor Naraku no es de esas personas que no le pagan a sus empleados. Por eso quiero proponerle si quiere venir a nuestra editorial y dejar a esa desalmada de su jefa, que lo ha dejado en ridículo y que sus secretarias se burlen de usted-. Propuso Hiten-


	5. No te dejaré ir

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 5: **No te dejaré ir.

Esa mañana, en la editorial de Kagome, esta estaba extrañada por la fría actitud con la que saludó Inuyasha, hasta podría decirse que la superó en frialdad. Repentinamente, por la puerta principal de su oficina, aparece un hombre alto y apuesto, de largo pelo negro y ojos zafiro, lucía un traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata azul con rayas negras en diagonal y zapatos negros. Kagome lucía un traje de ejecutiva de chaqueta y minifalda negra y una camisa gris. Se puso de pie para recibir al invitado imprevisto de ese día.

-¿Es usted la jefa de esta editorial?-. Preguntó Bankotsu con algo de ironía.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra.

-No respondió a mi pregunta, señorita-. Dijo Bankotsu parándose frente al escritorio.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? - preguntó Kagome cruzándose de brazos - Yo no lo conozco a usted, así que no tengo porque hacerlo.

-Vaya arrogante, ahora comprendo porque su dibujante la desprecia tanto. Soy Bankotsu Reeses. Socio del señor Naraku Heiden y vengo a ver a Inuyasha Taisho-. Dijo el hombre con sonrisa confianzuda.

Kagome arqueó una ceja ante la explicación de ese hombre.

-¿Y para que quiere ver usted al señor Taisho?-. Preguntó Kagome en tono molesto.

-¿Acaso le importa? tengo entendido que usted no lo trata muy bien y es con él con quien necesito hablar-. Respondió Bankotsu en tono gélido.

-¿Acaso se fue a quejar de los malos tratos? - preguntó la pelinegra en tono sarcástico - A la próxima seré mas "cariñosa" con mis empleados.

-¡Vaya engreída!. Vine acá para que firme los contratos con nuestra editorial, ya que su dibujante ha hablado con nosotros acerca de su avaricia a la hora de entregar cheques y de cómo permite que sus secretarias lo tomen por tonto-. Dijo Bankotsu cambiando su tono gélido a uno arrogante.

Ante ese comentario Kagome soltó una risa.

-¿Qué le causa risa?-. Preguntó Bankotsu.

-¿O es usted estúpido o idiota? - preguntó Kagome - Creo que las dos cosas - respondió ella misma y

de pronto se puso seria, avanzó hacía aquel hombre y una vez estando cerca lo miró a los ojos con determinación - Inuyasha Taisho no puede abandonar esta editorial por una simple razón. Tiene un contrato con nosotros, y si él decide irse, no podrá ser así, ya que prácticamente podría ir a la cárcel por incumplimiento de contrato ¿Me explique bien? ¿O prefiere que se lo explique con números?-. Concluyó enfadada

-No será necesario, el señor Heiden podrá pagar esa suma. Además contamos con abogados que a

usted la dejarían como una simple hormiguita-. Rió Bankotsu desafiándola.

En eso, Inuyasha sale a ver qué pasaba al oír la discusión entre Kagome y Bankotsu.

-¡Señor Taisho!-. Se dirigió Bankotsu hacia él y estrechó su mano.

-¡Señor Resses!. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-. Preguntó Inuyasha ante la gélida mirada de Kagome.

-Podrías decirme Inuyasha ¿Por qué piensas dejar esta editorial? -preguntó Kagome de una manera

muy directa.

-Creo que yo ya se lo expliqué-. Intervino Bankotsu. - Es porque usted es una miserable a la hora de

pagar y permite que sus secretarias se burlen de un ejemplo grato de dibujante-.

-Así es, Kagome. Eri es una imbécil, se burló de mí porque no me pagaste, lo mismo Sango-. Se

quejó el ambarino.

-Ya ve-. Dijo Bankotsu con sonrisa triunfante

-Te escuchas igual que una nena cuando se le quiebra una uña - dijo Kagome - En lugar de quejarte

con este pedazo de imbécil - señaló a Bankotsu y luego añadió y lo miró - No se ofenda, pero en

realidad parece imbécil – luego miró a Inuyasha – Si ocurrió eso, hubieras venido a quejarte

conmigo.

-¿Para qué?. Para que me digas que no harás nada?. Si las defiendes como su ángel de la guarda-.

Rezongó Inuyasha enfadado.

-Porque son mis amigas - respondió ella - Pero en tal caso, las había mantenido a raya.

-Sí, claro-. Respondió Inuyasha volteando la mirada para otro lado.

-Señor Taisho-. Intervino Bankotsu. -El señor Heiden, está dispuesto a pagarle 5 millones de dólares

por cada manga que usted haga y no haría lo que esta avara le paga solo por trabajos bien hechos-.

Concluyó firmemente.

-¿Lo dice en serio?-. Preguntó Inuyasha asombrado.

-Claro que si-. Respondió Bankotsu ante una ya furiosa Kagome.

-Todo suena prometedor - dijo Kagome - Pero aquí hay un contrato y no me importa ir a los

tribunales. Yo también tengo abogados muy poderosos, así que vaya diciéndole a su jefe cuando

quiere que nos veamos en uno-.

-Firmaré el contrato, señor Resses-. Afirmó Inuyasha ignorando lo dicho por Kagome.

-Estupendo, lo veré esta noche en el bar Night forever de la quinta avenida para firmar el contrato-.

Dijo Bankotsu radiante.

-En ese caso no me dejas otra alternativa más que demandarte Inuyasha - dijo Kagome con

determinación - Y no es por mi orgullo, está en el contrato.

-¿De qué sirve ese contrato?. En el no leí que permitieras que tus secretarias se burlen de mi y eso

es lo que pasó gracias a ti-. Dijo Inuyasha con amargura.

-Ah disculpa, estaré mas al pendiente de mis contratos, señalando en cada uno de ellos que los empleados no pueden burlarse de otros, si lo llegara hacer los correré - dijo sarcásticamente - Pero no estamos hablando de eso - se puso sería de un momento a otro - ¿Te acuerdas de todos y cada una de las condiciones de él?-.

-Sí y hasta me dijiste que si incumplía algo pasaría a formar la larga lista de desempleados de este país-. Respondió Inuyasha desafiándola.

-¡Por supuesto. Además!, si llegaras a incumplirlo, no iba a pedir que me pagaras una cuantiosa

cantidad, sino que iba a mandarte a la cárcel de inmediato - Inuyasha y Bankotsu la miraron serios Sabía que hay hienas de tras de la carroña, por eso tenía que protegerme de alguna manera, si yo no te tengo, nadie más te tendrá en su editorial-.

-El señor Heiden si, el no desperdicia a un talento como el señor Taisho, cosa que usted está haciendo-. Dijo Bankotsu. - Bien, debo retirarme, lo espero esta noche en el Nicht forever, señor Taisho-.

-Eso lo veremos.- amenazó Kagome.

En el momento en que Bankotsu salía para ir a su oficina, Eri entraba con una carpeta, lucía una camisa granate, pantalones grises oscuro y botas negras. Bankotsu la miró despectivamente.

-¡Imbécil!-. La insultó Bankotsu y se fue.

-Igualmente -. Saludó Eri cuando este se iba.

-Ya lo sabes, Kagome. Ahora habrá alguien que me trate con respeto (mirando de reojo a Eri)-. Dijo Inuyasha serio

Eri rió al escuchar el comentario de Inuyasha.

-Disculpe señor, a la próxima lo trataré como se debe - comentó Eri

-Guárdate tus formalidades, chistosita. Gracias a tu burla, acabas de dejar a Kagome sin su dibujante, o sea yo-. Le dijo Inuyasha poniéndose cerca de ella, cosa que a Eri la puso nerviosa.

-¡Aun no! - aclaró Kagome - Ya que expliqué muy bien lo del contrato y mis amenazas son serias-.

-Las mías también-. La desafió Inuyasha ante una mirada congelante de Eri.

-Kagome, lo que deberías hacer es dejarlo - sugirió Eri ignorando la mirada de Inuyasha - Hay mejores que éste y si la niña quiere irse solo porque no soporta las burlas de unas mujeres, pues que se vaya-. Concluyó con desdén.

-¿No entiendes? ¿Estás tonta o qué? - preguntó Kagome - Inuyasha es el mejor dibujante.

-Pero no el único - aclaró Eri.

Inuyasha interrumpió. -Vine a esta editorial, porque mi padre conocía al tuyo, Kagome. Vine porque me ofrecían buen trabajo y sueldo y todo lo que recibí es avaricia, burlas de una mujer paupérrima (señalando a Eri) y encima reproches-. Dijo fastidiado y se encerró ante una mirada asombrada de Eri y Kagome, quien volvió a recriminar a su amiga.

Inuyasha volvió a interrumpir antes de que Kagome siga discutiendo con Eri.

-Ah además, no tolero a las mujeres que parecen palos de escoba con patas-. Dijo el ambarino señalando a Eri, cosa que la enardeció mucho a la pelinegra de la bincha amarilla.

-Y yo no tolero a engreídos, que se quejan a la menor provocación - Atacó Eri

Kagome al ver que esos dos iban a ir a los insultos plenos, decidió detenerlos antes de que la cosa se ponga color de cereza.

-Ya basta, parecen dos mujeres en peleando en pleno mercado-. Los frenó una colérica Kagome.

-Ella empezó y tú no eres capaz de frenarla-. Se quejó Inuyasha

-Y tú le seguiste el juego -dijo Kagome - Cuando lo primero que hubieras hecho era ignorarla

-Ay la nena va a llorar - dijo Eri haciendo un puchero fingido- Pobrecita nena-. Dijo sarcástica

mientras le hizo una caricia socarrona a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha le apartó la mano bruscamente, cosa que a Eri le dolió y a Kagome esa agresión no le gustó mucho, sabe que está en un lío muy severo Kagome ya estaba harta de verlos pelearse y ya con la paciencia en cero, decidió poner paños fríos a esta situación, pero las palabras de Inuyasha, la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón y ya que no estaré aquí nunca más, me libraré de la peste-. Dijo Inuyasha con diversión sarcástica y nuevamente dirigiéndose a Eri, que ya estaba furiosa.

-Pues si tanto te interesa, ¡lárgate! - dijo Eri furiosa - Las puertas están muy anchas-.

-¡Eri, si quieres conservar tu empleo, mejor cállate! - Dijo Kagome hastiada - En cuanto a ti Inuyasha, no creo que sea muy conveniente que te vayas-.

-¿Lo estas defendiendo, Kagome? -preguntó Eri

-Es evidente-. La gozó Inuyasha.

-No estoy defendiendo a nadie, solo que esta es una discusión absurda-. Farfulló Kagome tomándose el rostro.

-Ya, Kagome. De todas formas lo echo, hecho está. Es evidente que acá no encajo mucho, mañana mismo empacaré mis cosas y me iré. Mi padre se sentirá muy decepcionado de ti-. Dijo Inuyasha angustiado y se encerró en su oficina.

Kagome quiso detenerlo, pero era tarde, miró muy enojada a Eri y le dijo que quería ver a Sango y que ella se quede, les esperaba un gran reto a las dos, estaba muy enojada. ¿Qué pasará con las secretarias de Kagome ahora que se generó todo este escándalo?. Terminarán despedidas o Kagome les dará una oportunidad?. Pero ahora debe pensar en cómo detener a Inuyasha y en como evitar que vaya a las huestes de Naraku Heiden. ¿Lo conseguirá?.

Continuará.


	6. Conociéndola mejor

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 6: **Conociéndola mejor.

Inuyasha, cerró la puerta de su oficina con fuerza y se sentó pesadamente en su silla y tomándose el rostro con sus manos, lanzó un bufido de hastío y a tal punto que ni escuchó a Kagome entrar a su despacho con una carpeta en mano. La cual arrojó sobre la mesa, llamando la atención del ambarino.

-¡En esa carpeta, está tu contrato, quiero que lo leas y en el cual, están todos los términos que aceptaste y que debes cumplir al pie de la letra!-. Dijo Kagome seriamente.

Inuyasha la espió por entre los dedos de su mano, se levantó de una forma que a Kagome le produjo algo de temor, pero repentinamente, el ambarino, tomó el auricular del teléfono y se lo dio a Kagome.

-Acá tienes el teléfono, llama a tus abogados o al 911 de paso, ir a la cárcel es lo que menos me importa, si tengo que aguantar a las antipáticas de tus secretarias, prefiero ir a trabajar con Heiden-. Espetó Inuyasha con enfado.

Kagome colgó el auricular del teléfono con vehemencia y miró seriamente a Inuyasha.

-Mañana prometo pagarte tu cheque. Pero te aseguro que será la última vez que me aprietas de esta forma. No pienso despedir a mis secretarias, pero tampoco dejaré que te vayas así nomás-. Dijo Kagome con rabia en su voz.

-¿Tanto me necesitas como para decir eso?-. Preguntó Inuyasha.

-No es que te necesite o no-. Dijo Kagome tomando la carpeta y mostrándosela en el rostro del ambarino.- La razón es que te repito, tu firma está en este contrato y lo cumplirás-.

Kagome se retiró de la oficina de Inuyasha y este tomó asiento en su escritorio y comenzó a dibujar algo por si solo. No era nada de lo que Kagome le hubiese pedido, pero aparte de hacer sus mangas, hizo otro dibujo que lo dejó en su escritorio y luego prosiguió con su trabajo.

Más tarde, el cielo se había nublado mucho y estaba lloviendo, al parecer habían pronosticado varios días de lluvias y algunas tormentas. Era la hora de retirarse. Inuyasha estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila, cuando Kagome entró en su despacho con un pequeño papel en su mano izquierda, era el cheque que le iba a dar a Inuyasha, la pelinegra vio el dibujo de Inuyasha y se asombró algo al verlo.

-¿Qué representa este dibujo, Inuyasha? Es llamativo-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra.

-No es difícil interpretarlo-. Respondió el ambarino casi desinteresado

-Déjate de misterios y explícame que significa-. Ordenó la pelinegra.

-Bien, te lo diré ya que estas interesada, pero luego no me vengas con reclamos-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Adelante-. Mandó Kagome.

-Este dibujo, interpreta lo que puede sufrir un ser, cuando quien dice ser su jefe, no lo aprecia y el mundo que lo rodea, lo discrimina como una vulgar y simple cosa insignificante, algo así como una cucaracha a la que pisas y acabas con su vida, eso interpreta-. Explicó Inuyasha.

-¿Supondré que es una indirecta por lo de esta tarde?-. Preguntó Kagome poniendo sus puños en jarra.

-Hasta que haces trabajar tu cabeza-. Dijo Inuyasha con desdén.

Kagome encogió su boca, era evidente que ese hombre buscaba hacerla salir de sus casillas y que ella lo despida de alguna manera u otra, pero cuando iba a replicarle duro, sonó el teléfono de su oficina y Kagome salió a atenderlo. Inuyasha clavó su mirada y se vio atraído por esa minifalda negra y ajustada que remarcaba el pomposo trasero de Kagome y esa camisa gris que la hacía ver muy sexy. Kagome descolgó el auricular de su teléfono y atendió y su humor cambió de uno gélido a uno de alegría, era Koga que la había llamado.

Aprovechando que Kagome estaba hablando por teléfono, Inuyasha salió de su despacho y fue hasta la cafetería, se sentó en una mesa y allí pidió un café cortado y un tostado mixto. Repentinamente, Eri estaba allí y se acercó a la mesa del ambarino que la miró despectivamente.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó el peliblanco de mala gana.

-Nada, solo que lamento lo de esta mañana-. Dijo Eri con tono de arrepentimiento.

-Olvídalo. De todas formas, lo hecho, hecho está y ya me comprometí con el señor Reeses para firmar el contrato-. Respondió Inuyasha afirmativamente.

-¿Y no tienes miedo que realmente Kagome te mande preso por incumplir el contrato? Yo la vi muy segura en sus palabras-. Preguntó Eri y al mismo tiempo adujo.

-Qué haga lo que quiera-. Respondió Inuyasha secamente. –Antes de aguantarte a ti y a Sango, prefiero ir preso-. Fulminó determinante.

-¿No me oíste que te estoy pidiendo una disculpa?-. Preguntó Eri enfadada. –Si lo estoy haciendo es por amabilidad y por que tengo entendido, que gracias a ti, nuestra editorial de manga y comics, ha remontado mucho-. Comentó.

-Sí, lo sé, pero el tema es Kagome. Ella es quien no me trata como quisiera-. Dijo Inuyasha.

-¡Ay, ya!-. Se quejó Eri. –Pues es tu jefa, no puede andar mimándote todo el tiempo y dejar que hagas lo que quieras. Es tu jefa y es su deber hacerte trabajar mucho para que no estés de decorado en tu despacho sin hacer nada-. Fomentó Eri.

-Ya lo sé. Pero esperaba un poco más de cordialidad de su parte. No pretendo que me mime, si no que si voy a ser su dibujante y ser quien salve su editorial, solo un poco de mejor trato y algo de respeto-. Dijo nervioso el ambarino.

-Eso es lo que tú deberías tener hacia ella. Te repito por enésima vez que es tu jefa y eres tú quien debe de respetarla, ya que tuvo la amabilidad de aceptarte aquí, luego de muchos contratiempos que tuvo con sus anteriores dibujantes y a los cuales debió despedir por abusarse de ella-. Dijo Eri.

Inuyasha suspiró. Lo que dice Eri es cierto en gran parte, Kagome fue muy amable al darle la oportunidad de darle empleo como dibujante de su editorial y en la cual tiene mucho por demostrar y ella fue quien le dio esa chance. Si se iba, no solo él se vería como un canalla, si nó que perdería prestigio si iba preso y si Kagome divulgaba lo descortés que fue con ella, ya que lo contrató en su empresa y se termina yendo por discutir con sus secretarias y porque ella no le pagó el mismo día que lo hizo con todo su personal, eso lo hizo meditar un poco.

-Escucha, se que en los primeros días, Kagome es reacia y arisca a tomar confianza con sus empleados, pues aunque soy su amiga, tampoco fue muy amable conmigo en mis primeros días aquí, pero con el tiempo ya verás que todo irá bien. Hazme caso-. Dicho esto, Eri regresó a su mesa.

Inuyasha se quedó meditando las palabras de Eri y en como ella si demostraba que pese a su maltrato al principio, demostró ser una chica compasible y de buen corazón. Pero además meditó lo que dijo acerca de cómo Kagome puede parecer mala al principio, pero con el correr de los días, resulta ser amistosa y quizá así lo sea si decide darle un poco más de tiempo y comprobarlo.

Más tarde, afuera se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, Inuyasha estaba en su despacho terminando unos comics, cuando pudo oír la voz de Kagome, conversando con Sango.

-Esta noche, iré a cenar con Koga, si el tiempo da clemencia-. Comentó Kagome.

-Estupendo, quizá pueden blanquear su situación, después de tantas pálidas que tuvieron-. Dijo Sango.

-S, es cierto´. Creo que debo darle un poco más de atención a Koga. Tantas discusiones, me sacan de quicio-. Suspiró Kagome desganada.

-Pues deja de hacerte tanta malasangre y trata de ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Tienes un novio maravilloso como Koga y gracias a eso, no tienes que andar lidiando con empleados o dibujantes fachosos que quieran conquistarte-. Comentó Sango divertida.

-Tienes razón, Sango ¡Jajaja!-. Rió Kagome. –Esta noche olvidaré todo lo malo que he vivido en un día-.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sentir una rabia interina al oír esas palabras de Kagome. Mañana pensaba invitarla a ver alguna película o a salir con ella. Empacó sus cosas y salió de la oficina, ante la mirada de Sango y de Kagome. En cierta forma ya era su hora de irse, excepto que se había pasado 20 minutos.

-Pensé que te habías quedado dormido-. Dijo divertida Kagome.

-Solo me demoré un poco, además no creo que estés en grata compañía de dibujantes fachosos-. Dijo Inuyasha con enfado.

-¿Estuviste escuchando nuestra conversación?-. Preguntó Kagome enfadada.

-Al menos Eri sabe pedir perdón. No como otras arrogantes de pelo castaño largo que no se dignan a esa cortesía. ¡Buenas noches!-. Dijo con enojo y se marchó.

Sango estaba muy enojada, la había llamado arrogante y eso tampoco a Kagome le había gustado, pero en el fondo sintió satisfacción de que Eri le haya pedido disculpas y ambos hayan reconciliado la amistad de compañeros de trabajo.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo-. Dijo Kagome guiñando un ojo.

Sango captó el mensaje y pensó que no era mala idea disculparse con Inuyasha. Quien al salir del edificio, se topó con un compañero de trabajo, que estaba acompañado por Bankotsu Reeses.

-Hola, compañero-. Saludó el joven pelinegro.

-¡Miroku, señor Reeses!-. Saludó el ambarino. -¡Vaya sorpresa!-.

-¡Si, amigo! Me encontré a este joven que me dijo deseaba hablar contigo-. Dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha sabía que se había comprometido con Reeses para firmar los contratos con la editorial de Naraku, pero como iba a explicarle, que al parecer decidió quedarse en la editorial de Kagome. Cuando ese hombre ya estaba con su maletín y los contratos listos para firmar. Sin embargo, Inuyasha decidió armarse de valor y comentarle todo a Bankotsu, quizá lo entienda y aunque se enfade, termine por desistir de contratarlo, pero Bankotsu no es de esos que se rinde fácilmente.

Sin embargo, había algo con lo que Inuyasha iba a pasarla muy bien, en esa noche lluvia y era hacer que la cena de Kagome, sea peor que la tormenta que se avecinaba y ya sabía como, le dijo a Bankotsu su plan y este aceptó el cambio de planes, sin duda alguna, Inuyasha pretendía hacer suya a Kagome, aunque sepa que esta lo condicionó de que si intentaba cotejarla lo iba a despedir o a mandarlo preso por acoso pese al contrato firmado. ¡Logrará su cometido?.

Hola a todos y todas:

Esta historia se ha retomado y ahora que Inuyasha empieza a conocer mejor a su jefa, quiere conquistarla, pero, al parecer en vez de conquistarla, va a empeorarla. Será así?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	7. Sentimientos que nacen

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 7:** Sentimientos que nacen.

Kagome, miró su reloj pulsera y vio que eran las ocho de la noche, la tormenta, había parado y eso le dio la chance de apurar todo, se colocó su chaqueta negra y cerró su maletín con todos sus papeles e iba a ir a su casa dispuesta a arreglarse, puesto que ir a cenar con su novio, vestida de ejecutiva, no le era apetecible, aunque con esa minifalda ajustada negra, se veía muy sexy.

Cuando Kagome bajó del ascensor y se disponía a ir al garaje a buscar su auto, pudo ver en la puerta de entrada a su editorial, a Inuyasha y a Bankotsu, reunidos con otro hombre al cual reconoció inmediatamente, ya que se trataba de Miroku, uno de sus ex empleados al que tuvo que despedir por acosarla a ella y encima coquetear con Sango, pese a que esta no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello. Pero al ver que Miroku era tan mujeriego y se lo pasaba cortejando a todas las mujeres de la empresa, aceptó la decisión de su jefa.

Kagome, salió afuera y se plantó frente a los 3 hombres con expresión de serio enojo y de forma tajante encaró a ambos.

-Señor Resses, creí decirle claramente que se olvide de contratar a mi dibujante-. Dijo Kagome irritada. –En cuanto a ti, Inuyasha ya te pagué tu cheque y ya te he pedido disculpas por lo de Sango y Eri, aunque eso no volverá a ocurrir-. Concluyó tajante.

-¿Cuánto le pagó, un centavo?-. Preguntó Bankotsu en tono cínico.

-Le pagué cinco mil dólares, ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Kagome en el mismo tono.

-Ay Inuyasha-. Suspiró Miroku. –Por eso, vete mejor a lo del señor Naraku Heiden. El te pagaría el triple de lo que te paga esta avara-.

Kagome miró a Miroku furiosa e intimidante cosa que al pelinegro le dio pavor, ya que Kagome, cuando se enfurece, puede llegar a ser muy brava.

-Inuyasha, ve a mi auto enseguida, te alcanzaré a tu casa, ya que no quiero que estés reunido con cierta gentuza y es una orden-. Determinó Kagome seriamente.

Inuyasha, obedeció sin chistar y fue directo al auto de Kagome y esta fue tras de él, sin siquiera mirar a Bankotsu y a Miroku, subió a su auto, destrabó la puerta de acompañante e Inuyasha subió. La pelinegra puso su auto en marcha y fueron directamente a la casa de Inuyasha.

-Lindo auto-. Dijo escuetamente Inuyasha

-Gracias-. Agradeció Kagome en el mismo tono.

Kagome, había cambiado su BMW 335, por un Toyota Corolla XRS-1 de color gris plata.

-¿Quisiera saber, que hacías reunido otra vez con Resses?-. Preguntó Kagome enojada. -¿Qué acaso no te pagué tu cheque y encima me rebajé a pedirte disculpas, cuando nunca debió ser así?-. Preguntó nuevamente con tono enojado.

-Solo me lo encontré en la calle, lo mismo que a mi amigo Miroku-. Respondió Inuyasha de mal humor.

-¿Miroku es tu amigo?-. Preguntó Kagome mientras frenaba su Corolla en un semáforo en rojo.

-Sí, es mi amigo, ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó Curioso el peliblanco.

-Vaya amigo-. Fomentó Kagome en tono socarrón. –Por la sencilla razón, que hace 3 meses, tuve que despedirlo por playboy-. Respondió con obviedad.

-¿O sea que fuiste tú la que lo despidió aquella vez que vino a mi casa destrozado por que perdió su empleo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha elevando su voz.

-Primero, no grites que no soy sorda y segundo sí, fui yo quien lo despidió por tratar de cortejarme a mi y a Sango y a todas las de la empresa-. Respondió Kagome sin sobresaltos.

-Tienes idea de cuánto amaba él ese empleo que tenía en su empresa-. Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por la fría respuesta de Kagome. –Él es un excelente dibujante como yo-.

-Lo sé, justamente a tu amigo hice referencia cuando te previne de que no trates de coquetear conmigo y de que corras su misma suerte-. Dijo Kagome esbozando una media sonrisa irónica.

El ambarino no le contestó nada, miró por la ventanilla y prontamente, notó que algunas gotas empezaban a caer en el vidrio del auto y un relámpago leve, iluminó el cielo encapotado y otra vez empezaría a llover en Nueva York.

-Por cierto-. Retomó Kagome la conversación ante tanto silencio. –Pasado mañana, vendrás conmigo a Japón, viajaremos a Tokio, porque necesito que estés conmigo en una reunión con una importante editorial japonesa y luego iremos a España para otra reunión similar-. Informó.

-¿Q…quieres que te acompañe a ese viaje en serio?-. Preguntó Inuyasha asombrado.- ¿Y Koga?-.

-Si, quiero que me acompañes, porque eres mi dibujante-. Respondió Kagome. –Y respecto a Koga, el no tiene nada que ver en esto, solo yo, que tiene que ver con mi editorial y cómo te dije, eres mi dibujante y te necesito para esto-.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo y no podía creer su suerte, iría con la mujer de la que se enamoró, pese a ser su jefa y aunque no quiera reconocerlo y se haga la fría y ruda, Kagome también empezó a tener sentimientos de amor hacia su dibujante.

Al llegar a casa de Inuyasha, el ambarino iba a bajar del auto, cuando el celular de Kagome, empezó a sonar, la pelinegra lo atendió y era Koga, para avisarle que la cena de esa noche se posponía por que él no se sentía muy bien. A Kagome eso no le gustó mucho e hizo una mueca de desagrado que no pasó desapercibido por el ambarino, que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-Esta noche, iba a pedir comida china y por lo que veo se canceló tu cita. ¿Quieres acompañarme?-. Preguntó el ambarino amablemente.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro y a ella la comida china le encantada con locura, así que no rehusó la invitación del ambarino y ambos bajaron del auto y fueron a la casa de Inuyasha, justo cuando un fuerte chaparrón, empezó a azotar nuevamente. El peliblanco, dejó su mochila en uno de los sillones del comedor y se quitó su campera. Kagome observaba la hermosa casa que tiene Inuyasha.

-Bonita casa-. Dijo Kagome

-Gracias, la ayudo a mantener junto a mis padres y en parte a mi hermano, quien pese a vivir lejos, nos ayuda con algo de dinero-. Agradeció y comentó de paso el peliblanco.

Kagome dejó su maletín junto a la mochila de Inuyasha y se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó junto a las cosas de Inuyasha, mientras este, marcaba el número de teléfono de la casa de delivery chino y hacía su pedido. Cuando terminó dejó el auricular del inalámbrico y fue hacia donde estaba Kagome, pero no se fijó en el pliegue de la alfombra del suelo y se tropezó, Kagome por querer ayudarlo, cayó junto con él en el mullido sofá y al estar en una situación comprometedora, la pelinegra se alejó totalmente sonrojada e Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, más por que a Kagome se le subió un poco su minifalda y casi se le ve su prenda interior.

-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Si, no es nada, solo me tropecé de pleno torpe que soy-. Dijo Inuyasha medio tímido.

Pero cuando Kagome iba a acercarse a él, se quiso poner de pié y fue ella quien se trastabilló y cayó sentada en el regazo de Inuyasha, era como si todo esto fuera meditado por Cupido, fantasmas del amor o el mismísimo dios que querían verlos juntos.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esa mirada dorada de Inuyasha y no supo por que, pero un instinto de ella, hizo que lentamente ambos acerquen sus labios mutuamente y sellarlos de a poco. Kagome abrazó lentamente a Inuyasha, mientras sus carnosos labios, se embriagaban con los de su dibujante. Inuyasha subió un poco más la corta pollera de Kagome y esta gimió levemente mientras sentía las suaves y fornidas manos de Inuyasha en sus nalgas. La pelinegra meneaba su pelvis sobre la del peliblanco y mientras sus labios seguían jugando y sus lenguas hacían lo mismo, la pelinegra desabrochó su celeste camisa, e Inuyasha empezó a besar los enormes y suculentos pechos de Kagome, mientras esta suspiraba y gemía de placer, no se lo explicaban, pero una química repentina de amor, floreció entre ellos, pese a que ninguno se animaban a confesárselo mutuamente, pese a que ese momento fue el que lo delató claramente.

Al rato, el timbre sonó y ambos salieron de su letargo amoroso. Kagome, totalmente roja de vergüenza, se bajó su minifalda e Inuyasha se bajó su chomba azulada y se abrochó sus pantalones, agarró sus llaves y abrió la puerta y era el repartidor de la comida china. Inuyasha le pagó, tomó los pedidos y entró a la casa y dejó las bolsas en la mesa.

-De esto no se habla, ¿De acuerdo?-. Dijo Kagome agitada.

-No te preocupes, este incidente, solo quedará entre nosotros, mientras tanto, disfrutemos de este chau fan que huele delicioso-. Propuso el ambarino.

Así, esa noche, ambos cenaron comida china y vieron una película juntos. Más tarde, Inuyasha tiró los restos de la comida y fue a su habitación, a la cual, Kagome estaba allí y muy caballerosamente, Inuyasha le ofreció quedarse en su cama y él dormiría en el sofá, pero cuando la pelinegra iba a decirle algo, un fuertísimo trueno, la hizo estremecer y se abrazó a Inuyasha, lanzando un leve grito de susto, Inuyasha se quedó estático y a la vez divertido por la actitud de su jefa.

-Solo fue un trueno fuerte-. Dijo Inuyasha divertido.

-Pero me asustó-. Chilló Kagome.

-¡Keh!, deja de ser tan miedosa, está bien que sea tu empleado y te deba respeto, pero no puedes ser tan gallina solo por un trueno-. Dijo el ambarino a modo de queja.

-Es que de chica siempre les tuve mucho miedo-. Lloriqueó Kagome.

En eso, otro fuerte trueno estalló con una potente luz de un relámpago y Kagome volvió a chillar y abrazarse a Inuyasha, quien ya consideró era suficiente.

-está bien, está bien. Me quedaré contigo esta noche, aunque seas mi jefa y no te guste que te cotejen-. Dijo serio el ambarino.

-Gracias-. Dijo Kagome avergonzada.

Inuyasha, entró al baño, se cepilló sus dientes y se puso si pijama negro con decorado de estrellas y lunas de color blanco. Al salir del baño, Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y sonrió al verlo así, se veía tan extravagante con ese pijama, que le dio gracia, pero Inuyasha se quedó frío, al ver a Kagome en lencería, era de color rojo y le quedaba tan perfecta, que era casi una escultura. Su hermoso cuerpo era tan tentador que volvía loco a cualquiera que la vea desnuda, sus curvas eran tan impactantes y su cadera tan perfecta que a Inuyasha lo dejó helado. Claramente se notaba que Kagome medía 91-60-95 de medidas.

Inuyasha fue hasta su cama y se acostó, encendió su televisor y se puso a mirar fútbol europeo, Kagome se acomodó en la cama, cuando tro fuerte trueno, la estremeció y la pelinegra volvió a abrazarse a Inuyasha. Cualquiera que los vea, pensaría que eran una pareja de recién casados y ella con sus temores de esposa asustadiza.

Más tarde y mientras la ruidosa tormenta seguía azotando Manhattan, Kagome se sentía muy cómoda y protegida al estar acostada al lado de Inuyasha, pues si estuviera en su casa, aunque esté su familia, no la hubiera pasado tan bien, ya que no tendría a nadie que la protegiera de esa tormenta. Miró a Inuyasha y sonrió de soslayo.

-Gracias, Inuyasha-. Susurró y se quedó profundamente dormida abrazada a Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente, el día seguía nublado, pero ya no había esa tormenta ruidosa, feroz y amenazante, había un tenue resplandor, cómo si el día quisiera mejorar. Inuyasha se despertó al sentir los rayos del día iluminar su rostro, pese al encapotado amanecer.

Al rato, Kagome se despertó al ver que Inuyasha, traía una bandeja con 2 tazas con café con leche, tostadas, mantequilla para untar y jalea de duraznos, Kagome se sentó en la cama y junto a Inuyasha, saboreó un rico desayuno, luego ambos se cambiaron y fueron juntos a la oficina. Kagome se puso nuevamente su traje de ejecutiva que tenía puesto el día anterior, pero Inuyasha, se puso un jean negro, camisa a cuadros azul con franjas blancas y zapatos negros de cuero. Agarró su mochila y cuando iban a abordar el Corolla de Kagome, una voz, les llamó la atención.

-¿Me gustaría saber que es o significa esto?-. Preguntó Koga parado frente al auto de Kagome.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Cuando todo marchaba sobre ruedas, aparece Koga, pero Inuyasha empezó a entender muchas cosas de Kagome y su amigo Miroku y una noche romántica parece dar frutos y más ahora que se sabe, Kagome lo llevará de viaje con ella, que pasará?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD: Cómo verán, he decidido seguir esta historia por pedido de muchas de ustedes y se promete un gran final y continuación, se que dije que me despedí, pero también anuncié que iba a terminar uno y este fue el elegido para el deleite de todas ustedes antes de mi retiro. Saludos mil de su escritor Gold77 (Guille).

PD 2: Aclaro una vez más que soy hombre y no mujer, algunas me ponen amiga y soy AMIGO.


	8. Locura por amor

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 8:** Locura por amor.

Kagome se quedó estática al verlo, pero inmediatamente reaccionó.

-Solo vine a buscarlo, porque tengo que darle unas recomendaciones-. Explicó Kagome.

-¿Recomendaciones?-. Preguntó Koga con sarcasmo. –Recomendaciones de cómo seducir?-.

-¡No seas idiota!-. Respondió Kagome enojada. –Y ahora, aparta, que tenemos que ir a mi trabajo y tengo cosas que hacer-. Dijo yendo hacia el lado del conductor.

Pero cuando Inuyasha iba a subir del lado del acompañante, Koga se le puso delante de la puerta del Corolla, para impedirle el paso y evitar que suba al auto de Kagome.

-Tú, te irás en el metro hacia la editorial, al auto de mi novia, no subirás, iré yo-. Dijo Koga con prepotencia y desafiante.

-Ella me vino a buscar y me iré con ella-. Dijo Inuyasha con calma.

-¡¿ERES SORDO, TARADO O MONGÓLICO?!-. Gritó Koga enloquecido y agarrando a Inuyasha de su campera. –¡TE DIJE QUE TE IRÁS EN EL METRO Y NO CON MI NOVIA!-. Masculló con cara de asesino.

Kagome, se bajó del auto y raudamente fue a separarlos, le dio una tremenda bofetada a Koga, lo empujó de la puerta del auto y abrió dejando entrar a Inuyasha en el asiento del acompañante y cuando cerró la puerta del auto, giró hacia Koga y le dijo lo que debía.

-¡Cada vez, me dan más ganas de dejar de ser tu novia, eres un asqueroso violento y esto no voy a perdonártelo, Inuyasha es mi dibujante y si quiero llevarlo en mi auto, soy dueña de lleva a quien se me de la gana-. Dijo Kagome furiosa. –Y te diré más, me lo llevaré a Japón y a España pasado mañana en mi viaje de negocios con las editoriales japonesas y españolas-.

Dicha esta réplica, Kagome fue raudamente hacia la el lado del conductor, subió, puso el auto en marcha y arrancó hacia su oficina, dejando a Koga estupefacto, pero luego el pelinegro reaccionó.

-Muy bien, ya que quieres a ese mamarracho de dibujante que tienes, yo me encargaré de que no lo tengas más-. Se juró Koga amenazantemente.

Mientras tanto, en el auto, un tenso Inuyasha agradeció a su jefa el haberlo salvado de que un iracundo y celoso novio, le propine una tremenda golpiza.

-Gracias por salvarme, aunque en el fondo seas una mujer ruda, se que en el fondo eres amable y buena-. Dijo el ambarino agradecido.

-No fue nada, Inuyasha-. Dijo Kagome medio sonriente. –Es mi deber, ya que eres mi dibujante y aunque me hayas hecho renegar algunas veces, quiero conservarte y no iba a permitir de paso, que Koga te golpee injustamente-. Agregó.

-¿Crees que haya sabido lo de anoche?-. Preguntó Inuyasha tímidamente.

Kagome suspiró.-No lo creo, ya que nadie le debió haber avisado de lo ocurrido y menos… (Pausa); De lo que pasó entre nosotros-. Dijo a lo último medio sonrojada.

Inuyasha también se puso medio colorado al oír las palabras de su jefa, aquella noche lluviosa, pasaron un momento que pudo caratularse como sexo sorpresivo, donde el empleado, estuvo a punto de seducir a su jefa y hacerle el amor, era como revivir la película acoso sexual, pero excepto que no iba a haber escándalos, ya que a Kagome no se le ocurriría armar un escándalo, ya que al parecer ella lo había gozado y mucho y se negaba a reconocerlo.

Al llegar a la editorial, Kagome, estacionó su auto y ambos bajaron rumbo al ascensor privado de Kagome y ambos subieron hasta el último piso donde estaba la oficina principal. Al salir, se toparon con Eri, que lucía un traje de chaqueta y minifalda corta y ajustada de color blanco amarillento, una camisa blanco perlado y sandalias de taco alto negras. Mientras ambas se saludaban, Inuyasha fue a su oficina, dejando solas a ambas mujeres.

-¡Hola, Eri!-. Saludó Kagome fingiendo estar bien.

-¡Hola, Kagome!-. La saludó la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla. –Veo que tuviste algún percance-.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?-. Preguntó Kagome sin sorpresas.

-Se te nota claramente, cuando traes esa cara de decir, no me encabronen porque ya amanecí mal-. Respondió Eri con obviedad, mientras palmeaba una carpeta en su mano derecha.

-Sí, es Koga. Quiso agredir a Inuyasha porque fui a buscarlo a su casa y no quería que lo trajera en mi auto-. Bufó Kagome entrando a su oficina. -¿Qué novedades hay?-. Preguntó dejando su maletín sobre la mesa de su oficina y tratando de olvidar todo mientras masajeaba sus sienes

-Bien-. Comenzó Eri suspirando y dándole la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. –Estos faxes, llegaron desde Japón, son del señor Yoichi Yamamoto, en los cuales, dejó lo que solicita en el viaje de pasado mañana y de paso, donde podrás retirar los boletos del avión y todo lo necesario para la reunión-.

-Estupendo-. Dijo Kagome sonriente. -¿Y lo de España?-. Preguntó.

-Quedaron en llamar al mediodía, al parecer tienen algunos problemas, pero aseguran que eso no entorpecerá la reunión-. Respondió Eri.

-Bien, esperaré su llamado, por cierto, necesitaré que vengas conmigo e Inuyasha a este viaje, ya que dejaré a Sango a cargo de la empresa durante nuestra ausencia-. Anunció Kagome.

-De acuerdo-. Asintió Eri. –Tengo todo al día-.

-Estupendo, mientras, llama a la editorial de comics, a ver qué pasó con el proyecto que les hemos enviado, contacta a Hojo García, quiero saber que van a hacer-. Ordenó Kagome.

-Enseguida-. Obedeció Eri saliendo de la empresa.

Cuando Eri salió de la oficina, Kagome entró a la de Inuyasha y lo vio escribiendo en un cuaderno grande de hojas rayadas, se acercó a preguntarle que escribía.

-¿Qué escribes?-. Preguntó parándose a su costado derecho con puños en jarra.

-Una historia que me inspire en crear mi mejor manga, a veces esto me ayuda a crear lo que mi mente no puede crear con dibujos-. Explicó el ambarino.

-Buena incentivación-. Dedujo Kagome. -¿Y de que trata?-.

-Es la historia de una mujer rica y millonaria, que está por comprometerse, pero se enamora de un jardinero que llegó a la mansión de la familia de esa chica y se desencadena un triángulo amoroso y malestar del prometido de ella-. Comentó el ambarino.

-Algo así como aquella película de los años 70?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Sí, esa del amante-. Respondió Inuyasha. –No sé, no me preguntes que me llevó a hacerla, pero tal vez sea mi mejor historia, he tratado de hacer mangas que narren sobre fútbol y cualquier deporte que sea furor acá en Estados Unidos o en el mundo entero, pero me cuesta idearlo y ya hay mangakas que se dedican a ello-. Dedujo pensativo. –Es por ello que me decidí a hacer este tipo de historias a ver si resulta-. Concluyó dejando su bolígrafo en la mesa.

-No diré que fue por nuestro inesperado suceso en tu casa-. Dijo Kagome algo seria. –Pero es bueno que abras tu mente a nuevas historias y que puedan abrirte puertas hacia el futuro que tanto anhelas y que acá lo tendrás clara y netamente-. Fomentó esbozando una sonrisa.

Antes de irse a su oficina, Kagome le hizo una leve caricia a Inuyasha en su rostro y se marchó, ni ella se explicaba porque, pero por más ruda que quiera mostrarse, su corazón le dice que a veces sea más dulce y amable y no desaproveche las oportunidades que le da la vida.

A Inuyasha le sigue costando meterse en la cabeza, que esa mujer sea tan áspera, fría y hasta en ocasiones mandona, parece tener un carácter tan compasivo, dulce y amable, que contradice todo lo que se detalló al comienzo, pero sin que ella pueda notarlo, tratará de hacerle revertir esa condición de mujer de hielo que es su jefa y si lo consigue, se habrá convertido en el primer hombre en cambiar el carácter de la mujer más dura de todo Estados Unidos.

Más tarde y al mediodía, Kagome terminaba de hablar con los empresarios españoles y ya tuvo confirmada la cita para la semana siguiente, cuando concluya su estadía en Japón. Eri, al sabe, y nadie sabe cómo, que algo pasaba entre Kagome y su dibujante Inuyasha, decidió quedarse junto a Sango a cuidar la editorial y dejarlos solos. Le costó mucho convencer a su jefa, pero finalmente lo consiguió y Kagome irá sola con Inuyasha a ese viaje.

Más tarde y cuando ya llegaba la hora de irse, Inuyasha empacaba su mochila y se aprestaba a irse. Kagome iba a quedarse un rato más, ya que debía acomodar unos papeles para mañana y luego se iría, antes de seguir, le dijo a Inuyasha a qué hora lo esperaba mañana en el aeropuerto y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidieron ambos. Inuyasha fue a la estación del metro e irse a su casa muy contento, mientras iba a la estación, unas gotas cayeron en su rostro, si no se daba prisa, iba a mojarse y si eso le pasaba, iba a resfriarse antes del viaje.

Mientras afuera llovía tenuemente e Inuyasha esperaba el tren del metro, en el edificio de la editorial de Naraku, Koga estaba planeando su venganza contra Inuyasha. Quería vengarse por la humillación que le hizo pasar delante de Kagome por rehusarse a a ir en el metro e ir con su novia en su auto. El pelinegro estaba reunido con Heiden y Reeses en su editorial.

-Ese es el asunto, señor Heiden-. Masculló rabioso Koga. –Quiero que me ayude a deshacerme de esa basura de Inuyasha Taisho-. Bramó golpeando la mesa.

-Tranquilícese, señor Wolf-. Lo calmó Bankotsu. –Entendemos lo que le sucede, pero tampoco destruya nuestra oficina-. Fomentó algo enfadado.

-Está bien-. Se excusó Koga. –Pero entiéndame que ese asqueroso me saca de mis casillas de solo verlo al lado de mi novia y encima, que mañana se irán juntos al Japón y a España-. Dijo ardiendo de furia.

-Tranquilo, Koga-. Lo calmó ahora Naraku. –Se cómo te puedes quitar de en medio a Inuyasha y hacer que él venga a nuestro lado-.

-Te escuchó-. Lo alentó Koga desesperado por oír la propuesta.

-Si vas a Japón y les arruinas el negocio-. Empezó Naraku.

-¡NOO!-. Bramó enloquecido Koga. -¡Quiero matar a ese tipo, me entiende!-. Gritó revoleando sus puños. -¡QUIERO MATARLO, MATARLOOO!-. Gritó más enloquecido.

Bankotsu, Miroku y Naraku miraron perplejos a Koga, mientras este respiraba agitado y se veía en su rostro, las ganas de asesinar a alguien que tenía. Entonces Naraku acomodó su chaqueta, se ajustó el nudo de su corbata granate y le dijo a Koga, que por que mejor no iba y lo mataba a Inuyasha en pleno Japón y se deshacía de él.

Koga pensó que no era mala idea e idearía un plan y salió disparado. Pero ni bien el pelinegro se fue de la oficina de Naraku, este le hizo una señal a Miroku y a Bankotsu y estos salieron tras de Koga sin ser vistos y tenía una leve sospecha, así que el pelinegro de ojos marrón rojizo, tomó el auricular del teléfono de su escritorio, marcó unos números y esperó a que alguien atienda, una sensual voz femenina atendió el teléfono.

-Editorial Higurashi, habla la dueña-.

-Señorita Kagome, Soy Heiden-. Se presentó Naraku.

-¿Qué desea?-. Preguntó Kagome tomándose la frente y apretando sus dientes. –"_¡Otra vez noo!"-. _Pensó furiosa pensando que otra vez irían por contratar a Inuyasha.

-Tranquilícese, si cree que la llamo por contratar a su dibujante, se equivoca. La llamo para avisarle que su amado novio Koga Wolf, está yendo a la casa de su dibujante a matarlo-.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Al parecer, Koga irá a por su peor venganza para arruinarle la vida a Kagome, sin saber que todo esto empeorará su situación, pero sus ed de venganza lo llevará a cometer cualquier locura asesina. Averigüen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider.


	9. Inuyasha entre blanco y negro

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 9:** Inuyasha entre blanco y negro.

Kagome se quedó sin habla ante esas palabras, pero luego reaccionó.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!-. Preguntó Kagome medio alterada.

-Lo que oyó, su querido novio, fue a asesinar a su dibujante y aparentemente por celos-. Respondió Naraku mientras Bankotsu lo miraba expectante.

-¡Eso es imposible!-. Chilló Kagome-Si llega a ser mentira juro que…-

-No es mentira, vaya a la casa de su dibujante y cerciórese usted misma, no quiero tener a Inuyasha herido para cuando trabaje para mí-. Aseguró Naraku.

Kagome apretó sus dientes, colgó bruscamente el auricular del teléfono y luego lo volvió a descolgar, marcó el 911 y alertó a la policía para que vean si era cierto lo que le alertó Naraku, los nervios empezaban a consumirle la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Inuyasha, este estaba por entrar, cuando un auto frenó bruscamente cerca de su puerta y de él, bajó un enloquecido Koga con un arma en su mano derecha y enfurecido se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, arrojándolo al piso.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, PERRO ASQUEROSO!-. Gritó el pelinegro enloquecido.-KAGOME ES MÍA Y NO VAS A QUITÁRMELA, ES MÍIAA-.

Pero en el instante en que Koga iba a dispararle a Inuyasha, llegó un auto de la policía, los oficiales, desenfundaron sus armas y le dieron la voz de alto a Koga.

-¡Suelte el arma de inmediato!-. Gritó uno de los policías.

Koga miraba con cara de odio y loco a Inuyasha, no dejaba de apuntarle, quería dispararle a como de lugar y hora, los oficiales le volvieron a dar la voz de alto, en el preciso momento, en que llegaba otro auto de la policía y un Corolla, que era el de Kagome, que al bajar de su auto, intentó ir donde estaban Inuyasha y Koga, pero uno de los oficiales se lo impidió.

-No vaya-. Le pidió el policía. –Ese sujeto está enloquecido.

Kagome ni siquiera había apagado su computadora ni las luces de su editorial, estaba tan nerviosa y alterada, que quiso ir a ver qué pasaba y encontrarse con ese cuadro tan lamentable, pero su drama aumentó cuando uno de los policías, le volvió a gritar a Koga que deponga su actitud o iba a dispararle sin mediar palabra alguna. Koga miró ferozmente a Inuyasha y depuso su actitud.

-Esta vez, te salvaste, basura. Pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte-. Masculló enloquecido Koga.

El pelinegro, tiró el arma, subió rápidamente a su deportivo y escapó, seguido inmediatamente por 2 autos de la policía que estaban allí y otro se quedó a tomarle declaración a Inuyasha y a Kagome. Ante esa situación, Kagome se vio obligada a tomar una decisión que ni ella misma se llegó a pensar la iba a usar alguna vez en su vida, debido a su carácter de mujer fría.

-Es mejor que esta noche te quedes en mi casa. Temo por tu vida y pasado mañana, debemos irnos de viaje-. Dijo Kagome firmemente.

Inuyasha, aceptó la invitación de Kagome y preparó 2 valijas y 2 bolsos con ropa y accesorios personales, los oficiales, se ofrecieron a hacer una ronda de patrullaje y dejar 3 efectivos vigilando la cuadra para que no pase nada, cosa que Inuyasha les agradeció, estaba muy asustado y temió por su vida cuando Koga lo apuntó con esa pistola y se denotaba su locura.

Más tarde, Inuyasha esperaba a Kagome en el auto de ella que estaba estacionado en el garaje de la editorial, mientras su jefa fue a apagar las luces y acomodar un poco sus cosas y al breve tiempo, llegó con un maletín en su mano y algunas carpetas en su mano izquierda, muy cortésmente, el ambarino se bajó del auto y la ayudó, cosa que Kagome le agradeció mucho, luego el peliblanco, subió del lado del acompañante y Kagome ocupó el suyo del lado del conductor, puso el auto en marcha y partieron hacia el departamento de Kagome, donde por primera vez, deberá compartirlo.

Durante el viaje, no se hablaron, Inuyasha estaba demasiado pensativo y tenso y era como si poco le importase quedarse en casa de su jefa, por más que hayan compartido aquella noche de romance, en la que ninguno de los 2 sabía darse una respuesta mutuamente.

Al llegar al edificio donde vive Kagome, Inuyasha no se sorprendió por la zona donde vivía su jefa, de hecho era pleno corazón de Manhattan o sea el Times Square, un lugar lleno de edificios altos, shoppings, paseos de compra, estaciones de metro, etc., etc., etc. En el instante en que bajaron del auto, luego de aparcarlo, una garua, empezó a caer y ambos debieron correr a entrar al departamento de Kagome.

En el ascensor, Kagome se miró al espejo de la cabina, mientras subían al 20º piso, y al verse, se avergonzó completamente ya que su blanca camisa, estaba mojada y eso le transparentaba algo su sostén y estando Inuyasha cerca, le daba más vergüenza aún, pero ignoraba que su dibujante ya la había visto desnuda y hasta tuvo una noche romántica con él. Trató de despejarse esas ideas, cuando la voz de Inuyasha la sacó de su letargo.

-Llegamos hace 2 minutos, ¿Estás bien?-. Dijo Inuyasha medio sorprendido.

-¡Oh, disculpa!-. Dijo Kagome avergonzada.

Inuyasha, negó con su cabeza levemente, mientras Kagome salió del ascensor raudamente y sacó las llaves de su cartera y entró junto a su dibujante.

-Si estabas avergonzada por que se te transparentó tu ropa interior, no te alarmes, no te he mirado-. Dijo el ambarino dejando su equipaje en el hermoso comedor de Kagome.

La pelinegra le lanzó una mirada voraz y enojada, fue hasta su habitación, mientras Inuyasha contemplaba el hermoso departamento que tiene Kagome, la ventana era amplia y con un balcón lleno de plantas y flores y una hermosa vista de casi todo Manhattan, incluyendo la de la estatua de la libertad, que se encuentra en la isla de la Libertad al sur de la isla de Manhattan, junto a la desembocadura del Río Hudson y cerca de la isla Ellis.

Inuyasha, estaba tan impactado con la vista, que ni se enteró que Kagome estaba tras de él, hasta que la pelinegra lo sacó de su letargo maravilla.

-Veo que te gusta esta vista-. Dijo Kagome.

-¡Sí!, es preciosa, es la primera vez que puedo ver Manhattan a pleno-. Afirmó el ambarino.

Inuyasha al voltear a ver a Kagome, se asombró al verla, la pelinegra, lucía una minifalda corta acampanada de color negro con 2 franjas blancas en la parte de debajo de la pollera, una camisa de color blanca de manga corta y una chaqueta corta, también de manga corta, de color verde musgo y sandalias de taco bajo.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sin esos trajes de ejecutiva que siempre usas-. Comentó Inuyasha medio divertido.

-Cuando estoy en mi casa, debo usar ropa adecuada, eso solo es para mi trabajo-. Asintió Kagome medio sonriente.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, no sabía porque, pero él sentía que era capaz de poder ablandar el corazón de esa mujer tan dura de carácter y corazón y Kagome seguía reacia a reconocer que se empezaba a enamorar de su dibujante y cualquier pretexto que ponga para no dejarlo escapar, será pura excusa para no reconocer lo dicho.

-Puedes ver TV, mientras termino de trabajar, pero ponla despacio y si quieres algo de tomar, en mi heladera, tengo varias latas de coca cola light-. Le ofreció Kagome.

-Gracias-. Agradeció el ambarino.- Disculpa, pero,…¿No tienes Coca Cola común?-. Preguntó.

-No, eso me engorda y prefiero la light-. Respondió Kagome sentándose en su escritorio.

Inuyasha, hizo una mueca de sorpresa y no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con una coca light y mirar TV, se puso a mirar la UEFA Champions League, pero al breve tiempo, tomó su mochila, sacó su block de dibujo y se puso a dibujar ante la mirada de su jefa, Inuyasha seguía con su proyecto de hacer aquel manga que relataba su increíble vida que estaba viviendo y esperaba que Kagome la acepte, pese a que sabe lo ocurrido con Miroku, que provocó su despido de la agencia de Kagome, a Inuyasha no le extrañaba que su amigo haya querido hacer un manga Hentai y eso provocase su salida.

Mientras tanto, en la editorial de Naraku, este y su mano derecha Bankotsu, planeaban su siguiente golpe para quedarse con Inuyasha y despojar a Kagome de su éxito.

-Esa maldita mujer, se llevará pasado mañana a Japón a Inuyasha y estoy seguro que si presentan esos mangas, nos volverá a ganar-. Dijo Naraku alterado, paseando de un lado a otro.

-Tranquilízate, Naraku-. Dijo Bankotsu. –Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Tuvimos suerte de que ese demente de Wolf no lo haya matado o nos estaríamos despidiendo de nuestro éxito-.

-Pues la siguiente vez no tendrá suerte y tendrán que buscarse a otro dibujante-. Vociferó la voz de Koga parado en la puerta de la oficina de Naraku.

-Vaya, veo que lograste huir de la policía, te están buscando hasta ahora-. Dijo Naraku con sonrisa burlona al verlo.

-Déjate de burlas y hagan algo para sacar a ese asqueroso patán de al lado de Kagome, está tratando de conquistar a mi novia y eso me enfurece-. Masculló palmeando fuertemente el escritorio de Naraku.

-En primer lugar cálmate o te haré sacar del edificio-. Dijo Bankotsu severamente. –En segundo lugar, estamos planeando es, cómo alejar a Taisho de la editorial Vergner-.

-Pues que sea pronto, quiero a ese tipejo alejado de Kagome y si es posible, antes de que viajen juntos a Japón y a España-. Gritó desesperado Koga.

-¿Y por qué no viajas tú y los sigues?-. Preguntó Naraku acomodándose su corbata azul.

Koga pensó que no era mala idea, pero no disponía de suficiente dinero para viajar, así que no le quedó otra alternativa que negociar con Naraku, aún sabiendo que se juega el pellejo.

-No dispongo de suficiente dinero para ir a Japón, pero si ustedes me ayudan, yo les conseguiré a Taisho en su empresa-. Propuso Koga

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no vas a estafarnos y traernos a Taisho en un cajón de muertos? Olvidas que quieres verlo muerto?-. Preguntó Bankotsu con un puño en jarra y el otro sobre el escritorio de Naraku.

-Confíen en mi, ustedes quieren a Taisho y yo lo quiero lejos de mi mujer-. Respondió esperanzado.

Naraku y Bankotsu, se miraron como si no supiesen que hacer, no sabían si confiar en Koga o no, este estaba expectante esperando una respuesta positiva de ambos y repentinamente, Naraku soltó palabra de su propuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero iremos los 3, es decir, Tú, Bankotsu y yo-. Afirmó Naraku.

-¿QUE?-. Gritó Koga. -¿Es que no confían en mí?, además lo único que quiero es apartar a ese cerdo de al lado de Kagome, ustedes pueden encargarse solos de contratarlo-.

-En ese caso, no habrá trato, o vamos los 3 o no te ayudaremos-. Aseveró Bankotsu.

Koga apretó sus labios y miró al suelo negando, luego se tomó su rostro y al elevar su mirada, su rostro colérico y de asesino, volvió a transformarlo.

-Está bien, no habrá trato. Pero tendrán que buscarse a otro, porque les aseguro que voy a matar a ese Taisho aunque me cueste la enemistad de mi amada Kagome, gracias por nada-. Dijo Koga irritado.

Temiendo que Koga cumpla sus palabras, Naraku lo advirtió.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaremos, pero si no llegas a cumplir lo que prometes, puedes afirmar que pasarás a formar la larga lista de visitantes al infierno que hay o al cielo. ¿fui claro?-. Lo advirtió el pelinegro de ojos marrón rojizo.

Koga se retiró feliz, con el cheque y el bono para retirar el billete del avión a Japón y cumplir su venganza, pero en la oficina de Naraku, a este le incomodaba un presentimiento.

-¿Crees que hicimos bien en confiar en ese granuja estafador?-. Preguntó Bankotsu.

-Creo que tienes razón y no debimos ayudarlo, pero está bajo amenaza y si no cumple, sabrá la que le espera. Llama a los muchachos y dile que lo sigan a Japón, si intenta algo estúpido, diles que dios o Satanás, tendrán un nuevo huésped-. Respondió Naraku.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Finalmente Kagome quiere abrir su corazón a Inuyasha aunque niegue reconocer que se está enamorando de él y romper esa capa de hielo de mujer ruda que tiene. Por otro lado, Koga está dispuesto a todo con tal de ver arruinada a Kagome y alejar su felicidad de aquel hombre del que se está enamorando, pero con la advertencia de Naraku, Koga deberá cumplir su palabra o desafiará aquella advertencia que le brindó Heiden. Que pasará?. En el capítulo 10, se sabrá todo. Arrivederchi.

PD: Se aclara que el apellido de Kagome se cambiará a Vergner y dejará de ser Higurashi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	10. El plan perfecto de Koga

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 10:** El plan perfecto de Koga.

Bankotsu, llamó a los matones de Naraku y les dio las instrucciones de seguir a Koga, les dio la descripción de este y que averigüen donde vive y todo para informarle a él y a Naraku.

Los hombres de Naraku, cumplieron minuciosamente las órdenes de Bankotsu y sin ser vistos, informaban de cada movimiento del perseguido sin que este lo sepa, pero Koga había ideado un plan que estaba seguro le daría resultado y con ello lograría que Kagome, no solo despida a Inuyasha, si no que lo odie por el resto de su vida.

Finalmente, llegó el día de viajar a Japón. Inuyasha estaba ansioso y entusiasmado de poder viajar por primera vez al país padre del manga y del anime que tanto adora. Llevaba su maletín esposado, aunque suene insólito, a su muñeca derecha, a Kagome le daba vergüenza de verlo, pero respetaba que tenga miedo a extraviarlo o que se lo roben, pese a que le dijo mil veces que ella podía cuidárselo, si él tenía algo que hacer, pero esos dibujos de manga, eran demasiado sagrados para él aunque sea Kagome quien ordenó hacerlos para los siguientes mangas que serán editados y se esperan sean furor.

Ajenos a todo esto, un disfrazado Koga, los seguía intensamente y sin levantar sospechas ante la policía del aeropuerto, ya que está siendo buscado intensamente por las autoridades, por amenazar de muerte a un hombre, que era precisamente Inuyasha.

A la hora señalada, embarcaron en el avión y en clase bussines, Koga no fue tan afortunado y debió viajar en clase turista, cosa que lo enfureció, ya que Naraku le reservó esa clase.

El avión, despegó sin problemas y cuando ya habían transcurrido media hora de despegado el avión, Inuyasha procedió a culminar su manga, mientras Kagome sacaba su iphone de su cartera y sonrió de soslayo al verlo.

-No es necesario que sigas dibujando, descansa de vez en cuando-. Le dijo Kagome.

-Me encantaría, pero si no dibujo, es como si me aburriera en un mundo sin nadie alrededor o ideas que me falten-. Le respondió el ambarino.

Kagome sonrió sorprendida ante esa respuesta y le insistió que descanse y mantenga la cabeza fría para estar presente ante los editores japoneses con los que van a reunirse. A todo esto, un celoso y enloquecido Koga, trataba de contener su furia al ver a su mujer, charlar tan oronda y tranquilamente con su dibujante, al cual quiere ver muerto para alejarlo de ella.

Horas más tarde, Inuyasha cedió al sueño, luego de cenar y tener su estomago bien lleno y Kagome hizo lo mismo al breve tiempo, pero un desvelado Koga, seguía acumulando venganza a paladas, ya que vio como, no se sabía si intencional o inocentemente, la pelinegra había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Luego de larguísimas horas de viaje, llegaron a Tokio, Inuyasha estaba maravillado, mirando desde la ventanilla del avión, toda la ciudad de Tokio a lo cual, Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír y negar alegremente al ver a su dibujante, quedar tan hechizado con una ciudad que nunca visitó. Koga no veía las horas de bajar del avión y golpear a Inuyasha hasta matarlo, pero no se percató de que los hombres de Naraku, lo observaban sigilosamente por si se mandaba alguna buena macana.

Al bajar del avión, Kagome e Inuyasha, pasaron las revisiones de la aduana y toda la tramitación necesaria antes de ingresar al Japón. En tanto, un pensativo Koga, observaba que Inuyasha, llevaba un maletín que no dejaba a sol ni a sombra y se preguntaba mil veces si ese maletín, no será un tesoro para él y de seguro debe serlo, ahí debe llevar sus mangas y sus dibujos y eso podría ser la llave para separarlo de Kagome, así que ideó un plan para separarlo de los dibujos y una vez que haya culminado esa misión, podrá rever si lo mata o no, pese a la advertencia de Naraku que lo quiere vivo.

Kagome e Inuyasha, se encontraron con un experto mangaka japonés, que los recibió muy cortésmente, al igual que todo su séquito y prontamente, abordaron los autos que los llevarán a la editorial donde firmarán los papeles y contratos, pero antes, dejarán su equipaje, en el hotel donde se hospedarán en su breve estadía en Japón.

Inuyasha miraba por la ventanilla del auto, maravillado todo el paisaje de la hermosa Tokio, sus enormes rascacielos, el centro, las calles, todo. Kagome casi no le prestaba atención, ya que estaba hablando por celular, con los empresarios españoles que la esperarán la semana próxima, para concluir el negocio. Ajenos a todo esto, Koga los seguía disfrazado desde un auto, siguiéndolos cautelosamente, cosa de que el chofer no sospeche nada y no alerte a la custodia que iba en los autos detrás del de Kagome e Inuyasha, pese a que el verlo juntos, lo ponía más alterado.

Al llegar al hotel, Kagome e Inuyasha, se registraron y la pelinegra tomó sus llaves, pero a Inuyasha no le dieron la suya y extrañado le preguntó a su jefa ¿porque a él no le dieron la suya?.

-Oye, ¿Porqué no me dieron mi llave?-. Preguntó extrañado Inuyasha.

-Simple, dormirás conmigo, además, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos sigue, no me preguntes porqué, pero es un instinto que tengo-. Respondió Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró tanto confuso como asombrado ¿Cómo sabía que alguien los seguía y cómo era eso de que iba a dormir con ella solo por protegerlo? Será realmente por eso o Kagome tiene otra idea? Vaya uno a saberlo, lo cierto es que un ya enloquecido Koga, no veía las horas de que pueda concretar su plan.

A todo esto, los custodios de Naraku seguían informando a su jefe sobre los movimientos de Koga.

-Será mejor que vayamos personalmente a Japón-. Propuso Bankotsu a Naraku. –Temo que ese idiota haga algo indebido-.

-Coincido contigo, Bankotsu-. Acordó Naraku con su socio. – Partiremos esta misma noche, ya que he reservado boletos por si ese sabandija de Wolf, llegaba a traicionarnos-.

Naraku y Bankotsu, informaron a Miroku que irán al Japón a seguir a Koga y a él lo dejarán a cargo de la editorial por si surgían novedades.

Mientras tanto, en Japón, Koga seguía con su plan y siguió minuciosamente cada movimiento que hacían Kagome e Inuyasha, cuando ambos salieron del hotel, subieron al mismo vehículo y partieron hacia la editorial japonesa, donde firmarán los contratos previos a la entrega de los mangas de Inuyasha y su presentación. A Inuyasha le hubiese gustado tener un poco más de tiempo para poder presentar su proyecto, pero le faltaba mucho por terminar, recién había culminado casi el comienzo y estaba dispuesto aunque sea a llegar a la mitad, pero como no sabe que le deparará el futuro, no tiene ni idea de cómo seguirlo y menos que le depara el futuro al lado de Kagome y siendo acosado por un novio enloquecido de celos, que cree que le robará a su novia.

Antes de salir del hotel, Kagome lucía un vestido blanco ceñido al torso y vientre y de pollera medio acampanada y holgada hasta arriba de sus rodillas y un blazer de color negro y sandalias de taco alto del mismo color, cosa que deslumbró a Inuyasha.

-Disculpa que te lo diga, pero estas muy hermosa-. Dijo el ambarino tímidamente.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Inuyasha-. Dijo agradecida la pelinegra. –Tú tampoco estas nada mal, es la primera vez que te veo lucir tan sport-.

Inuyasha, se vistió con unos jeans azules, una chomba azul con rayas muy delgadas de color blanco verticales y zapatillas Nike, de color gris negro y era cierto que a Kagome le sorprendió verlo así, puesto que siempre iba de camisa y zapatos a la editorial.

-_Vas a tragarte tus piropos hacia mi chica, cuando te haga pedazos y te separe de ella para siempre, perro asqueroso-._ Pensó Koga, mientras espiaba escondido.

Pero mientras su ira lo llevaba a los límites de cometer un crimen, el pelinegro, pudo percatarse de que era seguido por guardaespaldas de Naraku y ahí supo inmediatamente que Naraku no había confiado en él, pese a que le dio el viaje a Japón y de ahí en más, supo lo que tenía que hacer y no perder un segundo más.

Koga, estaba seguro que Naraku y Bankotsu, debían estar rumbo a Japón, así que puso en marcha el plan uno que era sacarse de encima a los custodios de Naraku y como caída de cielo, una de las conserjes del hotel, le entregó un libro a Koga, para que deje su opinión sobre el hospedaje en el hotel y dejó su nota, pero aparte, y gracias a que sabía japonés, escribió que 2 sujetos que estaban escondidos en la puerta, eran asesinos que querían matar a la señorita Kagome Vergner y la estaban esperando. Al leer la nota, el director del hotel, llamó inmediatamente a la policía y los dos custodios de Naraku fueron arrestados e incomunicados y no pudieron informar a Naraku, que estaba en viaje junto a Bankotsu sl mismo Japón.

Con la primera fase concretada, Koga puso en marcha el plan dos, tomó su otro bolso y salió rumbo a la editorial y esperaba llegar antes de que lo hagan Kagome e Inuyasha, cosa que no consiguió, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría su oportunidad.

En la enorme editorial japonesa, un nervioso Koga, aguardaba el milagro, mientras en la gran oficina, Kagome e Inuyasha se disponían a firmar el contrato, cuando a Inuyasha le vinieron ganar de ir al baño y Kagome lo autorizó, pero quiso que vaya con custodia, cosa que Inuyasha rechazó.

-Me hincha que me trates como a un niño, volveré en una pieza-. Dijo Inuyasha entre divertido y fastidiado por como lo vigila Kagome.

-Solo me preocupo, han pasado cosas feas, Inuyasha-. Replicó la pelinegra algo enojada.

-Despreocúpate, ese maniático de tu novio, no está aquí en Japón y todo saldrá bien-. Afirmó el ambarino y fue hacia el baño

Kagome sonrió y negó de paso con su cabeza, si quería realmente enamorarlo, su misión no iba a ser nada difícil y menos darle una sorpresa si todo esto llegaba a salir bien.

Inuyasha entró al sanitario para hombres de la lujosa editorial y sin siquiera saberlo, cuando terminó de orinar y lavarse sus manos, un encapuchado lo atacó por la espalda y de un estrepitoso golpe, lo desmayó y lo sacó del baño, por el ducto de ventilación hacia la calle, todo había salido perfecto.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome se extrañaba que Inuyasha tardara tanto, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa y se maldijo por no mandar a alguien a que lo vigile y que no le pase nada. Repentinamente, su celular sonó y atendió, de no muy buen ánimo.

-¿Sí?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con desgano.

-Si quieres ver vivo a tú dibujante, será mejor que bajes con su maletín en menos de diez minutos y con el contrato o de lo contrario no volverás a verlo en tu vida-. Dijo una voz amenazante masculina.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó Kagome histérica. -¿Dónde está Inuyasha y que quiere?-. Gritó casi al borde del llanto.

-Ya te lo dije, si queres verlo vivo, lleva inmediatamente su maletín y el contrato adonde yo te diga y te será mejor que hables con tu novio Koga Wolf y te olvides de Inuyasha, porque si no volvés con él, tu adorado dibujante, será cadáver-. Concluyó el secuestrador y cortó la llamada.

Kagome se largó a llorar, todos estaban compungidos, ya que no sabían que estaba pasando allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora Kagome que su viaje se convirtió en una pesadilla?.

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Al parecer, el plan de Koga, fue perfecto y ahora que Inuyasha fue secuestrado, Kagome debe tomar una decisión. ¿Qué hará? Averígüenlo en el capítulo siguiente. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	11. La osada maniobra de Eri

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 11: **La osada maniobra de Eri.

Kagome abandonó la reunión y fue directamente a encerrarse en el hotel donde había reservado todo, estaba muy nerviosa y con miedo por lo ocurrido, Inuyasha había sido secuestrado por un loco y temía por su vida. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero no quiso atenderlo aún sabiendo que eso sería imponer un riesgo para Inuyasha, ya que debía ser el sujeto que tenía a Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto y a pocas horas de arribar a Tokio, Naraku y Bankotsu, recibieron un mensaje en el ipad de Bankotsu que decía que ya tienen cautivo a Inuyasha y que esperan por los papeles del contrato de la editorial de Kagome y que ya tiene en su poder los dibujos del ambarino. Naraku no podía creerlo, si fue Koga el que lo logró, de seguro le pagará una buena suma, pero lo que ignora el rival de Kagome, es que Koga está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de apartar a su novia de al lado de Inuyasha.

Más tarde, Kagome se cambió de ropa, se puso un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de color negro, unas botas de vestir de plataforma mediana y una camisa de color cian. Su celular volvió a sonar y esta vez atendió, quizá sea el tipejo que había capturado a Inuyasha.

-¿Quién habla?-. Preguntó la pelinegra algo histérica.

-Es mejor que te calmes y escuches bien-. Dijo la voz del secuestrador. –Regresa a Nueva York y allí te daré las instrucciones de lo que debes hacer y por lo visto no tienes los contratos contigo. Te advertí que quiero esos contratos o no volverás a ver a tú amante-. Masculló el sujeto.

-Mira, pedazo de basura. Sé que eres Koga y voy a rescatar a Inuyasha haciendo lo que pides, pero en cuanto a regresar contigo, puedes olvidarte de ello. ¡Jamás regresaré al lado de un psicópata asesino y demente como tú! ¡OISTE BIEN!-. Gritó enloquecida la pelinegra.

El secuestrador cortó la llamada y Kagome estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Hizo una llamada telefónica a Nueva York y Eri atendió de inmediato.

-¿Hola?-. Atendió la secretaria de Kagome.

-¡¿Eri?! Soy Kagome. Necesito que escuches con atención-. Dijo Kagome con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Kagome? Que pasó, por que hablas así-. Preguntó alarmada Eri, que preocupó a Sango.

-Calla y escucha. Han secuestrado a Inuyasha y tengo la sospecha de que fue Koga y no me extrañaría que ese infeliz de Heiden esté detrás de todo esto-. Explicó Kagome.

-¡¿Secuestraron a Inuyasha?!-. Preguntó Eri alarmada.

-¡Sí!-. Asintió Kagome. –Escucha, el secuestrador o sea Koga, volverá a llamar de seguro para pedir un rescate, quiero que le digas a Sango, que se embarque en el primer vuelo a Japón disponible y se lleve todo nuestro equipaje, yo la ayudaré, pero necesito pedirte además que estés alerta porque voy a necesitarte si el secuestrador llama y veré si puedo hacer que te dé a ti las instrucciones-. Decretó Kagome con firmeza.

-No te preocupes, estaremos al pendiente-. Dijo Eri y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Sango preocupada.

-Secuestraron a Inuyasha y Kagome tiene la firmeza que de Koga y Naraku Heiden están detrás de todo esto-. Respondió Eri tratando de calmarse.

-Le dije mil veces a Kagome que largara a ese bastardo, pero nunca me oyó-. Gruñó Sango apretando su puño izquierdo.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en esto y Kagome me pidió que te embarques en el primer vuelo a Japón. Busca alguna compañía aérea que tenga vuelos a Japón y parte de inmediato, Kagome necesita ayuda-. Ordenó Eri.

-De acuerdo-. Asintió Sango.

Así, la castaña buscó en internet las compañías aéreas que tengan vuelos a Japón para ese día y felizmente encontró un vuelo que partía esa misma tarde hacia el país y reservó su lugar en el vuelo y cuando llegó la hora de partir, fue hacia el aeropuerto Kennedy y embarcó en el vuelo hacia el Japón.

Mientras, una nerviosa Eri, se paseaba de un lado a otro, la joven que lucía un traje de minifalda y chaqueta de color blanco crema y una blusa blanco tiza, quería saber más sobre el secuestro de Inuyasha y en cierto modo, arrepentirse aún más por haberse mofado de él, cuando recién empezaba su trabajo en la editorial, pero si pensaba hacer lo que quería, debía lidiar en enfrentarse con su amiga y jefa, ya que su deseo iba más allá de una disculpa.

A la noche, Kagome volvió a recibir una llamada del secuestrador de Inuyasha y ni bien negoció con él, llamó inmediatamente a Eri y le pasó el mensaje, la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla, grabó la llamada del secuestrador y la escuchó atentamente para seguir sus pasos.

-_**Este es mi primer y único mensaje señorita Vergner, si quieres ver de nuevo a tú dibujante con vida, el precio será el siguiente, no solo quiero 2 millones y medio de dólares en billetes de 100 que vengan en fajos de 10mil, además que quiero los contratos que usted iba a firmar en Japón y los que lo vinculan a su dibujante con su empresa, una vez reunido eso, ponga todo en un maletín que me dará usted y quiero la clave escrita arriba de los cerrojos del mismo, allí la esperará un auto o a su secretaria, y deje el maletín allí, cuando haya comprobado que ninguna de las dos es tan estúpida como para cometer una locura, dejaremos marchar al muchacho y deberá olvidarse de que siga trabajando en su editorial, por que él ahora pertenecerá a otra, pero le doy esta última advertencia, no intentes poner rastreadores en el maletín y avisar a la policía, FBI y seguridad aeroportuaria o no volverás a ver con vida a tú dibujante y respecto a tú novio, aún no he visto avances…-**_

Eri apagó el mensaje, no quería seguir oyendo, estaba tan furiosa que quería romper la computadora de un puñetazo ya que le revolvía el estomago seguir oyendo esa voz, ella también tenía la sospecha y ahora le cerraba todo, de que los culpables debían ser Heiden y ese Koga Wolf, Eri se juró que antes de que lo mate Kagome, ella lo hará primero, pero se despertó de su sueño de asesinato y empezó a cumplir con el requisito del secuestrador. Entró en la oficina de Kagome con un maletín en mano, lo apoyó sobre el escritorio y lo abrió, se re inclinó sentada en la silla hacia la caja fuerte que estaba a sus espaldas y oprimió los botones de la clave y gracias al reconocimiento de voz la caja desactivó la alarma y abrió la puerta. Sacó uno de los fajos y barajó los billetes y luego fue tomando uno por uno hasta contar los 2 millones y medio que exigió el secuestrador y los fue apilando en el escritorio y luego dentro del maletín, luego sacó de la misma caja fuete, los contratos que vinculan a Inuyasha con la editorial Vergner y graznó levemente sus dientes y tuvo una idea que esperaba funcione, encendió la computadora de Kagome y gracias a que en la misma caja fuerte estaba la clave de ingreso a esa computadora, Eri no tuvo problemas en acceder a ella y realizar su plan.

Cuando terminó, encendió la impresora e imprimió todos los documentos y los metió dentro de la carpeta del contrato, pero guardó los originales. Su idea era crear un contrato falso y de hecho lo hizo, solo esperaba que su plan no fracase o no se lo perdonaría nunca, aparte de que Kagome aparte de despedirla, la iba a cortar en cuadraditos por su osada maniobra. Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que solo faltaban 15 minutos para que el auto indicado por el secuestrador, esté en el sitio indicado y la maniobra pueda llevarse a cabo.

Sin embargo, Eri recibió una visita inesperada y era la de Miroku. Esta al verlo se quedó pasmada, pero luego reaccionó y lo miró enfurecidamente.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, maldito sinvergüenza?-. Preguntó Eri enojada.

-Necesito hablarte y rápido-. Respondió Miroku tímidamente.

-Ahora no puedo, estoy en una situación delicada-. Dijo Eri apartándolo de su lado.

Pero antes de que Miroku le diga algo, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Eri atendió y era un sujeto de voz extraña, que de seguro debía ser el secuestrador o uno de sus secuaces.

-El auto ya está abajo-. Indicó la voz masculina y cortó.

Eri bajó raudamente, seguida por Miroku, pero esta le ordenó que se quede dentro del edificio, por que de seguro si lo veían, se podía generar un gran alboroto y cancelen el rescate, ya que Miroku trabaja para Naraku y Eri no confiaba para nada en él.

Eri se acercó al auto y el acompañante, bajó levemente el vidrio polarizado y por el hueco sacó un arma apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¿Traes todo?-. Preguntó el sicario.

-Sí, está todo-. Respondió Eri temerosa.

-Bien, dámelo, pero espera acá-. Ordenó el sujeto.

Eri le dio el maletín por la hendija de la ventanilla del auto y el sujeto lo tomó, revisó todo y con un detector de dinero falso, chequeó el dinero y con otro detector de metales que no haya nada extraño. Revisó las carpetas y al parecer mordió el anzuelo.

-Puedes irte, todo está en orden. Pero será mejor que no avisen a nadie como se les indicó, o no lo verán de nuevo-. Amenazó el sujeto.

-No soy tan estúpida como para hacer que lo maten-. Gruñó Eri.

El auto se fue raudamente en dirección al aeropuerto, pero mientras eso ocurría, Eri se tapó su rostro con sus manos y quería largarse a llorar, empezaba a arrepentirse de lo que hizo de cambiar los contratos verdaderos por uno falso, se estaba jugando una carta importante que iba a determinar su futuro, pero casi repentinamente, Miroku se acercó a ella, había bajado y observado todo.

-Quisiera decirte algo-. Le dijo Miroku.

-¡Ahora no!-. Gritó histérica. –En estos momentos, no estoy de humor para nada-.

Eri entró al edificio y a los pocos minutos salió con su cartera y maletín en mano y se fue a su departamento, subió a su auto y partió hacia allá.

Más tarde, y una vez en su casa, Eri se daba una ducha que le relaje su cuerpo y sus nervios. Seguía pensando que podía llegar a pasar si el secuestrador se daba cuenta de que los contratos no eran los originales, pero cómo ella misma los había hecho antes de que Inuyasha los firmara y aparte de que es la encargada de imprimir y hacer los contratos que Kagome le hará firmar a sus nuevos empleados, no podía haber riesgo, sin embargo no estaba nada tranquila.

Cuando salió de ducharse, se secó todo su cuerpo y se cubrió con una toalla de color rojo y al salir del baño, escuchó el timbre, abrió la puerta sin importarle que estaba desnuda y solo con una toalla cubriéndole parte de su cuerpo y sus partes pudorosas. Al ver que era Mirou, trató de cerrarle, pero este forzó y logró entrar, Eri retrocedió y tomó un cenicero, amenazándolo que se lo iba a arrojar por la cabeza si no se iba, pero Miroku la detuvo.

-Espera, solo quiero darte una información vital sobre Inuyasha-. Dijo Miroku secándose el sudor.

-No te creo y lárgate antes de que grite y llamen a la policía-. Dijo Eri furiosa.

-¡No seas idiota!-. Gritó Miroku. –Quiero ayudar y sé donde lo tienen.

Eri respiraba agitada, se aferró su toalla al cuerpo, no sabía si confiar en Miroku o no, podía ser una trampa, pero por otro lado, si Miroku decía la verdad, podía ser la heroína de todo esto y rescatar a Inuyasha antes de que el secuestrador cobre el rescate y logre que Inuyasha firme con Heiden, pese a los contratos falsos que ella hizo. ¿Cuál será su determinación?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Finalmente el secuestrador dio sus órdenes, pero Eri hizo una osada maniobra que podía costarle miles de dolores de cabeza y hasta su vida. Pero si confía en Miroku, podría salir de todo aunque no sabe si confiar o no en él. Todo esto en el capítulo 12 dentro de 15 días. Arrivederchi.

Guille 8Knight Rider)

PD: el capítulo, podré hacerlo yo o Perla.


	12. Secuestrado en Las Vegas

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 12:** Secuestrado en Las Vegas.

Eri miró fijamente a Miroku y notó el deseo del pelinegro de no dejar de mirarla con esas ganas de cortejarla y de ver que solo tiene una toalla puesta, así que decidió que hablara de una vez.

-Muy bien, habla, te escucho-. Lo alentó Eri chasqueando sus dedos para despertarlo.

-Ah, sí. Disculpa… (Hizo una pausa)… Sé donde tienen a Inuyasha como te decía-. Dijo el ambarino riendo algo avergonzado.

-Pues habla ya y vete-. Exigió Eri.

-Vaya carácter. Mejor arréglate sola-. Dijo Miroku ofendido y dio media vuelta para irse.

Eri apretó sus dientes, lo agarró de la solapa de su chaqueta y lo llevó dentro de su departamento, en eso casi se le cae la toalla del cuerpo y hubiera sido tremendo papelón que estuviese desnuda delante de un extraño aunque sea su ex compañero de trabajo.

-Ve y ponte algo de ropa, no estoy interesado en verte desnuda-. Dijo Miroku serio.

Eri entró a su habitación, algo extrañada ya que sabe lo mujeriego que es Miroku y en cómo le dijo que se vaya a vestir para no verla totalmente desnuda. Se vistió rápidamente y salió de su habitación, se había puesto una camisa naranja, unos pantalones de vestir negros y unas botas medianas de taco medio bajo.

-Bien, ya me vestí, ahora habla-. Exigió Eri con firmeza.

-Supe por cierto pajarito, que Inuyasha está cautivo en Las Vegas, en un hotel casino-. Confesó Miroku.

-¿En un casino?-. Preguntó Eri incrédula.

-Si-. Asintió Miroku.

-¿Acaso crees que tengo cara de tonta o pretendes tomarme el pelo?-. Preguntó Eri cruzándose de brazos.-Por si no estás bien informado, un casino tiene vigilancia y custodios, hubiesen sabido todo-.

-Realmente lo eres-. Dijo Miroku con sarcasmo.- Creo que te olvidas que no sabe nadie que es un secuestrado y que si no, no hubiese pasado tan libremente por inmigraciones o los puestos fronterizos si lo hubiesen sacado por tierra-.

Eri pensó que Miroku tenía razón, el secuestrador había ordenado que nadie diga nada ni de aviso a las autoridades o iba a matar a Inuyasha. Eri se armó de valor y le hizo una pregunta que quizá sea de vital importancia para comenzar por la punta del ovillo.

-Dime algo. Quien tiene a Inuyasha,…¿Es Koga?-. Preguntó Eri.

El pelinegro asintió con su cabeza y ya estaba todo dicho. Pero si se lo decía a Kagome, el secuestrador podía tener intervenido su teléfono intervenido o estar siguiéndola, ya que si estaba asociado con Heiden, de seguro debe tener gente suya vigilando a Kagome o el mismísimo Koga debe tener a los suyos.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar de Las Vegas, un cautivo Inuyasha no la estaba pasando muy bien, Koga lo había golpeado mucho y le había quitado su cuaderno donde estaba escribiendo su historia.

-Vaya vaya-. Dijo Koga con maldad. –Miren al degeneradito escribiendo historias de cómo se conquista a mi mujer-.

-N…no es cierto,… solo es una historia para hacer mi manga-. Tartamudeó dolorido el peliblanco.

-¿No me digas?-. Preguntó Koga con cinismo. –Entonces por qué mencionas a tú jefa y en cómo vives cada día, minuto y hora con ella-. Volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, pero esta vez le pegó una patada al golpeado rostro de Inuyasha y lo agarró del pelo.- Si vuelves a escribir una historia relacionada con mi mujer, juro que por más que te quiera Heiden, irás al lado de dios, fui claro-. Masculló.

Inuyasha apenas asintió, pero se armó de valor y contestó sin temor a la represalia de un asesino Koga dispuesto a todo.

-¿Y crees que después de esto, Kagome va a querer volver contigo?-. Preguntó medio riendo. -¡Debes estar loco si crees eso-.

Koga se agachó frente a su dolorido cautivo y sin dudarlo contestó a las palabras del ambarino.

-Eso crees tú, bobo. Pero seguro lo hará si quiere volver a verte vivo, pero para cuando te libere, yo ya habré estado casado con mi Kagome y haciendo el amor con ella cómo debe ser y tú deberás buscarte un nuevo empleo, ya que no trabajarás más en su editorial, ya que yo seré parte de ella y decidiré quien se queda y quien no-.

-Lo dudo mucho-. Siseó Inuyasha adolorido.

Koga hizo una mueca de risa vehemente y se marchó, si su plan tenía éxito, no solo habrá ganado dinero, sino que habrá ganado la pulseada a Kagome y cumplida su venganza. Miró el cuaderno de Inuyasha, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo derecho y prendió fuego el cuaderno ante un atónito Inuyasha que veía como todo su esfuerzo se convertía en cenizas.

-¡¿QUE HAZ HECHO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA?!-. Gritó Inuyasha.

-Evitar que te sigas haciéndola con mi mujer-. Rió Koga y se marchó de la suite directo al casino.

Antes de irse, amordazó a Inuyasha y lo ató a la pata de la cama, cosa de que el ambarino no pueda moverse ni avisar a nadie.

-¡Ups!-. Dijo el pelinegro sádicamente.- Pobrecito, se quedó sin su historia de pajerito-. Dijo Koga mofándose de él con gesto de lamento sarcástico.

Inuyasha sentía unas enormes ganas de asesinarlo y juró que eso iba a hacer cuando todo esto termine, el haberse metido con sus cosas sagradas era lo peor que podían hacerle.

En tanto, en Japón, una nerviosa Kagome, seguía esperando noticias de Inuyasha, cuando recibió un llamado telefónico, miró la pantalla de su celular y vio que era Miroku, al principio dudó en atender, pero finalmente se armó de valor y atendió.

-¿Qué quieres, maldito infeliz?-. Preguntó Kagome con mordacidad.

-Tranquilízate, Kagome-. Respondió Miroku. –Quiero ayudar y se donde tienen a Inuyasha-.

-¡¿ERES TONTO O QUE?!-. Gritó Kagome furiosa. -¡NO PENSASTE QUE PUEDEN ESTAR OYÉNDONOS?!-.

-No lo están haciendo, tranquila, conozco cada movimiento de mi jefe Naraku, pero escucha bien, a Inuyasha lo tienen secuestrado en Las Vegas, sospecho que en algún casino-. Informó Miroku.

-¿Me tomas el pelo o qué?-. Preguntó Kagome. –En Las Vegas hay miles de casinos, y encima tiene n custodios-. Dijo casi histérica.

-Si lo sé, pero cómo deben haberte pedido que no informen a nadie, no deben saberlo y eso ya se lo dije a Eri y tenemos un plan para rescatarlo juntos. Inuyasha es mi amigo, aunque él esté trabajando para ti y quiero verlo sano y salvo-.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro. ¿Cómo era eso de que Eri y Miroku tenían un plan para rescatar a Inuyasha juntos. Le sonaba muy raro, pero decidió calmarse y ver si todo podía marchar bien y finalmente decidió dar luz verde al plan de ambos.

-Está bien, les daré una oportunidad, pero si fracasan, juro que ambos van a pagármelas todas juntas-. Advirtió severamente.

-Lo entendemos y gracias-. Afirmó Miroku.

Kagome cortó la llamada, estaba tan transpirada y nerviosa, que se quitó toda la ropa y no se dejó nada, su corazón, latía a mil por hora. Esperaba que el plan de Miroku y Eri de resultado, ya que ambos se jugaban sus cabezas y una se jugaba su empleo y amistad de su jefa y amiga. Se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar una soda a la heladera, al levantarse, las sábanas se pegaron a su desnudo cuerpo, producto del sudor y a medida que la sábana azul se iba despegando, fue cayendo entre la cama, el borde de esta y el suelo.

Kagome sacó una Coca Light de la heladera, abrió la lata y empezó a beber, pudo sentir que le devolvió energías y apaciguarle la sed y calor que la invadió por su nerviosismo, aunque no estaba muy tranquila, eso la calmó mucho, volvió a acostarse en la cama y a terminar de beber su bebida cola. Su pose y las sábanas plegadas sobre la cama y su cuerpo, eran una bella obra de arte.

En tanto, Eri y Miroku, partieron rumbo a Las Vegas a rescatar a Inuyasha. Lo que Miroku ignoraba, era que Eri era una excelente pistolera y sabía cómo manejar armas, incluso escopetas de alto calibre y eso por eso que sigilosamente, llevaba una en su maleta de viaje y gracias a que estaba camuflada, pasó desapercibida ante los scanner de la aduana y vigilancia.

Horas más tarde, ambos llegaron a Las Vegas, mientras Sango ya estaba llegando a Japón. Ni bien aterrizó, realizó todos los trámites y llamó a Kagome al hotel.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó la pelinegra mientras ponía la TV muda.

-¿Kagome? Soy Sango, ya he llegado, estoy yendo para el hotel-. Dijo Sango.

-Qué bueno que has llegado. Solo déjame vestirme y te esperaré-. Respondió Kagome feliz.

-Ok, enseguida estoy allí-. Confirmó Sango y colgó la llamada y partió hacia el hotel.

Rápidamente, Kagome procedió a vestirse. Se puso nueva lencería, se puso unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa de manga corta de color blanco y una chaqueta que le haga juego con su pantalón y de color negra y botas de vestir de taco mediano y algo grueso. A los pocos minutos, Sango llegó al hotel y ni bien obtuvo el número de habitación y registrarse, subió y se abrazó con su amiga ni bien la recibió al abrir la puerta.

-¡Ay, Sango!-. Chilló Kagome. –Te necesitaba imperiosamente-.

-Lo sé, amiga. Lo sé, por eso vine ni bien me llamaste-. Dijo Sango calmándola.-¿Cómo va todo?-. Preguntó a l último.

-No lo se, ese canalla no me ha vuelto a llamar, pero tengo entendido que Eri ya hizo todo lo que le pidió ese imbécil y ahora fue con Miroku a Las Vegas-.

-¿A Las Vegas?-. Preguntó Sango asombrada. -¿Y a que fueron esos dos a Las Vegas? Supondré que no a divertirse-. Preguntó con enfado.

-No precisamente, pero Miroku tiene el dato certero de que Inuyasha está cautivo en un hotel de Las Vegas y que Koga es su captor-. Respondió Kagome terminando de empacar su valija.

-Suena raro eso-. Dijo Sango con desconfianza.

_A mí igual, pero si eri confió en él, no creo que me falle, además de que se estaría jugando muchas cosas, no creo que Eri se deje ningunear por Miroku-. Afirmó Kagome.

-Yo también lo espero, Kag. Pero viniendo de ese caradura, podría esperarse cualquier cosa, solo espero que a Eri no le pase nada malo-. Fomentó Sango con preocupación.

Kagome pensó lo mismo, pero repentinamente sonó su celular y sin mirar quien era, atendió.

-¿Sí?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Soy yo, mi amor. Se lo que paso y lo lamento, pero quiero saber si vas a darme la respuesta positiva de que vas a casarte conmigo o le diré a mi amigo que acabe con tú dibujante. ¿Qué me respondes?-. Preguntó Koga con amenaza incluida y burla de paso.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Esta historia se pone cada vez más impactante. Solo habrá que saber… ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kagome?. Continuará en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	13. El valor de Kagome

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 13:** El valor de Kagome.

Kagome no le dijo nada durante unos segundos breves, pero al instante reaccionó

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para saber que no fuiste vos el que secuestró a Inuyasha porque sos un despechado cretino que le dije un no rotundo?-. Preguntó Kagome apretando sus dientes.

-Respuesta incorrecta-. Dijo Koga. –Segunda chance-.

-¿Quieres saber mi respuesta-. Preguntó Kagome con risa furiosa. –¡Mi respuesta es NO! Y te será mejor liberar a mi dibujante o vas a saber quien soy-. Lo amenazó

-Paso uno, no se nada de tú dibujante y segundo, no es la respuesta que esperaba, cuando te llamé para saber cómo estabas-. Respondió Koga.

-Bastante mal estoy con esto-. Afirmó la pelinegra de mal humor. –Además ¿Qué puede importarte la vida de Inuyasha, cuando claramente querías matarlo?-.

-Porque me preocupas-. Dijo Koga presurosamente. – Además sigo esperando la respuesta-.

-¡¿ERES SORDO O RETRASADO MENTAL?!-. Gritó Kagome furiosa. -¡TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO VOY A VOLVER CONTIGO Y PUEDES IRTE BIEN A LA MIERDA, CERDOS BASURA Y LUNÁTICOS COMO TÚ, SON LOS QUE MENOS ME INTERESAN!-.

Kagome cortó su celular y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Sango se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Kagome se apoyó en el hombro de la castaña y lloró desconsoladamente y juró que Koga iba a pagárselas de una. Súbitamente, el celular de Kagome volvió a sonar, pero ella no lo atendió, lo tomó y lo cerró, era Koga nuevamente, que estaba decidido a hacer la vida de Kagome, una eterna pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, Eri y Miroku, habían llegado a Las Vegas con la misión de rescatar a Inuyasha. Recorrerían todos los hoteles hasta dar con él, pero Miroku, tenía el dato certero de donde podrían estar, ya que Naraku, frecuenta ir a uno de los hoteles casino más lujosos de todo Las Vegas, el Bellagio. Y de seguro, Koga estaría allí.

-Bien, ahí está el hotel casino, Bellagio-. Señaló Miroku.

-Fantástico-. Dijo Eri con sonrisa sarcástica.

-Vamos, mi plan no es tan malo después de todo-. Dijo Miroku mirándola incrédulo.

-No para qué, yo tengo que ser la esposa de un manager de jugador de póker y fingir este viaje relámpago hasta que rescatemos a Inuyasha-. Dijo Eri con desdén.

-Ya verás que resultará y de paso podré irme con algunos verdes, nunca he perdido en este juego-. Dijo Miroku ilusionado.

-Y la mitad de ese dinero será mía o sabrás quien soy-. Lo amenazó Eri severamente.

-Sí, si, está bien. Recibirás tu parte-. La calmó Miroku.

Así, Eri y Miroku, entraron al hotel y se registraron. Una vez que concluyeron la tramitación fueron hacia su habitación y tuvieron la suerte de que Koga, quien certeramente estaba en ese hotel, no los viera, ni ninguno de sus seguidores. Al entrar, Miroku dejó su maleta y Eri la suya y sacaron sus disfraces.

-Iré a arreglarme, nadie debe reconocernos-. Dijo Eri llevando su ropa hacia el sanitario.

-¿No podemos hacerlo juntos?-. Preguntó Miroku pícaramente.

-Solo si queres conservar tu carne de padre, pervertido-. Gruñó Eri.

Ante esa amenaza, Miroku prefirió esperar, pero no hizo falta, el ya se estaba cambiando, mientras Eri hacía lo suyo. Al terminar, Eri salió del baño con una peluca rubia y un vestido de cocktail negro, sujeto al hombro izquierdo y bien ceñido al cuerpo, que dejaba notar sus espléndidas curvas, el vestido estaba decorado con una enorme magnolia de plata y brillantes y la falda era hasta arriba de sus rodillas y en el final de esta, llevaba lentejuelas plateadas y muy brillantes, se calzó sandalias de color negro de taco alto y se maquilló bien para no ser reconocida.

Por su parte, Miroku se puso un traje de chaqueta negra y pantalón gris, una camisa blanca y una corbata grande como un pañuelo de vestir y zapatos negros. Se puso una peluca de color castaño y lentes de contacto verdes.

-¿Estas lista-. Preguntó Miroku.

-Completamente-. Afirmó Eri.

Mientras ambos se dirigían al casino para tratar de ver si sabían algo de Koga, Kagome y Sango, ya estaban a bordo del avión que las llevará de regreso a Nueva York. La pelinegra juró por todos los medios que Koga iba a pagárselas todas juntas. No solo por secuestrar a su dibujante, si no por arruinarle su viaje a Japón, que aunque para ella es como pagarse un pasaje en ómnibus a la playa, le salió mucho dinero esa entrevista y viaje. Solo confiaba en que el plan de Eri y Miroku de resultado y que lleguen a tiempo, antes que el secuestrador entregue a Inuyasha a Naraku Heiden y este ya tenga el futuro de su editorial asegurado.

Al día siguiente, Kagome llegó a Nueva York junto a Sango, era sábado y ese día no abría su editorial. Además dadas las circunstancias, no estaba de ánimo para abrirla. Esa noche había dormido muy mal y se le notaba en su humor. Se vistió con un traje negro de chaqueta y pantalón y una camisa de color amarillo canario y unas botas de vestir de taco mediano. Bajó al garaje de su edificio, subió a su auto y partió hacia su oficina.

Al llegar, subió a su despacho y ni bien atravesó la puerta, entró al de Inuyasha y vio sus cosas y repentinamente, una imagen fantasmagórica del ambarino apareció en la silla de su escritorio, recordando las tantas veces que discutieron o ella lo felicitaba o pasaba alguna que otra cosa. Al recordar esas imágenes, una lagrima se desprendió del ojo derecho de la pelinegra y sonrió de soslayo. Cerró la puerta y fue a su escritorio. Se sentó pesadamente en su silla, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se tapó su rostro, llorando amargamente.

Era muy raro verla llorar, su carácter frío, intimidante y serio no daban señales de verla como una mujer vulnerable, pero esta ocasión, si que la daba. Además esas lágrimas ni ella misma podía explicarlas o quizá si las haya y era que se estaba enamorando de su dibujante y más que otras veces que lo conoció. Fue muy breve el tiempo que lo conoció, pero él fue el primer hombre que se animó a desafiarla, ya que ella siempre los tenía bajo su control absoluto, pero este fue algo diferente.

Repentinamente oyó la musiquilla de su celular, lo tomó y miró la pantalla, era Koga, apretó sus dientes y dejándolos ver por la parte derecha de sus labios y cerró su celular y lo arrojó sobre su mesa, de seguro, Koga iba a extorsionarla de nuevo y no tenía ganas de oírlo, pero ahora el teléfono de su oficina llamaba, descolgó el auricular a pura furia, miró la pantalla y vio que era un número privado, colgó el auricular con brusquedad y esperó a que la contestadora automática hable y que quien esté del otro lado, deje el mensaje y así sucedió, era la voz de Koga.

-Kagome, sé que estas ahí, contesta ahora,… quiero que me digas que si te vas a casar conmigo si o no, estoy esperando la respuesta positiva, se quien tiene a Inuyasha Taisho, pero solo tendrás esa información si solo te casas conmigo y…-.

En ese momento, Kagome tomó el auricular del teléfono y sabiendo que Koga estaba del otro lado, no le dio temor responderle.

-Lo buscaré yo misma cielo y tierra, no necesito ayuda de una basura maloliente como tú para buscarlo, no me voy a casar contigo y ahora mismo, iré a hablar con la jefatura de policía para pedir custodia policial y cada vez que te me acerques o me llames, pueda hacerte una denuncia que te deje preso de por vida-. Gruñó Kagome furiosa y amenazándolo.

-¿Es tú respuesta?-. Preguntó Koga calmadamente.

-¡Sí!-. Aseguró Kagome.

-En ese caso-. Dijo Koga con cinismo.

Kagome hizo una pausa, pero repentinamente escuchó unos golpes y unas quejas de dolor de fondo y se horrorizó al oír las clemencias y suplicas del pobre cautivo que estaba sufriendo la golpiza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?-. Preguntó Kagome horrorizada.

-Te dije que conozco al secuestrador de tú ex – dibujante. Si no haces lo que te ordeno y llegas a denunciarme a la policía, te puedes ir despidiendo de él. Por ahora mi amigo secuestrador se apiadará de él, pero te será mejor que cumplas. Mañana mismo, irás a Las Vegas, allí te esperaré para nuestro matrimonio-. Dijo Koga satisfecho y cortó.

Kagome, estaba que ardía de furia, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrima y su ira se acrecentaba a cada minuto. Agarró el teléfono y lo estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo pedazos el aparato y con eso desquitó en parte su furia. Juró que pase lo que pase, nunca se va a casar con Koga, pero el pelinegro le dio una muy buena pista, si él estaba en Las Vegas, de seguro Inuyasha estaba allí, pese a que esto ya lo sabía, puesto que Eri y Miroku, estaban allí. Sin dudarlo un segundo, corrió a la agencia aérea que estaba frente a su edificio de editorial y sacó un boleto para ir a Las Vegas en el primer vuelo que encuentre y para su suerte, encontró uno que salía en 2 horas. Sin perder tiempo, llamó a Sango y le dio las instrucciones que requería para todo y partió al aeropuerto para embarcarse en ese vuelo.

Horas más tarde, en el casino del lujoso hotel Bellagio, Eri y Miroku, estaban en la mesa de póker, esperando ver movimiento de Koga hasta que Eri lo divisó buscando una mesa de póker para suerte, el pelinegro se sentó en la de ellos, con algunos fajos de dinero, que Eri supo claramente que eran los que ella le había dado al secuestrador, ya que les hizo una marca roja en la cinta del atado.

-Esos son los billetes que le pagué al secuestrador del auto en Nueva York-. Le susurró Eri al oído de Miroku que observó de reojo.

-Lo cual delata claramente que Inuyasha debe estar en este hotel-. Le dijo Miroku ahora al oído de Eri.

Pero sin que ninguno de los 2 se percate, Kagome había ingresado en el hotel y pidió información sobre si alguien vio a Koga, lo que no sabía es que seguidores de Koga la estaban vigilando. La pelinegra corrió hacia el pasillo donde estaría la habitación de Koga ni bien salió del ascensor, pero no encontró señales de Inuyasha, hasta que pudo oír golpes en el techo, provenían de la terraza del hotel casino. Subió por las escaleras que daban a la terraza del enorme y largo edificio y al salir a la azotea, pudo oír unos gemidos y golpes, justo donde se encontraban los motores de los ascensores. Corrió hacia allí, golpeó la metálica puerta a ver si alguien le respondía.

-¿Hay alguien ahí-. Preguntó Kagome esperanzada.

-¡Kfagffomhee!-. Se escuchó la voz de Inuyasha taponeada.

La pelinegra, le pegó una fuerte patada a la puerta y la abrió y allí estaba Inuyasha, todo maltrecho, herido y muy sucio.

-¡INUYASHA!-. Gritó Kagome corriendo hacia él.

La pelinegra comenzó a desatarlo y una vez hecho, el peliblanco la abrazó llorando, estaba todo herido y golpeado. Kagome lloró de emoción al verlo, pero debían salir de ahí rápido y contactar a Eri y Miroku.

-Vámonos de aquí, Inuyasha. Ya es hora de irnos a casa-. Susurró feliz la pelinegra.

Pero cuando Kagome se disponía a salir de la habitación con Inuyasha a cuestas de su hombro, unos sujetos, con Koga al frente, les cerraron el paso y Koga aplaudía irónicamente.

-Vaya, vaya. Que bien, Kagome. Creí decirte que no hicieras nada estúpido, pero hiciste muy bien en venir, lástima que esto no era lo pactado, si no que venías acá a Las Vegas a casarte conmigo, no a liberar a este perro moribundo-. Dijo Koga con maldad.

-Quítate del medio o no respondo de mí-. Masculló iracunda Kagome.

En eso una voz conocida la dejó helada, un sujeto con un arma apareció repentinamente, llevando a Eri y Miroku con él, Naraku estaba acompañándolo.

-¡¿Papá?!-. Preguntó asombrada la pelinegra.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Esto si sobrepasa todo. ¿Será el padre de Kagome quien la traicionó?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	14. Una dolorosa verdad se descubre

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 14:** Una dolorosa verdad se descubre.

Kagome no podía salir de su asombro. Su padre, que ella creía desaparecido y muerto, estaba allí ante sus ojos, la pelinegra estaba que no podía reaccionar, pero se despertó y quiso poner las cosas en claro.

-¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí. Creí que…?-. Preguntó temblorosa Kagome.

-¡¿Muerto?!-. Respondió Asato. –No hija acá estoy frente a ti-.

Kagome creyó que esto era una broma de muy mal gusto y juró que si así era iba a cometer muchos crímenes aunque eso le implique quedar presa de por vida, pero al ver el anillo que siempre llevaba su padre, la cicatriz que le dejó el loro que tenían de mascota hace 6 años y la típica voz de su padre, le dieron a entender que esto no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-No puedo creerlo-. Susurró Kagome. -¿Estabas vivo?-.

-Así es, ó Asato.

Kagome respiraba agitadamente, quería gritar, golpear a su padre por mentirle durante tantos años, con que estaba muerto al igual que su madre, pero no se explicaba, que tenía que ver él en todo este embrollo, más cuando notó que Koga la miraba molesto por que cargaba a Inuyasha sobre su hombro.

-Seguramente, te estarás preguntando ¿Qué hago aquí, cuando debería estar bajo tierra, no?-. Dijo Asarto serio.

-Ya lo creo que sí-. Gruñó Kagome iracunda.

-De acuerdo, te confesaré todo. Vamos al bar del casino y mientras tomamos algo te contaré toda la versión-. Invitó su padre.

-Lo que quiero ahora, es llevar a Inuyasha a un hospital, mudarlo de ropa y llevarlo de regreso a Nueva York. Lo otro puedo esperar, aunque quisiera oír todo para darte una tremenda golpiza-. Dijo Kagome muy alterada.

-Sé cómo debes sentirte, hija. Mis hombres llevarán a Inuyasha al hospital, pero aparte de todo, debemos hablar de tu futuro con Koga-. Dijo Asato.

-Papá, entiende esto. No voy a casarme con este asesino, jamás de mi vida-. Dijo Kagome con suma determinación. –Antes prefiero casarme con un vagabundo-.

-Kagome, no seas caprichosa-. La riñó Asato. –Koga me confesó todo y realmente no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces. Sé que Inuyasha es muy buen muchacho por que conocí a su padre y fui yo quien lo había recomendado para que algún día, pertenezca a tú editorial-. Confesó.

-¿Y qué hay de mí?-. Saltó Naraku. –Yo también deseo a ese joven-.

-Inuyasha pertenece a la empresa de mi hija, señor Heiden. Yo solo estoy acá para negociar ciertas cosas, no un contrato que de momento no se llevará a cabo, por lo que voy a exigirle que le devuelva los contratos a mi hija en forma inmediata-. Ordenó Asato firmemente.

-No daré marcha atrás, quiero a Inuyasha o no habrá liberación-. Respondió Naraku tenazmente.

-Debí suponer que usted estaría atrás de toda esta maniobra, Heiden. Olvídese de Inuyasha y así como tú de mí-. Dijo Kagome a Koga a lo último.

-Jamás. Te casarás conmigo ahora o no saldrás de aquí con esta pocilga ambulante-. La retó Koga con desafío severo.

-Apártate o juro que voy a matarte-. Lo amenazó la pelinegra.

-¿Y qué harás?-. Preguntó Koga con burla. -¿Saltarás del edificio como gatúbela o la mujer maravilla?, ¡jajajajajaja! No tienes opción, Kagome-.

-Papá. Por favor, hazte a un lado, tengo que llevar a Inuyasha a un hospital, asearlo y comprarle ropa nueva-. Rogó Kagome con su santa paciencia.

-¡NO TE MOVERÁS DE AQUÍ SIN ANTES CASARTE CONMIGO!-. Gritó Koga interponiéndose delante.

Kagome le dio a Inuyasha a Eri y a Miroku, que lo recostaron en el suelo a atenderlo. La pelinegra se arremangó la manga de su chaqueta y con un feroz izquierdazo, estrelló su puño en la boca de Koga, le fracturó un diente y le dejó la boca muy malherida, el pelinegro, cayó al suelo y tomándose su rostro, miró ferozmente a la pelinegra, pero ella le ganó por goleada, ya que de sus ojos y cuerpo, emanaba fuego de ira, quien no se inmutó, fue su padre, quien la regañó finalmente.

-¡Kagome!-. Chilló Asato. –Yo no te he enseñado a ser así de rebelde y poco cortés-. La regañó. –Pídele una disculpa-. Le exigió firmemente.

-¡Nunca, papá!-. Gritó Kagome. –No pienso rebajarme a pedirle perdón a semejante porquería y ahora si no me dejas pasar, voy a gritar tan fuerte, que van a llamar a la policía y por suerte toda esta pesadilla va a terminarse-. Dijo Kagome al borde de la histeria y el llanto.

Asato asintió y les permitió marcharse.

Eri y Miroku, les siguieron y ambos llevaron a Inuyasha a un hospital de Las Vegas para cuidarlo, Eri, previo a todo, había llamado a Sango para que la reemplace, por que para ella ese día fue el peor y antes de seguir sufriendo otra pesadilla, prefirió estar en su trabajo, ayudar a su amiga y tomarse un respiro. Sango acepto reemplazarla y viajó a Las Vegas y Eri volvió a la editorial a poner un poco de orden.

Mientras tanto, Asato y su hija, estaban reunidos en el bar del casino, los 2 solos, Koga estaba en otro lugar del casino, esperando que de una vez, terminen de charlar para estar al lado de su "prometida". Pero en ese momento, padre e hija, mantenían una larga charla y mucho por revelar.

-¿Por qué, papá?-. Preguntó Kagome con parsimonia.-¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma tan vulgar?-.

Asato tomó aire y le explicó todo a su nerviosa hija.

-Es simple. Temí que esto suceda, he hecho un trato con los padres de Koga, garantizándoles que tú y él serán matrimonio algún día y como vi que todo iba viento en popa entre ustedes dos, había tomado la decisión de renunciar a todo e irme a vivir clandestinamente a Europa, más precisamente a Suiza, donde me he hecho cargo de todas mis cuentas y dejar todo a tú nombre, aparte de cederte la presidencia de la editorial que te he confiado como regalo por cumplir tu promesa de matrimonio con Wolf-. Comentó Asato detalladamente.

-¿Quieres decir que solo me dabas la presidencia de la empresa si aceptaba casarme con Koga?-. Preguntó Kagome incrédula.

-Efectivamente, hija-. Respondió Asato.-No esperaba que le fueras infiel a Koga y te terminaras enamorando de alguien que no te correspondía. Pese a que se que eres rebelde, fría y muy seca de carácter pasivo, te cedí la presidencia de la empresa, pero como te dije el trato era solo si te casabas con Wolf-.

-¿Quieres decirme que ahora que no voy a casarme con ese lunático me vas a quitar la presidencia?-. Preguntó Kagome furiosa. –Papá, si haces eso, no te miraré más a la cara y más por qué no se por qué tengo el presentimiento que tú planeaste el secuestro de Inuyasha, mi dibujante y novio-.

-No lo sé, hija. No sé si te quitaré la presidencia de la empresa, pero no hice alianza con nadie ni menos tuve que ver en ese secuestro-. Dijo Asato.- Simplemente, decidí salir de mi clandestinidad, para saber qué era lo que pasaba. Koga me contó todo y realmente está muy herido por tu traición, hija-.

-Por que no pensaba que Koga sería un loco asesino y encima que me pida dinero de mi empresa para pagarle el rescate de Inuyasha y esto de que no sabes si me despedirás de la presidencia de la empresa, no lo esperaba, papá. Sabes que quiero seguir en ese puesto-. Se quejó Kagome holgadamente.

-Lo sé, Kagome. Lo sé. Pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, no puedo evitar un trato y si no lo cumples, tendré que nombrar a Koga como nuevo presidente-. Dijo Asato duramente.

Esas palabras, dejaron sin habla a la pelinegra, que lo miró estupefacta, ¿Así qué si ella no se casaba con Koga, su propio padre era capaz de sacarla de la presidencia de la prestigiosa editorial Vergner? Kagome se tomó el rostro, se rascó con la palma de su mano izquierda su ojo del mismo lado, como si enjugara una lágrima y miró a su padre muy enojada.

-De acuerdo, papá. Si eso es lo que quieres, eso sucederá. Mañana mismo dejaré la presidencia de la editorial para cedérsela a ese asqueroso de Koga y tendrá que tomar nuevo personal, lástima que no tendrá el mismo éxito que yo he tenido y cómo supe llevar la empresa adelante, cosa que tú no lograste hacer en los 40 años que has estado al frente de ella-. Dijo Kagome heroicamente.

-No voy a permitirte que me faltes el respeto de esa forma, atrevida-. La retó Asato muy enojado. –Supe llevar muy bien la empresa, o si no, no te la hubiera entregado en tan buenas condiciones-.

-Si ya veo-. Dijo socarronamente la pelinegra. –Tuve que pasar la escoba a muchos y más a Miroku, quien trató de cortejarme con un manga doujinshi-.

-En ese caso, te apoyo-. Dijo Asato. –Pero no en que nunca supe llevar bien mi editorial-.

-¿Entonces, explícame por que desde que yo estoy en la presidencia, la editorial ha levantado un 35% las acciones y llevamos vendidos más mangas y comics que las otras veces?-. Preguntó Kagome con grandeza.- Además y gracias al talento de Inuyasha, la editorial ha surgido mucho más-.

Asato suspiró y se tomó su frente, sabe que lo que le dijo Kagome, aunque suene muy duro, era verdad y en estos momentos, debía dirimir si dejar a su hija al frente de la editorial o nombrar a Koga como su sucesor al frente de la misma, pero las palabras de Kagome, retumbaban como truenos en la cabeza de Asato, sabiendo que era posible que la editorial no resurgiera como lo estaba pasando con Kagome al frente de la editorial.

-Lo que me dijiste fue muy duro-. Dijo Asato con dolor.

-No podía permitir que me digas que yo soy mala presidenta, cuando fui yo quien la elevó aún más y que encima quieras despedirme de la presidencia de la misma solo porque no me voy a casar con el fachoso de Koga-. Replicó Kagome gélidamente.

-Veo que disfrutas vapuleándome-. Siseó la voz de Koga a espaldas de Kagome.

-Koga, no hemos terminado de hablar. Déjanos solos-. Ordenó Asato.

-Llevan más de 1 hora charloteando y yo quiero estar con mi novia-. Gruñó Koga molesto.

-Si no quieres comerte otro muñón como el de antes, te sugiero que vuelvas a tu madriguera y esperes a que termine de hablar con mi padre-. Masculló Kagome apretando sus puños.

Pero en la mano derecha de Kagome, había 2 fichas de casino por valor de 100 dólares y la pelinegra apretó tan fuerte las fichas, que las terminó haciendo trizas, estaba tan furiosa, que en ese momento, podía cometer un crimen sin dudarlo 2 veces y Koga prefirió volver a los juegos de azar antes de que sus huesos terminen sonando como las fichas que Kagome pulverizó.

Pero repentinamente, Asato se puso de pie, se acomodó su chaqueta y su corbata y se dirigió a su hija.

-Bien, haz como quieras, hija. Ya tendrás novedades mías-. Dijo Asato y se marchó.

-Papá, espera-. Lo detuvo Kagome.

-No hija. Debo irme, pronto tendrás más noticias mías-. Dijo Asato. –Tal vez hayas sido dura conmigo, pero sé que eres la indicada-. Sonrió apenas su padre.

-No papá. Fuiste tú quien me atacó y yo debí defenderme. Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Dijo Kagome deteniéndolo.

-Kagome. Déjame marcharme, ya te dije que tendrás noticias mías en breve y aunque sé que estoy muy enfermo, pronto todo quedará aclarado-. Confesó Asato.

-¿Enfermo?-. Preguntó Kagome alarmada. -¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada, cómo es que…?-

La pelinegra no pudo culminar sus palabras, ya que su padre le había pegado un leve golpe entre su estómago y pulmones, dejándola inconsciente y uno de los guardias que sabía todo lo ocurrido, se encargó de llevarla a un lugar seguro mientras Asato se marchaba a su habitación a escribir una carta y lo que parecía ser un testamento.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Vaya problema se le ha presentado a Kagome, su padre al que creía muerto ha aparecido y le hizo una terrible confesión que puede poner la relación de ambos en peligro, pero algo repentino y fuerte, han hecho que Kagome se alarme. ¿Caul será la enfermedad de su padre y que pasará con ella al frente de la editorial Vergner? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo y a solo 6 del final. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	15. El legado de mi padre

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 15:** El legado de mi padre.

Mientras Asato escribía unos papeles, Kagome estaba en una habitación encerrada, estaba sola e inconsciente por el golpe propinado por su padre. Pero al breve tiempo, reaccionó. Estaba muy mareada y su visión estaba algo borrosa, se tomó su rostro y cerró sus chocolates ojos por unos instantes y finalmente recuperó el sentido, aunque no estaba al 100% aún.

Se levantó de la cama donde estaba a duras penas y vio que solo tenía su camisa amarilla y sus pantalones negros y sus botas de vestir. ¿Dónde estaba su chaqueta? La pelinegra comenzó a buscarla y la encontró en un armario, revisó los bolsillos y no le faltaba nada, pero encontró un sobre extraño en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Intrigada fue hasta la cama y abrió el sobre y vio que dentro había 20mil dólares y una nota.

_Usa estos dólares con inteligencia. Sé que te parecerá raro este mensaje. Pero quiero que los tengas como parte de mi herencia. Te quiero mucho hija._

_Asato._

Kagome arrugó la carta, metió los dólares en el sobre y furiosa se calzó su chaqueta y en el instante en que se disponía a salir, comprobó que la puerta estaba trabada con llave. Desesperada e histérica, comenzó a gritar y a golpear la puerta con la esperanza que alguien la oyera, pero nada. Trató de conservar su calma, pero le era muy difícil dada la circunstancia. Pero repentinamente, otra nota le llamó la atención, pero esto la enfureció aún más.

La nota decía que para poder salir de esa habitación, debía ponerse algo que estaba en otro placar de la habitación. Al ver de qué se trataba, casi le da un respingo al corazón al ver que se trataba de un vestido de novia y una nota que decía:

_Este otro regalo es para que lo emplees con la persona que más amas, aunque sabes que debes hacerlo con el señor Wolf._

Kagome tenía ganas de despedazar el vestido con su manos, su sangre hervía como lava de volcán en erupción, sabía que en esa habitación debía haber alguna cámara oculta, ya que el mensaje decía que solo iba a quedar libre si se ponía ese vestido de novia y casarse con Koga, aunque también le daba otras opciones la nota.

La pelinegra miró sigilosamente toda la habitación, hasta que elevó las pupilas de sus ojos y en una esquina bien escondida, pudo divisar una diminuta camarita y que por ella la observaban. Hizo una mueca y revisó otro de sus bolsillos de su saco y encontró sus cigarrillos, pero no su encendedor, se lo habían quitado, previendo lo que podía hacer. Así que no le quedó otra opción que hacerlo. Tomó el vestido y ante la cámara que la espiaba iba a romperlo en mil pedazos y a pisotearlo y cómo lo previó, escuchó el resonar de una llave abriendo la puerta y se escondió tras de ella. Un sujeto la atravesó y cuando lo tuvo a distancia, le pegó una fuerte patada recta y elevada al rostro, dejándolo nocaut al sujeto. Lo metió a la habitación, cerró con llave y bajó presurosa al bar del casino a tomar algo. Estaba tan nerviosa que en ese momento, era capaz de asesinar a alguien si le preguntaban sobre su estado de ánimo y si necesitaba ayuda.

Al llegar al casino, se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y se pidió un daikiri de moras rojas, mientras miraba su celular, el cual también recuperó gracias a que puso en práctica sus clases de karate. Al breve tiempo, el camarero le sirvió su daikiri, cuando una voz la sacó de su momento de calma.

-¿Puedo sentarme y acompañarte con ese trago?-. Preguntó la voz de Koga.

-¡No!-. Respondió Kagome airadamente. –Quiero estar sola y lejos de basura como tú-.

-No seas así-. Dijo Koga. –Después de todo, seremos marido y mujer pronto-.

Kagome casi se atraganta con su daikiri, cuando escuchó eso, tosió un par de veces, se secó la boca con una servilleta de papel, cerró sus ojos y en ese momento no sabía si insultar o reírse.

-Disculpa-. Se excusó Kagome socarronamente. -¿Qué acabas de decirme?-. Preguntó con ironía.

-Que dejes de hacerte la gallita. Que pronto seremos marido y mujer. No es muy difícil de entenderlo-. Aseguró Koga cruzado de brazos.

-No me hago la gallita-. Dijo Kagome con parsimonia.- Y ya te dije que no voy a casarme contigo y si llegas a hacerme algo, voy a gritar tan fuerte que todos los guardias van a darte una feroz golpiza y te echarán de aquí-. Dijo sonriendo muy segura.

-No creo que eso pase-. Dijo Koga sonriendo confiadamente ahora.-Creo que te olvidas que tú padre es el socio financiero de este casino y que nadie me hará nada, porque ya están advertidos de que serás mi esposa si quieres conservar tu editorial-. Le rememoró Koga cínicamente.

Kagome dejó de beber su daikiri y miró a Koga, no se inmutó ante sus palabras, así que muy decidida le dio su respuesta.

-Puedo abrir otra editorial, he ganado suficiente dinero como para hacer un edificio nuevo y reemplazar ese-. Dijo Kagome radiante de felicidad.

Koga la tomó de un brazo y con cara de loco la volvió a amenazar.

-¡Te vas a casar conmigo quieras o no quieras, porque aún puedo matar a tú amante-. Masculló el pelinegro enloquecido.

Kagome tomó el vaso de su daikiri y se lo partió en la cabeza a Koga, ante el silencio de toda la gente, se levantó de la silla y se marchó, pero antes de ello, fue a la gerencia a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Dónde está mi padre?-. Preguntó agitada. -¿Dónde está Asato Vergné?-.

-En su suite privada, señorita, pero no le está permitida la entrada a nadie-. Respondió en conserje.

-Soy su hija y debe dejarme verlo-. Dijo Kagome apretando sus dientes.

El conserje, al ver que esa mujer estaba tremendamente desquiciada y luego de ver lo que hizo en el casino, decidió dejarle vía libre, la pelinegra abordó el ascensor privado, con el permiso del conserje, mientras en el casino, Koga volvía en sí, tras ser atendido por el personal del casino y del hotel.

-¿Dónde se fue ese demonio de mujer?-. Preguntó Koga furioso.

-Creo que subió a la suite privada del señor Vergner-. Dijo uno de los empleados.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Koga poniéndose de pie. -¡Si llega a saber lo del testamento antes de la muerte de su padre, no podré tenerla bajo mi control para casarnos!-.

Koga salió como rayo hacia la suite privada de Asato y ver si podía alcanzar a Kagome antes de que ella se encuentre con el testamento y sepa lo que pasaba, si se rehusaba a firmarlo, Koga no podrá extorsionarla para que sea su esposa, aparte de que a Kagome no le quedaría la editorial si no cumplía ese requisito excluyente.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Sango y Miroku, estaban reunidos en la sala de espera, mientras aguardaban alguna información sobre Inuyasha y contactar a Kagome para avisarle y ver si pueden empeorarle o mejorarle el día.

Sango lucía un traje de pantalón y chaqueta de color gris piedra, una camisa de manga corta de color granate y botas de vestir de taco mediano.. Miroku estaba algo más sport, unos jeans azules, una chomba azul con rayas rojas horizontales y zapatillas deportivas adidas de color blanco.

-Miroku,…¿Crees que Inuyasha se recupere?-. Preguntó Sango angustiada.

-Claro que si, Sango. Conozco muy bien a mi amigo, es más fuerte que 6 locomotoras al frente de una formación de carga-. Respondió Miroku.

Sango sonrió. –Tú nunca pierdes la autoestima pese a los malos momentos-.

-Claro que no. Aún sabiendo este momento difícil, te reitero que conozco a mi amigo y se repondrá. Además cuenta con el apoyo de la mujer de hielo-. Reiteró Miroku con algo de ironía a lo último.

-No le digas así a Kagome-. Lo regañó Sango. –Después de todo, fuiste tú el pervertido que diseñó ese doujinshi* que terminó por dejarte sin empleo-.

-Lo se, pero,… es por eso que le guardo un poco de rencor a Kagome pese a que la estoy ayudando. No por perder mi empleo, si no… porque…-. Dijo Miroku algo afligido.

-¿Por qué me amabas?-. Preguntó Sango con seguridad.

-…- Miroku no esgrimió palabra alguna.

Sango se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo izquierdo por los hombros de Miroku y le sonrió.

-Yo también te extraño-. Dijo Sango empalagosamente.

Miroku la miró algo incrédulo, pero luego apenas sonrió de soslayo al ver esa radiante sonrisa de la castaña, que confesó lo que el pelinegro esperaba.

-Sango-. Susurró Miroku.

De apoco, Sango y Miroku se iban arrimando para unir sus labios, cuando súbitamente, un carraspeo los sacó de su momento romántico, era el médico que venía a traer el informe sobre Inuyasha. Totalmente sonrojada, Sango se puso de pie y agarrando de la solapa derecha de la chomba de Miroku, lo puso de pie y nerviosa le sonrió al médico.

-¿Cómo está Inuyasha?-. Preguntó Sango con sonrisa nerviosa.

-El paciente está bien y estable, solo será cuestión de 3 días para que se recupere y vuelva a casa-. Dijo el médico algo sorprendido por la actitud nerviosa de Sango.

-Eso es una buena noticia-. Dijo Miroku feliz.

-Ya lo creo-. Coincidió el médico. –Pero necesitaré que usted firme unos papeles y conversar con usted sobre esto-. Dijo el médico.

-Claro-. Afirmó Miroku. –Sango, quédate acá. Volveré enseguida-. Peticionó el pelinegro.

-Claro, ve tranquilo-. Dijo Sango con sonrisa fingida.

Miroku prefirió irse llevando al médico consigo, pues estaba claro que por el rostro de Sango, esa sonrisa era totalmente fingida y enmascarada, tras una furiosa y ardiente Sango. Realmente la castaña estaba tan furiosa y con ganas de matar al médico que golpeó fuertemente la pared, provocando que la pintura se descascare y algunos pedazos caigan al suelo, ese golpe hubiera deseado dárselo al médico por interrumpirlos a ella y a Miroku, pero decidió armarse de paciencia y esperar a Miroku y si Kagome tiene alguna novedad.

Mientras tanto, en el hotel casino Bellagio, Kagome había llegado al piso donde estaba la suite privada de su padre y al divisar el camino, fue hacia allá a pasos agigantados, abrió la puerta, sin importarle la custodia que había allí presente y entró. Vio a su padre sentado en un escritorio hecho de madera de cedro pulida y muy brillante y a sus espaldas, un enorme ventanal iluminaba su silueta y la brillante luz del sol, iluminaba la sala.

Kagome avanzó lentamente hacia donde estaba su padre y tomó asiento, sin siquiera esperar a que él la invite a hacerlo, puesto que ella quería hablarle de muchas cosas, pero cuando el sol dejó de encandilarle los ojos, pudo ver que el sujeto que estaba en el escritorio de su padre, no era precisamente su padre, si no otro hombre.

-¿Quién es usted?-. Preguntó Kagome amagando a ponerse de pie.

-Siéntese, señorita Vergné. Debo hablarle. Soy el abogado de su padre-. Se presentó el hombre.

El abogado, era un hombre canoso, de poco pelo y algo regordete como el padre de Kagome. Era de ojos algo grandes y medio achinados y parecía ser de unos setenta años de edad.

-Soy Myoga Flugs-. Se presentó aquel hombre. –Y estoy aquí para leerle el testamento de su padre-.

-Señor Flugs-. Dijo Kagome en tono gélido. –No quiero saber nada de ese testamento. No quiero oír que mi padre me diga que si no me caso con esa porquería de Koga Wolf, me quita la editorial-.

-No sea así, señorita. Aún no sabe lo que su padre puso en él-. Dijo el abogado extrañado por la actitud de Kagome.

-Aún así no quiero saberlo, no me voy a casar con esa lacra y no voy a aceptar chantajes-. Insistió Kagome muy firme de sí misma.

-Muy bien, en todo caso, todo tendrá que quedar en poder de su familia. Ya que deberán enterarse de la dolorosa muerte del señor Vergné y el cual no consentía el casamiento de usted con el señor Wolf-. Dijo el abogado.

Al oír eso a Kagome se le paralizó el corazón, una. ¿Cómo era eso de que su padre había muerto? Y otra ¿Cómo era eso de que el no consintió el casamiento de su hija con Koga?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas.

Todo parece salirle mal a Kagome en estos días, pero esto último le ha dado una doble sorpresa inesperada. Por otro lado ¿Florecerá el amor entre Sango y Miroku? Averígüenlo en el siguente capítulo y a solo 5 del final. Arrivederchi

Guille (Knight Rider)


	16. El mejor regalo de mi padre

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 16:** El mejor regalo de mi padre.

Kagome le quitó el testamento de las manos al abogado y leyó hoja por hoja y comprobó que era realidad lo que su padre le había legado. Ahora todas las editoriales Vergné le pertenecían a ella. Además comprobó que lo otro era verdad, todo quedaba a manos de ella, incluso si se casaba con Koga o no lo hacía. Eso la dejó más tranquila.

En ese instante, escuchó la irritante voz de Koga que se aproximaba, sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y fue firmando las hojas correspondientes y cuando finalizó, vio entrar a Koga y guardaba su bolígrafo en su lugar, se acomodó su chaqueta muy sonriente y Koga en cambio, la miró colérico.

-¡En cuanto tú padre sepa de todo esto, te quedarás sin editoriales. Juro que solo las recuperarás si te casas conmigo, o tendrás que mendigar en las calles pidiendo limosna-. Se rió Koga mascullando.

-Lee el testamento y guárdate tus amenazas patéticas-. Dijo Kagome muy horonda.

Koga le quitó el testamento de las manos y lo leyó, se quedó estático, mientras Kagome lo miraba muy sonriente y cruzada de brazos. Al parecer, su padre dio marcha atrás y ahora le daba vía libre de casarse con quien ella quiera y sea libre de elegir su futuro y ser dueña de las editoriales Vergné.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-. Dijo Koga alterado.

-Pues lo es-. Aseguró Kagome.-Acá dice claramente, que esto me libera de ti para siempre-.

-¡JAMÁS!-. Gritó Koga.-¡Jamás voy a permitir esto! Y usted, (dirigiéndose al abogado), esto es falso. Cámbielo ahora mismo o verá lo que es bueno-. Amenazó.

-Veo que no sabes admitir tu derrota. Mi padre debe haberse dado cuenta lo loco y psicópata que eres y es por ello que me da luz verde de casarme con quien quiera y creo saber quién será mi primer y único esposo-. Dijo Kagome muy satisfecha.

-Si te refieres a tú dibujante, antes voy a pasarlo por una trituradora de basura. Serás mi esposa quieras o no quieras-. Amenazó severamente Koga.

Kagome dejó asomar sus dientes por el costado derecho de su boca y su mirada furiosa y amenazante, intimidó a Koga y este pareció escatimar un poco, pero no del todo, ya que siguió insistiendo en que Kagome se iba a casar con él le gustara o no, pero ahora que su padre la dejó al frente de todas las editoriales, la cosa iba tomando otros rumbos tanto para ella como para Koga.

Kagome dejó la discusión por unos momentos y entró a la habitación, donde se hallaba el cuerpo difunto de su padre, se agachó frente a la cama y le tomó la mano izquierda y unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus marrones ojos, se había quedado sola en el mundo, pese a que tenía hermanos y otros familiares, ahora si sus padres ya no estaban con ella, repentinamente, rompió en un llanto desgarrador y desconsolado sobre el pecho de su padre y al levantar la vista, pudo ver una carta en la mesa de luz de la derecha, pese a que su vista estaba nublada por sus lágrimas.

Se secó sus lágrimas con la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y fue hacia la mesa de luz, tomó el sobre y leyó la carta que había dentro:

_Querida hija._

_Se que durante todos estos años, no he sido un buen padre y te forcé a hacer cosas que no querías e incluso iba a quitarte algo que te cedí yo mismo y todo por un juramento y capricho mío. Sé que lo tuyo con Koga marchaba muy bien y era por ello que en mi anterior testamento, había dispuesto que una vez casados tú y Koga Wolf, iban a compartir juntos la presidencia de todas las editoriales de nuestra estimada familia Vergné. Pero al notar la clase de monstruo que había resultado ser Koga, decidí cambiar el testamento. Lo supe por los investigadores privados, que he contratado y se hicieron pasar por policías, el día que Koga iba a matar a tu nuevo dibujante Inuyasha Taisho, cuyo padre era también muy amigo mío, al igual que su hermano mayor Sesshomaru. Lamento no haberte podido ayudar en esos momentos, pero necesitaba saber más de esto, hasta este día en que descansaré en paz y sabré que todo lo que he valorado en mi vida, ahora quedará en manos de otro tesoro que ne adorado durante mis 56 años de vida y eres tú, mi hija._

_Lamento además, no haberte dicho nada de mi enfermedad cancerígena que me ha estado afectando durante tanto tiempo y que hasta el día de hoy me complicó mi vida y pondrá punto final en ella. Sé que estuve muy mal, pero no quería preocuparte para que abandones tus obligaciones, se que no fue la mejor opción, pero no quería que te preocuparas por un desastroso padre que te ha tocado._

_Por último, quisiera disculparme contigo, por lo de tu madre. Se que tampoco fui un buen esposo, pese a que estuvimos juntos desde nuestro primer día de casados y hemos tenido nuestro mejor tesoro, cómo dije tú. Bueno hija, voy terminando esta carta, siento que mis energías empiezan a abandonarme, pero quiero que sepas cuanto te quiero y te querré desde allá arriba cuando esté en compañía de diós. Cuida bien a tú hermano y al resto de tú familia y espero que encuentres al hombre que ames realmente y seas muy feliz en tu vida. Hasta nunca y muy buena suerte, adorada hija mía y presidenta de las editoriales Vergné._

_Asato._

Kagome arrugó la carta y lloró más fuerte. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y sollozos desgarradores salían de su boca y su tristeza. Se volvió a abrazar a su difunto padre y gritando de llanto, quería maldecir a todo el mundo, a ella misma, a todos.

Repentinamente, una mano la tomó del brazo y la obligó a ponerse de pie. Era Koga.

-Ya terminó todo el velorio, vamos al registro civil. Tenemos que casarnos-. Ordenó Koga.

Kagome ya explotó, su santa paciencia se había terminado por completo, le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a Koga y luego una patada en el mentón. Lo agarró de los pelos y lo estrelló contra la pared y luego le propinó otra trompada muy fuerte.

-¡CERDO ASQUEROSO! ¿Qué NO VES EL DIFÍCIL MOMENTO QUE ESTOY PASANFO?-. Gritó enfurecida.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que nos casemos ahora, ya habrá tiempo de velarlo-. Insistió Koga, adolorido.

-Lárgate de aquí, porque juro que voy a matarte aunque vaya presa de por vida-. Amenazó Kagome.

-Bien, no me dejas alternativa. Estas enloquecida con ese principito de pelo blanco. Voy a matarlo ahora mismo y te casarás conmigo-. Dijo Koga dando media vuelta para irse.

En eso, Kagome lo agarró de la solapa derecha de su camisa, lo dio vuelta y le propinó otra feroz golpiza.

-Tócale un pelo y te frío como una papa-. Aseveró furiosa la pelinegra.

En eso, apareció la policía y esposaron a Koga. Tras de los policías de azul, apareció Bankotsu, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Kagome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome enjugando sus lágrimas.-¡Ay dios, debo estar hecha un asco con mis ojos lacrimosos-. Se quejó.

-Descuide. Su abogada me llamó, por que el otro abogado había escuchado los gritos y vinimos con la policía-. Explicó Bankotsu.

-¿Kikyo está aquí?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Si-. Respondió Bankotsu.

Kagome corrió hacia la sala principal y al ver a su amiga abogada, y se abrazó a ella efusivamente y una vez más, llorando amarga y fuertemente. Kikyo también la abrazó y trataba de calmarla.

-Siento lo de tu padre. Pero estoy aquí para ayudarte y darte buenas noticias-. La consoló Kikyo.

-Las necesitaba-. Gimió Kagome tratando de calmarse.

-Sí, la primera de todas es que solo tienes que firmar estas otras carpetas, ya que aparte serás dueña de las editoriales Heiden-. Comentó Kikyo.

-¿Cómo?-. Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Déjeme explicarle-. Intervino Bankotsu.-La situación, es que me encargué de que mi ex jefe, se vea acorralado y resbale finalmente-.

-Explíquese mejor. No lo entiendo, me ponen nerviosa-. Pidió Kagome al borde de un ataque.

-Bien-. Comenzó Bankotsu.-Lo que pasa es que me hice pasar como segundo al mando del señor Heiden para descubrir sus negocios sucios. Yo también soy dueño de editoriales y me debía mucho dinero y por ello fingí una asociación y realicé todo ese rollo, pero ahora que Naraku cayó preso por estafas y complicidad en el secuestro de Taisho, todo ha cambiado de dueño y parte de sus editoriales serán de usted, las restantes quedarán bajo mi nombre, en compensación por las deudas propiamente dichas-.

Kagome estaba más sorprendida que nunca, ahora resultaba que Bankotsu, era un jefe de editoriales al cual Naraku estafó y este se hizo pasar por su socio y mano derecha y finalmente logró su objetivo y ahora que Koga y Naraku pasarán largo tiempo presos, a menos que Kagome se apiade de semejante loco, Naraku no será tan afortunado.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Sango y Miroku, esperaban novedades de Inuyasha. Se habían reunido de nuevo, luego de que Miroku firmara las planillas de internación del ambarino y cuando terminó volvió a reunirse con Sango, la cual le comentó todas las novedades y Miroku entendió todo.

-Vaya, así que Reeses, resultó ser un dueño de editoriales, que hizo caer a Naraku preso de por vida-. Comentó Miroku sorprendido.

-Sí-. Dijo Sango.-Al parecer quería hacerlo caer y ahora que Kagome ha heredado el 48% de las empresas de Naraku, supongo que podrá vivir más tranquila-.

En eso, Miroku hizo una pausa.

-Sango, quería decirte algo-. Murmuró Miroku

-Dime-. Lo alentó la castaña-.

Verás,…yo…-. Gimoteó el pelinegro.

Miroku quería hacerle una propuesta a Sango, ¿Qué clase de propuesta?.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Ya se acerca el final. Todo ha salido viento en popa para Kagome, pese a su momento de amargura por la muerte de su padre. Pero ahora que sabe que Bankotsu parece estar de su lado, va aganando aliados y buenas noticias. Por otro lado, resta saber cual es la propuesta de Miroku a Sango. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo ya solo 4 del final dentro de 14 días. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).

PD El 3 he llegado a los 36 años. Envejecí 1 años mas asshhjjj!


	17. Un día de romances

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 17: **Un día de romances.

Miroku, seguía indeciso en decirle a Sango su propuesta, pero en el instante en que iba a decir algo, una sensual enfermera, apareció en escena, interrumpiendo el momento. Era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, muy atractiva y sensual.

-¿Señor Taeda? Disculpe que lo moleste-. Se excusó la enfermera.-Me llamo Ayame y necesito que venga a firmar unos papeles que faltaron-. Agregó con tono empalagoso.

-Claro, señorita-. Dijo Miroku pícaramente.-Disculpa, Sanguito. Pero debo ir-.

-Claro, ve, te espero-. Dijo Sango con falsa alegría.

Era evidente que el tono de Sango, disfrazaba su ira y el ver a esa enfermera mirar tan sensualmente a Miroku, el pelinegro fue tras la enfermera y Sango tenía ganas de desquitarse con algo, esa pelirroja, interrumpió su charla en un momento que puede sellar un destino. Pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la pared y se hizo un poco de daño en su mano izquierda, pero la pared sufrió peor, ya que el golpe descascaró la pintura y alguna rajadura en el cemento. Nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Sango que le pasaba o podía sufrir un golpe peor del que sufrió el concreto.

Mientras tanto, en Las Vegas, Kikyo y el abogado Myoga Flugs, cerraban las carpetas firmadas por Kagome, la cual ya tenía el 100% de las editoriales Vergné a su nombre y el 40% de las editoriales Heiden, mientras que el otro 60% se encargaba su nuevo propietario, Bankotsu Reeses.

Kagome trató de poder hablar con Bankotsu, pero este se retiró raudamente de la habitación y Kagome realmente deseaba poder hablar con él y darle las gracias por todo lo que él hizo y ella no lo supo hasta ese momento. La pelinegra salió fue hasta su habitación, sacó algunos dólares de su cartera, se puso su chaqueta negra que le hacía juego con su pantalón negro, ya que seguía con el mismo traje puesto, excepto que se cambió su camisa amarillo canario, por una de color blanco y salió al hospital donde estaba internado Inuyasha a ver cómo seguía este.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome llegó al hospital y se saludó con Sango y con Miroku que ya había llegado de firmar todo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Pues bien, todo marcha perfectamente bien-. Respondió Sango.

-¿E Inuyasha?-. Preguntó ahora la pelinegra.

-Aún sigue recuperándose, pero está dormido ahora-. Respondió ahora Miroku.

-Me alegra oír eso-. Dijo Kagome medio sonriente.

-¿Te sucede algo?-. Preguntó Sango algo preocupada.

-No nada, Sango. Es que quería darle las gracias a Bankotsu por haber hecho esto, pero realmente nunca sabíamos de su maniobra y pues,… se fue y me quedé con las ganas-. Respondió Kagome.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Estoy segura que de regreso a Nueva York, podrás hacerlo, ya que al tener parte de las empresas que pertenecían a Naraku, él deberá ir a nuestra editorial a firmar papeles como nuevo presidente de la mayoría de las editoriales-. Aseguró Sango.

-Eso es cierto y en estos días, debería ir a la editorial a ver cómo marchan las cosas, de seguro Eri debe estar cómo loca con tantas cosas que deben haber surgido-. Meditó Kagome.

-¿Y por qué no la llamas?-. Preguntó Miroku.

-Sí, eso haré más tarde, pero ahora me preocupa saber de Inuyasha y su evolución-. Dijo Kagome con algo de quedo y preocupación.

-Ya te dije que él es fuerte y se repondrá-. Aseguró Sango holgadamente.

-Tienes razón, pero ya que el muchachito duerme, vamos los 3 a tomar algo y volveremos después-. Propuso Kagome sonriente.

Aceptada la propuesta, los 3 salieron a un bar. Mientras tanto, en la comisaría de Las Vegas, Koga era interrogado por los oficiales de policía y luego fue puesto en libertad increíblemente, pero será vigilado constantemente en sus movimientos, pero al parecer no escatimaba en nada, ya que ni bien salió de la comisaría, lo primero que hizo fue ir al hospital donde estaba internado Inuyasha. Entró a pasos agigantados y se tropezó con alguien, se puso de pie y vio que se había llevado por delante a una enfermera que salía del ascensor. Muy caballerosamente le ayudó a recoger las hojas que llevaba la mujer del piso y se las alcanzó, aparte de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

-Discúlpeme, entré muy rápido-. Se excusó Koga algo nervioso.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo y gracias por su amabilidad-. Dijo la enfermera sonriendo dulcemente.

Koga al ver lo hermosa que era esa enfermera se quedó impactado, era la misma que estaba atendiendo a Inuyasha o sea la pelirroja de ojos verdes, Ayame. Cosa que ella también parece haber sido atraída por el joven pelinegro de ojos zafiro.

-Me llamo Ayame-. Se presentó la pelinegra.

-Koga-. Se presentó él.

-Salgo en una hora, si quieres puedes esperarme en el bar del hospital-. Dijo seductoramente la enfermera.

-Claro-. Aceptó Koga feliz.

A todo esto, los policías que seguían los movimientos de Koga, se miraban sorprendidos, vaya que ese sujeto pudo olvidar rápido todo e incluso se mofaron algo de Koga, para gastarle alguna broma pesada a espaldas de él.

Más tarde, Sango, regresó a Nueva York, para ayudar a Eri, que según un mail que recibió Kagome de ella, no daba abasto y necesitaba a alguien que la ayude, Kagome pronto se reincorporará a sus deberes como jefa de la editorial. Pero Sango había regresado con Miroku, por lo que se había quedado completamente sola y con Inuyasha internado y sin poder recibir visitas aún, no sabía qué hacer y al no saber nada de Bankotsu, tampoco podía entablar ninguna charla con su nuevo socio y agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella y en cómo poder hacer que se quede con su editorial y con Inuyasha y ganar una pulseada que la creyó perdida, pero que supo defender a capa y espada y sin escudo que la proteja, salvo ella misma.

Al regresar al hospital, Kagome se anunció en la mesa de entradas, pero al ver a Koga salir con la enfermera que estaba atendiendo a Inuyasha y tomados del brazo, se sorprendió mucho, la enfermera la vio al igual que Koga y demás está decir que el saludo estuvo bastante dividido. Una le dedicó una sonrisa y el otro una mirada pétrea y filosa.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita Vergné!-. Saludó la enfermera.

-¡Hola, Ayame!-. Saludó la pelinegra.-Veo que no perdiste el tiempo en encontrar pareja-. Bromeó.

-Así es-. Respondió feliz la enfermera.

-Vámonos, amor. Quedándonos aquí, me aburro, además creo que me enferma ver ciertas cosas que mis ojos no aguantan-. Dijo Koga en tono gélido.

-Pero,…-. Dijo Ayame medio sorprendida.

-¡Ya vámonos!-. Insistió Koga.-Ya te dije que no quiero ver ciertas cosas que me descomponen-.

Así Koga y Ayame se fueron, de más está decir, que Kagome tampoco le dedicó una mirada feliz a Koga, ya que la trató de algo contagioso y feo delante de Ayame y eso que la pelirroja quería preguntarle a Kagome algo respecto a un nuevo manga que estaba por salir y editado por su editorial. Pero el resentimiento de Koga hacia ella era algo que no tenía límite y como lo rechazó rotundamente la cosa para Kagome y él, llegó a un punto final, a tal modo de no querer verla ni siquiera a 10 cuadras de distancia y menos ver su nombre o dibujada en un papel.

Kagome se acomodó su chaqueta, luego de guardar su documento en uno de los bolsillos internos de esta y subió por uno de los ascensores hasta la habitación donde estaba Inuyasha y poder averiguar los horarios de visita. Una vez culminada su misión, regresó al hotel, se quitó toda su ropa y cuando se estaba por acostar en la cama, ya que estaba exhausta y mañana debía regresar a su trabajo y dejar sus inesperadas vacaciones, se miró al espejo su desnudo cuerpo y no supo porque, un deseo de éxtasis la invadió por dentro, era como si quería que alguien la amara, le diera amor y todo lo que nunca tuvo en sus 26 años de vida, era muy joven para asumir tantas responsabilidades como jefa y lo cual le provocó un carácter tan frío y temerario, que le costó conseguir un hombre que la ame en serio.

Se tiró en su blanda cama y lanzó un gemido de agotamiento, pareciera que su carácter gélido y de mujer dura, se estaba desvaneciendo y su corazón abrirse de alguna forma al amor.

Más tarde y ya de noche, Kagome preparó su equipaje para regresar mañana al mediodía a Nueva York y cómo se dijo antes, retomar su trabajo. Miró su reloj y vio que eran las 20:32 de la noche, tenía un poco de hambre y ya que era su última noche en Las Vegas, aprovechará de ir al casino y jugar un poco, eso la relajará y poder olvidar todo lo malo vivido. Entró al baño y se metió directamente a la ducha, ya que al no tener nada puesto, ni siquiera le hizo falta perder tiempo quitándose la ropa.

Al terminar, se secó su cuerpo, se cubrió con la blanca toalla su cuerpo y con otra más pequeña, su pelo. Buscó en su valija y sacó una minifalda de cuero negra, una blusa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta corta de color amarillo. Se puso su lencería negra, la ropa propiamente dicha y se calzó unos tacones de color blanco, se maquilló y cuando estuvo lista, salió de su habitación y fue directamente al restaurante del casino. En el ascensor, pensaba en que mañana, además de todo, Inuyasha iba a ser trasladado al hospital central de Nueva York, donde permanecerá 2 días internado y pasado mañana, podrá tener el alta definitiva y recuperar su trabajo en la nueva editorial Vergné, dirigida por su nueva jefa, la señorita Kagome Giselle Vergne.

Al salir del ascensor, Kagome iba a tomar asiento en una mesa, cuando vio a Bankotsu, sentado en otra y junto a le ventana. Pensó que esta podía ser una gran oportunidad y se acercó a él, lo saludó y Bankotsu correspondió al saludo de Kagome, el pelinegro la invitó a tomar asiento junto a ella y así cenaron juntos. Kagome estaba sumamente feliz, puesto que pudo hablar todo lo que quería con Bankotsu y hasta poder darle las gracias por todo lo que hizo por ella y darle la bienvenida como su nuevo socio.

En el instante en que ambos se dirigían al casino, Kagome tuvo una pregunta que tomó por sorpresa a Bankotsu y realmente vaya que lo era.

-Bankotsu, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra.

-Claro, pregúntame-. La alentó el ojiazul.

-Por casualidad,… ¿Eres soltero?-. Preguntó la pelinegra con timidez.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Vaya pregunta la de Kagome a Bankotsu. Sango y Miroku regresaron a Nueva York, Koga se consiguió nueva novia y olvidó rápido a Kagome, pero lo que más sorprende es la respuesta de la pelinegra a Bankotsu. ¿Por qué le habrá hecho esa pregunta? ¿Se dará un giro inesperado a solo 3 capítulos del final? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo, donde se sabrá la verdad si será IxK y KxB. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	18. ¿Cambio de amor?

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 18: **¿Cambio de amor?.

Bankotsu, abrió los ojos tan grandes como la luna, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Disculpa,… Pero,…¿A qué viene eso?-. Preguntó nervioso Bankotsu.

-¿Lo eres o no?-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra ignorando la pregunta de Bankotsu.

-Sí-. Respondió finalmente el pelinegro.-Soy Soltero-.

-Bien-. Fue la feliz respuesta de Kagome.

Bankotsu, empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Esa mujer se estaba poniendo melosa con él y la cuestión, es que eso a Bankotsu, empezaba a ponerlo tenso, no sabía que se traía entre manos esa mujer, pero quería averiguarlo, a todo costo.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-. Inquirió saber Bankotsu.

-Es que cómo no te he agradecido por todo lo que hiciste a mis espaldas y sin saberlo, quisiera recompensarte-. Respondió Kagome.

-Ah es eso-. Fomentó Bankotsu medio aliviado.-Con que me des una buena suma es suficiente-.

Kagome hizo una mueca de decirle "_¡no seas tonto!"_ y provocativamente, cruzó sus sensuales piernas, las cuales se dejaban ver y con esa minifalda de cuero negra y las pantis negras transparentes, su belleza, resaltaba más con su figura.

-¡Abre los ojos, tontín!-. Dijo sensualmente Kagome.-Te estoy invitando a otra cosa a favor a lo que hiciste por mí-.

Bankotsu empezó a sudar, miró hacia su derecha y vio algo que por el momento podía sacarlo de su letargo de nerviosismo.

-¿No quieres jugar un poco en el casino?-. Preguntó el pelinegro esperanzado.

-Claro-. Respondió Kagome aceptando.-Pero luego vendrás conmigo-. Ordenó tajantemente.

Bankotsu, hizo un gesto de que no se libró del todo, esa mujer, estaba invitándolo a algo más íntimo y él lo sabía perfectamente, trataba de disimularlo haciéndose el que no sabía nada, pero Kagome no era ninguna tonta y sabía perfectamente lo que quería, además ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo esa propuesta a Bankotsu si ella misma se confesó así misma que estaba enamorada de su dibujante Inuyasha Taisho?.

Aparentemente, Kagome lo recapacitó bastante mientras durmió esa siesta y era que al enamorarse de Inuyasha, había vivido experiencias que nunca vivió, no solo el enamorarse, si no las perlas negras que tuvo que pasar, cómo lo del secuestro del susodicho, enfrentarse a un loco asesino cómo Koga, que la amenacen con quitarle su editorial, lo único que no iba a culpar a Inuyasha era en que su padre quería obligarla a casarse con ese demente de Koga para que ella aspire al puesto más alto de las editoriales Vergné, la presidencia.

Tras meditarlo bien, supo que pese a que eso lo lastimaría mucho, no quería seguir corriendo riesgos y es por eso que ahora al saber que Bankotsu la salvó, eso era algo que superó todo lo que quería y cómo Inuyasha no la ayudó mucho en eso, y la razón era muy clara, Kagome nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello y solo se preocupó por salvar su editorial, aunque eso suene un poco egoísta de su parte.

Kagome y Bankotsu, jugaron a la ruleta, al póker y a las tragamonedas. En un juego de póker, Kagome y Bankotsu, se alzaron con un pozo de 75mil dólares y lo dividieron entre los 2.

Pero, alguien conocido de Miroku, los estaba siguiendo y si llegaba a decirle esto a Miroku, la noticia iba a correr como reguero de pólvora y eso a Inuyasha no iba a caerle nada bien si la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, estaba coqueteando con otro hombre.

A la mañana siguiente, Bankotsu se despertó luego de una noche muy larga, estaba algo mareado, luego de la champaña que bebió, por su celebración de su victoria en el casino, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de algo, estaba completamente desnudo y sin nada y no se explicaba por qué, pero al tocar al lado derecho sintió algo duro, pero muy suave y sedoso y era piel, al mirar, vio a Kagome profundamente dormida a su lado y encima desnuda completamente, estaba destapada y se veía todo su desnudo cuerpo, el pelinegro se puso rojo como una manzana e inmediatamente comprendió todo lo que había pasado, temerosamente, despertó a la pelinegra.

-¡Oye!-. La llamó Bankotsu en un susurro-.

-Mmmmmm-. Se quejó Kagome gimiendo.-No fastidies-. Murmuró.

-¡Despierta!-. Gritó Bankotsu sacudiéndola suavemente.

-¡Ufa! ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Kagome enfadada.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?-. Preguntó nervioso Bankotsu alejándose un poco de Kagome.- ¿Acaso no lo ves, no ves cómo estamos?-.

-¡Sí!-. Respondió la pelinegra.- Estamos juntos en la cama y agradeciéndote lo que hiciste por mí-.

Bankotsu, tragó aire y no encontró palabras para responderle, Kagome miró su reloj pulsera y vio que eran las 7 de la mañana, se desperezó y se levantó.

-¿Te molestaría si uso tu baño para darme un baño antes de irme al aeropuerto?-. Pidió amablemente.

-No, úsalo-. La dejó el pelinegro.

Kagome tomó 2 toallas y Bankotsu también se despertó. Cuando Kagome salió del baño, Bankotsu entró a bañarse y Kagome se vistió. Ambos iban a regresar Juntos a Nueva York en el mismo vuelo. Kagome fue por sus valijas y Bankotsu la esperó en la recepción junto con las suyas, desayunaron juntos y luego fueron al aeropuerto para decirle adiós a Las Vegas.

Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Inuyasha, ya había sido trasladado al hospital central de Nueva York, donde Miroku, Sango y Eri, aguardaban su llegada para firmar su internación hasta que se recupere dentro de 2 días, pero mientras sucedía eso, se vivía un clima tenso, ya que el amigo de Miroku, le había chismeado la noticia de la noche que Bankotsu y Kagome habían pasado juntos.

-Aún no puedo creer lo que aconteció-. Dijo Sango exasperada.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, parece que Kagome ha tomado otro rumbo-. Dijo Miroku incrédulo aún.

-Pero yo creí que Kagome estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tomó esta decisión tan precipitada?-. Volvió a decir Sango irritada.

-Sango, tranquilízate, quizá Kagome pueda explicarlo cuando llegue-. Le pidió Miroku calmándola.

-¿Qué me calme?-. Preguntó Sango alterada.-¿Qué pasa si confirma lo que pensamos? ¿No piensas en el daño que eso le ocasionaría a Inuyasha?-. Preguntó más alterada.

-Sango cálmate o…-. Dijo Miroku enojado, pero Sango lo interrumpió.

-O qué?-. Preguntó Sango furiosa. -¿Qué vas a hacer?, hay que pensar la forma de que eso no se lleve a cabo-. Meditó malhumorada.

Miroku perdió los estribos.-¡Sango, Kagome es dueña de elegir a quien ella quiera y si se enamoró de Bankotsu, es su decisión!-. Gritó.

-Miroku, es que eres tonto o qué?-. Preguntó histérica.-Inuyasha es tú amigo y Kagome hizo mucho por él, es injusto si le paga de esa manera, piénsalo-.

-Lo único que sé, Sango, es que Kagome decide su futuro y no pienso meterme y si llegas a impedirle enamorarse de quien quiera, la pondré bajo aviso-. Advirtió Miroku seriamente y se fue.

Sango estaba asombrada ante esa reacción de Miroku, al parecer al pelinegro no le importaba si traicionaba a su amigo y dejaba que Kagome se enamore de Bankotsu y el peliblanco sufra al ver que la mujer que se había enamorado de él, ahora esté tomando otro rumbo.

En ese momento, Eri, llegaba de la recepción del hospital, con una botella de plástico de coca light a media botella, lucía una camisa blanca de manga corta y una falda medio ajustada hasta sus rodillas y sandalias de tacón negras.

-¿Qué pasó, donde está Miroku?-. Preguntó la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla.

-Déjalo, es un idiota-. Rezongó Sango enojada.

-Pero,…¿Qué ocurrió?-. Insistió en saber Eri.

Sango le contó todo a Eri y esta entendió todo, ella tampoco deseaba entrometerse mucho en la decisión que tome Kagome, pero era evidente que eso no le cayó muy bien y pese a que ella se había enamorado perdidamente de Inuyasha y esta podía ser una gran ocasión, pero al meditarlo bien, no se explicaba porque, pero algo en su corazón, la hizo recapacitar en que ella se estaba enamorando de Bankotsu, puesto que aquella vez, pese a que no fue un encuentro muy amigable y Bankotsu la tildó de imbécil y ella le devolvió las gentilezas.

-Eri, tienes que ayudarme, hay que convencer a Kagome de que desista de esta locura de enamorarse de Bankotsu-. Le rogó Sango con mirada suplicante.

-Sango me gustaría, pero no creo que sea buena decisión entrometernos en sus decisiones-. Dijo Eri rascándose su sien derecha.

-¡No seas boba!-. Chilló Sango tomándola por los hombros.-No podemos dejar que Inuyasha sufra de esta manera si llega a enterarse, ellos deben estar juntos y Kagome debe dejar de ser tan testaruda-.

Eri se libró de Sango, recogió su botella de Coca light del suelo, la limpió y luego se repuso un poco de aquella sacudida propinada por Sango.

-¡Sango, NO!-. Dijo tajantemente Eri.-No pienso meterme en la vida amorosa de Kagome, si ella es feliz con quien quiera, que lo sea, ya sea con Inuyasha o con Bankotsu, pero que ella decida su futuro, yo no voy a meterme y ahora comprendo el enfado de Miroku-. Rezongó Eri y también se fue.

Sango se quedó sola en esto, pero hará lo que sea para abrirle la cabeza a Kagome y que ella recapacite en esto de enamorarse de Bankotsu.

Pasaron 2 días e Inuyasha ya estaba de regreso en su trabajo y en su vida cotidiana, aunque Kagome le dijo que se tome 2 días para reponerse del todo y se reincorpore en ese tiempo, pero Inuyasha ya se había enterado de lo que pasaba entre Kagome e Inuyasha. Ese día, el peliblanco los había visto juntos en un restaurante cercano al trabajo y demás estaba decir que eso no le gustó mucho.

Cuando Inuyasha ya se había reincorporado a su trabajo, bajaba del tren elevado y pudo ver a Bankotsu ir hacia la editorial, de seguro iba a ver a Kagome, en su brazo izquierdo, llevaba cerezas confitadas que a Kagome le encantan con locura y supo que allí no pasaba nada bueno. Se apresuró a ir hacia alla y cuando entró, había perdido el ascensor, ni siquiera saludó a Yuka y Ayumi, que estaban en la recepción de la puerta de entrada. Pero ambas ya sabía lo que ocurría, así que no ejercieron comentario alguno.

Bankotsu entró a la oficina de Kagome, ya que Eri lo dejó, pese a que Sango se opuso, pero Eri la detuvo, aunque eso significó una discusión entre ambas.

Bankotsu, lucía un traje color mostaza claro, una camisa celeste y una corbata negra y zapatos de cuero del mismo color. Esperaba a Kagome. Repentinamente, Inuyasha entró como loco a la oficina y fue directo hacia Bankotsu.

-¡Inuyasha que gusto ver,…-. Dijo Bankotsu feliz, pero eso se disolvió cuando el peliblanco lo empujó.

-¡Oye, ¿Qué te ocurre?-. Preguntó extrañado Bankotsu.

-Aléjate de Kagome-. Masculló el peliblanco con ira.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, si hay algo entre ella y yo, es que,…-. Replicó Bankotsu, pero no pudo terminar, ya que Inuyasha lo agarró de la chaqueta y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien, estoy enamorado de Kagome y ella sufrió mucho por mi culpa y nos enamoramos, no voy a permitir que lo arruines, estoy enamorado de ella y quiero que la dejes tranquila-. Masculló Inuyasha irritado.

En eso, la puerta se abrió y apareció Kagome, lucía un traje de ejecutiva de minifalda y chaqueta negra, una camisa azul cielo, y tacones negros. Al ver esa escena, enarcó las cejas.

-¡QUE PASA AQUÍ?-. Gritó enfadada. –Inuyasha, que significa esto?-.

Continuará.

Hola a todos:

Se que me van a asesinar, pero parece que esto va a dar un giro inesperado, dependiendo de la decisión que tomen ambos y si Sango logra frenar esto, pero Eri y Miroku están en su contra y no quieren meterse, pero al parecer una química empieza a despertar entre Bankotsu y Kagome, pese a que Inuyasha ya se enteró. ¿Prosperará esto o Sango e Inuyasha harán algo?. Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)

PD: Este fic podría extenders capítulo más.


	19. Un plan perfecto

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumio "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 19: **Un plan perfecto.

Inuyasha soltó rápidamente a Bankotsu y este se acomodó su traje, el pelinegro trató de salir en defensa de Inuyasha que ahí no pasaba nada, pero no lo pudo hacer ya que Kagome estaba desencajada y fuera de sí al ver la escena.

-Inuyasha, estoy esperando una respuesta-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra impaciente.

-El no…-. Intervino Bankotsu, pero Kagome lo frenó.

-Bankotsu, la cosa es lo que ví y estoy exigiendo una respuesta, quiero que estés fuera de esto y en cuanto a ti, Inuyasha, estoy esperando una respuesta óptima-. Aseveró Kagome ya muy enojada.

Inuyasha no sabía que decirle, estaba entre la espada y la pared, quería decirle a Kagome que él la amaba y que quería apartar a Bankotsu de su lado, pero temía que si le decía eso, Kagome lo deje definitivamente y la pierda para siempre, ya que ella consideraría que Inuyasha se volvió tan violento como Koga y no deseaba eso, pero en ese momento, alguien intervino sin ser invitada a la conversación, era Sango, quien finalmente decidió hacerlo, pese a que Eri quiso detenerla.

-Kagome, ya es hora de que escuches la razón-. Intervino la castaña.

Kagome la miró fiero, pero aceptó –Bien. ¿Cuál es la defensa?-. Inquirió.

-La cosa es que estas ciega y eres muy tonta-. Dijo Sango.-¿No ves por que reaccionó así?-.

-Lo que veo es quien parecía ser un cordero se convirtió en un tigre como Koga-. Refunfuñó Kagome.- Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a volver a soportar-. Masculló con ira.

-Pero, Kagome yo,…-. Trató de defenderse Inuyasha.

-No quiero oírte, Inuyasha, mejor entra a tú oficina y ponte a trabajar de inmediato, ya hablaré contigo más tarde-. Dijo Kagome en tono furioso.-Tú, Bankotsu, espérame en la oficina de administración que iré contigo enseguida para arreglar unos papeles-. Dijo más calma, pero cuando se dirigió a Sango, su tono volvió a cambiar.- Y tú, Sango, regresa a tú actividad, no estoy de humor para escuchar historia de romances y violentos-. Dijo de mala manera.

Inuyasha, entró a su despacho, Bankotsu fue adonde Kagome le indicó y Sango regresó a su actividad.

-Tuviste mucha suerte que no te despidiera-. Intervino Eri.

-¡Cállate!-. Ordenó Sango enojada.-Tarde o temprano voy a abrirle los ojos y si tú quieres seguir conservando nuestra amistad y tu salud, será mejor que me ayudes a que Kagome esté al lado de Inuyasha-. Amenazó la castaña.

Eri no esgrimió palabra alguna, pero no se iba a dejar manipular por una Sango dispuesta a todo, pero tampoco podía permitir que Bankotsu se le escape de las manos, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Inuyasha iba a ser una buena alternativa de reemplazo si no se llegaba a concretar lo del pelinegro.

Horas más tarde, Kagome estaba en su oficina revisando sus mails y aceptando las solicitudes para que los comics hechos por Inuyasha salgan a la venta y revisar las carpetas que firmó junto a Bankotsu. En eso entró Sango a su oficina con un sobre y se lo dejó arriba de su escritorio.

-¿Y esto?-. Preguntó Kagome tomando el sobre.

-Mi renuncia-. Respondió Sango tajantemente.

-¿Disculpa?-. Preguntó Kagome elevando su ceja izquierda.

-Lo que escuchaste, renuncio-. Repitió Sango seriamente.

-¿Puedo saber las razones?-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra.

-Por la sencilla razón de que te niegas a ver la realidad de las cosas. Parece que no entendieras lo que Inuyasha está haciendo por ti y nada te importa. ¡Eres una egoísta! Y la verdad que esto me enferma-. Dijo Sango.-Quieres casarte con Bankotsu solo por que él te catapultó a lo más alto de la presidencia de esta editorial y no solo por él, si no por tu padre, el cual quería obligarte a casarte con ese cerdo asqueroso de Koga y ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudarte con Naraku Heiden-. Agregó.

Kagome se levantó de su escritorio –Quisiera que me respondieras, ¡¿ si fue Inuyasha o Bankotsu quien sacó a Naraku de nuestro camino o ya estaríamos en la ruina?!-.

-Eso no importa, lo que interesa es que Fue Inuyasha quien reflotó la editorial, gracias a sus conocimientos de dibujo, él fue la víctima de ese lunático de tu ex y de una mentira que pudo costarle la vida y así le pagas-. Recalcó Sango enojada.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-. Dijo Kagome ignorando lo dicho por Sango.

-Te la respondí, deja de hacerte la tonta-. Protestó Sango molesta.

-No me hago la tonta-. Dijo Kagome desafiante.- Y no acepto tu renuncia-. Determinó rompiendo la carta de Sango.

-En tal caso, tendré que denunciarte por retención de personas, aunque haya firmado un contrato de por medio. A partir de ahora, seremos enemigas y solo volverás a ser mi amiga cuando recapacites en lo que haces-. Dijo Sango severamente y se fue.

La castaña se fue de la oficina de Kagome pegando un portazo y la pelinegra se dejó caer en su silla, aventando el almohadón de este y se tomó su rostro, deseaba que en ese momento, un rayo la parta al medio y acabar con su miserable vida. No entendía por qué Sango reaccionaba así si ella era dueña de elegir con quien se casaba o no. Repentinamente, entró Rin con una carpeta en mano. Lucía un pantalón gris oscuro, una blusa sin mangas con cuello de tortuga blanca y botas de tacón bajo negras.

-Kagome, aquí está la carpeta que pediste-. Dijo Rin.

-Gracias, Rin-. Agradeció Kagome con desgano.

-Por cierto, Kagome. Sango está empacando todas sus cosas, dijo que renuncia-. Informó Rin.

-Déjala que se vaya, Rin. No estoy dispuesta a soportar a una pendeja caprichosita, que quiere obligarme a que elija con quien debo convivir en pareja-. Dijo Kagome con desinterés.

-Pero es tu amiga, Kag-. Dijo Rin sorprendida.

-Ya no, según ella, ahora soy su enemiga porque he decidido cambiar de amor-. Dijo Kagome con aire poco paciente.

-¿Es porque te enamoraste de Bankotsu?-. Preguntó Rin tímidamente.

-Sí-. Respondió Kagome.-Veo que la noticia corre como reguero de pólvora-. Rió Kagome con sarcasmo.

-Kagome, lo hace no solo por eso, hay otra cosa de por medio-. Apuntó Rin.

-¿Cuál es?-. Inquirió saber su jefa.

-La cosa es que Eri parece que anda enamorada de Bankotsu-. Reveló Rin.

Kagome se quedó petrificada. ¿Cómo era eso de que Eri estaba enamorada de Bankotsu? Eso ella no lo sabía y recién se desayuna del asunto. Ahora si que estaba en un tremendo triángulo amoroso, ella y su mejor amiga Eri, enamoradas del mismo hombre y lo que menos quería era eso, pero repentinamente le vino a la mente Que Eri, parecía estar también enamorada de Inuyasha, pero para eso debía hacer un exhaustivo operativo de averiguación.

A la noche, Inuyasha dejó a Kagome un pendrive, ya que en toda la tarde no salió de su oficina y se pidió delivery y era muy raro, ya que él siempre sale a almorzar afuera, incluso le pidió que no entrara y lo dejara solo, cosa que le llamó mucho la atención. Pro no omitió oposición alguna, ya que ella era la jefa y quería paz en su editorial, pese a que lo que estaba pasando, la superaba en todo y deseaba que ese día se termine de una bendita vez por todas.

-Solo velo cuando estés en tu casa. Nos vemos mañana-. Se despidió Inuyasha fríamente.

-Inuyasha, espera-. Trató de detenerlo Kagome.

Pero Inuyasha salió raudamente y para su suerte, el ascensor estaba allí y pese a que Kagome salió tras de él a detenerlo no llegó a tiempo. Kagome gruñó de bronca y empezó a tocar reiteradamente el botón del otro ascensor, de los 3 que había y finalmente llegó. Apretó el botón de la planta baja y el aparato empezó a descender. Cuando estaba llegando, pudo ver a Inuyasha salir del edificio y ni bien el ascensor llegó al piso cero, las puertas se abrieron y la pelinegra corrió tras de Inuyasha, pero llegaba demasiado tarde, miró hacia el ferrocarril elevado y vio que un tren estaba llegando e Inuyasha ya estaba llegando a la estación. Subió las escaleras, pero llegó tarde, el tren cerró sus puertas con Inuyasha a bordo del tren y este se fue.

Resignada, Kagome volvió a su oficina, pegó un portazo y se sentó en su escritorio. Al rato, empacó todas sus cosas en su maletín y guardó el pendrive que le dejó Inuyasha en su maletín. Cerró las luces del edificio y vio que no había nadie, excepto los guardias de seguridad que vigilaban el edificio y que estaban hablando con 2 policías que estaban dentro de su patrulla. Kagome bajó hacia el garaje, abordó su Toyota Corolla y se marchó hacia su casa a descansar un poco, prepararse algo de comer y dormir por largas horas, pero antes darse un refrescante baño.

Más tarde, Kagome, ya bañada y cambiada de ropa, se puso un delantal de cocina y se preparó algo de comer. Sacó de su heladera unos bistecs y unas verduras y se preparó su cena. Ese delantal rojo, que iba del cuello y atado a su cintura, le combinaba muy bien con su blusa de manga corta de color blanco tiza, su pantalón negro de vestir y sus sandalias de tacón.

Cuando terminó de prepararse su cena, la llevó a su mesa, tomó el control remoto de su plasma de 46 pulgadas, puso un canal de dibujos animados y encendió su notebook, sacó el pendrive de su cartera y mientras cenaba, se puso a mirar lo que le dejó Inuyasha había hecho y se quedó estática, hasta casi se atragantó con lo que comía. Cuando se le alivió la tos y terminó de beber unos sorbos de su lata de Cola Light, siguió viendo lo que Inuyasha hizo y se quedó si se puede decir, algo fascinada.

Pero en ese momento, su teléfono sonó sacándola de su letargo, se levantó secándopse su boca con su servilleta y atendió.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó

-¿Kagome? ¡Soy Bankotsu!-. Respondió el pelinegro.

-¡Oh, hola!-. Saludó la pelinegra algo sorprendida.

-Te llamaba porque necesito hablarte mañana de algo urgente-. Expuso Bankotsu.

-De acuerdo, concuerda un lugar de visita-. Aceptó la pelinegra.

-Mañana en el café quinta avenida nos juntaremos a desayunar-. Informó.

-De acuerdo-. Aceptó.

Sellado el acuerdo, Kagome regresó a cenar, mientras del otro lado del teléfono, una satisfecha Sango e Inuyasha habían celebrado su primera parte del plan.

-¿Aceptó?-. Preguntó nerviosa Sango.

-¡Sí!-. Afirmó Inuyasha.

-¡Estupendo!-. Festejó Sango.-Inuyasha, debes hacer todo lo posible para abrirle los ojos a Kagome y hacer que Bankotsu se aleje de ella-.

-No te preocupes, se lo que debo hacer, tú solo encárgate de hacer el resto-. Dijo Inuyasha.

Algo tramaban, pero de seguro lo que iban a hacer iba a traer cola.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se arregló lo mejor que pudo. Se puso un traje de ejecutiva de chaqueta y minifalda color marrón dulce de leche, una camisa blanca como la nieve y zapatos de tacón negros. Subió a su auto y partió al sitio indicado. Al llegar, aparcó su Corolla y entró al bar indicado, pero vio que Bankotsu no había llegado aún. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 10 minutos para la hora indicada. Se sentó en una mesa al aire libre y se puso a esperar a Bankotsu, sin saber que era una trampa.

No muy lejos de allí, una iluminada Sango, llamó primero a Inuyasha para decirle que Kagome ya estaba en la cafetería y luego a Bankotsu.

-Hable-. Dijo el pelinegro dejando su bolígrafo en su escritorio.

-¿Bankotsu? Soy Sango. Necesito verte de urgencia en el café quinta avenida-. Peticionó Sango.

-Iré enseguida-. Aceptó el pelinegro y cortó la llamada.

Sango no podía estar más feliz. Su plan estaba dando sus frutos.

Más tarde, Kagome miró su reloj y vio que Bankotsu se había tardado mucho, enfadada, tomó su cartera y se levantó, pero en ese instante apareció Inuyasha. Lucía una camisa sport de color azul marino, unos jeans negros y zapatos de vestir de cuero negros.

-¡Hola, Kagome!-. Saludó. -¿Qué haces por aquí?-.

-Nada-. Respondió escuetamente Kagome.

-¿Puedo acompañarte en algo?-. Preguntó el peliblanco.

Pero en el instante en que Kagome iba a responderle, su celular empezó a sonar, atendió y era Sango.

-Ya llegó-. Informó la castaña.

Inuyasha cerró su celular y Kagome lo miró extrañada, ya que el peliblanco la miró con una sonrisa triunfal, la tomó de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que Kagome no opuso resistencia. En ese momento, Sango llegaba acompañada de Bankotsu, fingiendo que allí no pasaba nada, pero cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Bankotsu vio a Inuyasha y a Kagome besándose y aprovechando que el pelinegro estaba duro como estatua, Sango sonrió triunfal, como burlándose de Bankotsu. L parecer, el plan de Sango había dado resultado, ahora solo restaba saber ¿Qué iba a pasar si Kagome descubría la mentira? En eso, Kagome vio a Bankotsu y se alejó de Inuyasha como si este quemara. Se secó su boca y apenada lo miró, ante una pétrea mirada de Bankotsu. ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Continuará

Hola a todos y todas:

Parece que esto va a tener un final pronto, por lo consiguiente, este fic se extender capítulos más. Por que la verdad, parece que esto ya se puso color de hormiga, con el plan de Sango, que al parecer dio resultado y habrá que saber que hará Bankotsu, si decide perdonar a Kagome o fijarse en Eri y hacer que Sango se salga con la suya, el capítulo 20 dentro de 15 días lo develará. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	20. La decisión de Kagome

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi**

**Capítulo 20: **La decisión de Kagome.

Sango, siguió disfrutando de la escena y en cómo Bankotsu seguía sumido en su tristeza y decepción, cuando una voz conocida los sacó a todos de sus letargos de felicidad y tristezas. Sango se quedó fría y se borró la sonrisa de su boca, Inuyasha y… ¿Kagome?, se quedaron fríos, pero no quien lleva signos de interrogación y Bankotsu simplemente sonrió.

-¿Pasa algo que no haya sabido?-. Dijo Kagome apareciendo con un traje de chaqueta y pantalón negros y una camisa roja a medio abrochar que dejaba ver algo su sostén y sus pechos.

-¡¿KAGOME,… PERO QUIEN?!-. Dijo Sango sin salir de su asombro.

Bankotsu era quien ahora gozaba de la situación, en ese momento, Kagome se dirigió hacia donde estaban Inuyasha y su falso clon, apoyó su maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacó un cheque de su chequera y se lo entregó a su clon, desenmascarando finalmente quien era.

-Gracias, Rin-. Agradeció Kagome.-Cómo prometí, acá tienes tus 2000 dólares de recompensa-.

-¿Rin?-. Preguntó Sango.

-Sí, Sango. Me salió muy bien el oler su plan patético-. Respondió Kagome cerrando su maletín.

-Explícame todo-. Inquirió Sango molesta.

-Con mucho gusto-. Accedió Kagome.- Supe que todo esto era una mentira, cuando quien supuestamente se hizo pasar por Bankotsu, llamó a mi casa, ya que él no tiene mi número particular pero si mi celular. Además la voz de Bankotsu no sonaba como la suya original y por lo general no concreta citas a menos que sean en su oficina, ya que él rara vez va a desayunar afuera. Y para desenmascarar todo esto le pedí a Rin que me suplante ya que es bastante parecida a mí y fue así que pude descubrir toda esta farsa-. Comentó sin mayores problemas.

Sango se tomó el rostro, quería en ese momento tirarse del Empire State o maldecirse una y mil veces, lo mismo Inuyasha. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan baka de no darse cuenta de todo lo que le detalló Kagome?

-_"Cómo pude ser tan Baka de no darme cuenta"-._ Pensó furiosa la castaña.

-Rin, te devuelvo las llaves de tú auto-. Dijo Kagome.-Y te sugiero que te compres uno en mejor estado-. Dijo entre arrogancia y burla, cosa que a Rin poco le agradó.

Kagome y Bankotsu, abordaron el Corolla de la pelinegra, pero Inuyasha golpeó la ventanilla del lado del conductor y Kagome bajó el vidrio eléctrico desde el panel ubicado en la puerta de su Toyota.

-¿Qué quieres?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Saber adónde vas-. Respondió Inuyasha agitado.

-Voy a otro lado donde no haya gente que me hace bromas pesadas y a desayunar con mi compañero y quizá,… algo más-. Dijo Kagome con mueca socarrona.

-¡No!-. Negó Inuyasha alterado.-Hablemos antes-.

-Agradece que aún te dejo en mi editorial, lo mismo que a tú cómplice-. Dijo seria Kagome, puso su Corolla en marcha y se marchó junto a Bankotsu.

Inuyasha bajó su cabeza y Sango, simplemente no sabía dónde esconderse. Rin ya se había marchado de nuevo a la editorial y lo mismo iba a hacer Inuyasha, hasta que Sango lo detuvo.

-¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a la editorial?-. Preguntó la castaña con timidez.

-Sí-. Respondió Inuyasha escuetamente, pero a la vez gélidamente.

Sango e Inuyasha, abordaron el Volkswagen Vento 2.0 de Sango y fueron a la editorial. Inuyasha no le habló en todo el viaje y Sango sabía los porque. Se sentía tan tonta y mal por lo hecho, que se maldecía una y otra vez. Se sentía como una comadrona chismosa y correveidile que mete su nariz en todo y meter la pata luego. Pero se juró, que pase lo que pase, hará que Kagome vea la realidad o renunciará a ello y a la amistad con su amiga de la infancia.

Más tarde y ya pasada la hora del almuerzo, Kagome estaba en su oficina, terminando de acordar una cita telefónica con los exportadores de otros países, para poder llevar los comics hechos por Inuyasha a sus ciudades y que todo el mundo pueda disfrutar de ellos. Kagome entró a la oficina de Inuyasha y este estaba de espaldas en su mesa alta de dibujo, haciendo otras de sus creaciones.

-¿Ya tienes el cómic que te pedí?-. Preguntó Kagome amablemente.

Inuyasha, tomó un sobre grande, con 20 hojas en su interior y se lo entregó dándole la espalda y sin decirle palabra alguna, cosa que a Kagome le incomodó.

-¿Te sucede algo?-. Preguntó tratando de verlo a los ojos, cosa que Inuyasha le evitó mirando para otro lado.

-…-

Kagome lanzó un suspiro de agotamiento, pegó un portazo al salir de la oficina de Inuyasha y ya harta de este asunto, se sentó frente a su computadora y empezó a escribir. Cuando terminó, imprimió las hojas e inmediatamente llamó a Sango y a Inuyasha a su oficina.

Ambos se hicieron presentes y tomaron asiento en las sillas que están de frente a la de Kagome, interpuestas por su gran escritorio. Kagome apoyó las 3 hojas sobre la mesa, apoyó sus brazos y codos sobre el tablón y habló.

-Quiero que me digan si van a seguir haciéndose los cocoritos y trabajar acá o quieren formar los nuevos integrantes de los desempleados de este país-. Inquirió saber la pelinegra en tono bravo.

-Yo no sé-. Dijo Sango.

-Bien-. Meditó Kagome.-¿Y tú, Inuyasha?-. Preguntó.

-Yo,…-. Hizo una pausa el ambarino.

Kagome le hizo un gesto de decirle, adelante no te detengas, dime en la cara lo que tengas que decirme y sabré que hacer. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la pétrea mirada de Sango.

-Quisiera renunciar o que me despidas, pero,… Quiero seguir acá, puesto que es el único lugar donde se me dio la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sé hacer y lo que tengo en mis manos-. Dijo Inuyasha con determinación, pero a la vez dudoso y apaciguado.

-Excelente-. Dijo Kagome.-Justamente esa es la razón por la que estas acá, Inuyasha. Para demostrar lo que sabes hacer-.

-Lástima que seas tan reacia y testaruda a ver lo que dejas ir y encima agradecerle de forma poco ortodoxa y sobre todo cómo derrochas tu vida-. Dijo Sango afrontando a Kagome.

-Disculpe, señorita no sé, no entiendo de indirectas-. Expuso Kagome en tono burlesco.

-¡DÉJA YA DE HACERTE LA QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA Y DESPIERTATE DE ESOS SUEÑOS DE MUJER ARROGANTE Y EGOISTA QUE TIENES-. Gritó Sango colérica.

-¡EN PRIMER LUGAR, NO ME GRITES QUE NO SOY SORDA!-. Replicó Kagome furiosa.-¡SEGUNDO, NO VENGAS A INSULTARME Y MENOS A TIRARME INDIRECTAS Y NO ME HAGO LA TONTA-.

Sango se calmó un poco y se sentó en la silla, haciendo resoplar el blando almohadón al apoyar fuertemente sus nalgas en él. Lo mismo hizo Kagome. Inuyasha solo observaba incrédulo.

-Kagome, no puedo entender cómo es que juegas a dos bandas-. Dijo Sango sin mirarla.

-Yo no juego a dos bandas-. Se defendió Kagome.

Sango se puso de pie.-Si lo haces. Hasta hace unos meses, me confesaste que te enamoraste de Inuyasha y ahora vienes con que quieres casarte con Bankotsu, solo porque él te salvó la editorial de Naraku Heiden y no te preguntaste nunca si estabas hiriendo los sentimientos de alguien más-.

Sin más que decir, Sango salió de la oficina de Kagome y cuando la pelinegra iba a dirigirse a Inuyasha, este ya se había ido, pero no a su despacho, si no a la cafetería a tomar algo. Estaba dubitativo y quería despejarse un poco. Kagome no pudo decirle a ambos que ella iba a publicar 2 avisos requiriendo otro dibujante y una nueva secretaria, pero si lo hacía iba a sentirse tan miserable y una verdadera mierda si hacía eso a su amiga de toda la vida, la cual siempre la a poyó en todo. Sin meditarlo, rompió en mil pedazos las hojas y las tiró a la basura y se puso a mirar sus carpetas a ver si podía despejar su mente por unos minutos y tranquilizarse.

Horas más tarde, Kagome volvió a llamar a Inuyasha a su oficina, pero esta vez para darle lo que quizá sean buenas noticias y algo inesperadas.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-. Preguntó el ambarino con desgano.

-Primero sonríe y segundo, que te llamé para hablarte de parte del manga que me entregaste-. Explicó Kagome los motivos.

-Ah, que bien-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-¡Sí!-. Afirmó la pelinegra.-Al parecer se ve interesante y por lo que he notado, es casi lo que hemos vivido, excepto que faltan detalles-. Expuso.

-Detalles que no supe por las razones que ya sabes-. Comentó Inuyasha.

-Pues sí-. Acentuó Kagome.-Pero si quieres, puedo detallarte lo que he vivido yo para que lo hagas en esas partes que te faltaron-. Se ofreció.

-Gracias pero no-. Agradeció el ambarino.-Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera y sacarlo de mi mente-.

-Pero,… a mi no me molestaría que me interrogues, además si vas a hacer lo que hemos vivido, sería justo que lo hagas tal cual y no de otra forma, perdería interés-. Formuló Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró, sabía que Kagome tenía razón en lo que le decía, si su mayor creación iba a ser tal cual lo vivido, debía saber lo que ella vivió y además Eri y Sango, cuando él estaba secuestrado e internado. Sango ya le había contado todo e Inuyasha ya lo estaba ilustrando y solo le faltaba terminar unas 2 hojas de 7 que realizó. Finalmente y decidido, aceptó lo que le ofreció Kagome.

-Está bien, pero viendo que falta una hora para irnos, tendré que hacerlo en tu casa-. Dijo Inuyasha.

-No hay problema-. Consintió Kagome.-Vente conmigo y te relataré todo lo que yo he vivido y así tu manga podrá estar mejor detallado-.

-Gracias-. Agradeció Inuyasha entre agradecimiento feliz y escueto.

Kagome podía notar que pese a todo, Inuyasha parecía triste. Se notaba muy claramente y ella sabía por qué. Pero si iba a hacer algo, debía pensarlo y pronto, lo mismo el tomar una determinación.

Más tarde, Inuyasha empacaba sus cosas y Kagome hacía lo mismo, la noche era agradable, aunque esté nublada y algo amenazante, todos los demás, ya se habían marchado hace rato, más Sango, que se fue a cenar con Miroku. Eri también se retiró temprano.

Kagome e Inuyasha bajaban por el ascensor juntos, el peliblanco miraba la ciudad mientras descendían, por la amplia ventana que había en la pared trasera de la caja del ascensor y solo se interrumpió por muy leves mini segundos la visión al pasar el contrapesos del elevador. Al llegar abajo, Kagome dio instrucciones a los nuevos guardias de seguridad que contrató para que los otros no estén solos y su edificio tenga más seguridad, aparte de que contaba con la vigilancia de patrulleros de la policía que vigilaban la zona haciendo sus rondas de reconocimiento.

Kagome e Inuyasha abordaron el Corolla de la pelinegra, pero antes de hacerlo, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de un brazo y la escondió del costado del acompañante.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó asustada Kagome.

-Mira-. Señaló Inuyasha

-¡Eh!-. Murmuró Kagome sorprendida.

Dentro del garaje, pudo ver a Bankotsu y a Eri, marcharse juntos en el auto de ella y muy tomados de la mano, se sonreían y conversaban muy horondamente y hasta parecían felices. Kagome hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando los 2 se marcharon. Fue hacia el lado del conductor, destrabó la puerta del acompañante para que suba Inuyasha y este abordó el Corolla de Kagome. La pelinegra lo puso en marcha y en breve se marcharon a la casa de esta.

Horas más tarde, Kagome e Inuyasha, llegaron al apartamento de la pelinegra. Kagome se mudó de ropa, se puso un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa roja de verano de manga muy corta y sandalias de tacón. Al estar lista, le relató todo lo que vivió a Inuyasha y este lo grabó en una grabadora digital y con ello ya tenía como poder seguir el manga y cada momento, minuto y escena que se vivía, le abría su mente para poder seguirlo y esperar a dar con la hoja final de su proyecto.

Al terminar su relato, Kagome le ofreció algo de comer e Inuyasha aceptó. La chica fue hacia la cocina, se puso su delantal de cocina e inmediatamente se puso a cocinar, mientras Inuyasha aprovechó a mirar fútbol, pero con autorización de Kagome, ya que él no iba a tomarse lujos en casa ajena y menos de su jefa, a la que quería dejarle buena impresión más de la que le dejó.

Al rato, Kagome apareció con 2 deliciosos platos de comida, le dio el suyo a Inuyasha y luego acomodó el suyo, el peliblanco fue a buscar a la heladera, gaseosa y aderezos y así cenaron juntos y miraron TV.

Más tarde y mientras una tenue llovizna caía sobre Nueva York, Inuyasha se había quedado profundamente dormido en el sofá del comedor de Kagome, esta lo tapó con una manta de dormir, apagó las luces y el televisor y solo las luces de la calle, iluminaban el oscuro comedor por los enormes ventanales del lujoso comedor, que daba la impresión de que las luces aún estaban encendidas, pero no. Kagome se inclinó hacia Inuyasha y le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, Inuyasha-. Susurró Kagome y se marchó a su habitación.

Al parecer, Kagome ya había inclinado la balanza y tomado una decisión, si era la correcta, se sentiría feliz de haberla tomado y no se arrepentiría.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas:

Parece que Kagome ya ha tomado una decisión, luego de algunos sobresaltos y ver la realidad de cómo se situaron las cosas. En el siguiente capítulo y quizá el penúltimo se sabrá que determina Kagome. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider)


	21. No me quites el amor

Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Capítulo 21: **No me quites el amor

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó bien temprano. Miró su reloj de mesa que sonaba la alarma y lo apagó, eran las 7:45 AM, salió de la cama y corrió la cortina para ver afuera y vio que el cielo seguía nublado y lloviznaba. Bufó fastidiada, por que otra vez iba a ser un día nublado y feo. Se quitó su babydoll, fue al baño a asearse y luego a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando salió de bañarse, se secó su cuerpo, se puso su lencería y buscó en su armario que ponerse. Eligió un traje de pantalón y chaqueta corta de color gris ceniza, una camisa de color granate y botas de vestir de taco mediano. Se maquilló y salió a la cocina, pero antes debía despertar a Inuyasha.

-Oye, bello durmiente-. Lo despertó Kagome.-Es hora de levantarse-.

-Mmmmmh-. Murmuró Inuyasha.-No molestes-. Dijo entre sueños.

Una leve estela de fuego, recorrió el cuerpo de Kagome.

-¡EY!-. Gritó fuertemente la pelinegra.

Inuyasha cayó del sofá cama ante el grito de Kagome. –Eh,… ah,… Q…Qué pasa?-. Preguntó reponiéndose de la caída.

-Que ya es hora de despertarse-. Dijo Kagome con sus puños en jarra.

-¡Ugh!-. Se quejó Inuyasha.-¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó

-Las 7:55 de la mañana-. Respondió Kagome.

-Bien,…¿Puedo usar el baño para asearme?-. Preguntó Inuyasha aún medio dormido.

-Claro. Te alcanzaré unas toallas-. Autorizó Kagome y de paso ofreció.

Mientras Inuyasha se terminaba de asear, Kagome estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, se puso un delantal de cocina y cuando estaba terminando, apareció el ambarino con la ropa que tenía puesta el día anterior y entró a la cocina.

-Se ve bien-. Dijo el peliblanco relamiéndose.

-Sí, preparé hot cackes-. Dijo Kagome sonriente.

-Que bien, me encantan, pero no te olvides de los huevos-. Acotó Inuyasha.

Kagome le hizo una mueca de que no pida demasiado, ya bastante que preparó un desayuno de hot cackes con salsa de dulce de leche, jugo de naranja y café con leche y encima Inuyasha le pidió huevos a la sartén. Está bien que los huevos fritos son el desayuno típico de los Estados Unidos, pero en este caso a Kagome no le agradaba tener colesterol en su organismo ni engordar.

Kagome salió al rato, con todos los platos y tazas y vasos con el desayuno. Inuyasha estaba complacido de poder desayunar junto a su jefa y a la mujer de la que se enamoró profundamente, aunque sepa que Kagome es una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy fría. Pero por otro lado a Kagome no le cerraba lo de Bankotsu y quería que él mismo le diga de su propia boca si estaba con ella o con Eri.

Más tarde, Inuyasha fue a su casa a buscar unos materiales que necesitaba, pese a que Kagome le compró de todo para sus dibujos de comics y mangas y al terminar, abordó el Corolla de su jefa y partieron hacia la editorial.

Ya en la editorial, Kagome entró a su oficina e Inuyasha a la suya, Sango entró a la oficina de Kagome y se veía como muy satisfecha con algo que hubiera acontecido o salido como anillo al dedo.

-¿Qué tal lo pasaste con Inuyasha?-. Preguntó la castaña muy horonda.

-Nada en especial-. Aseguró la pelinegra.-Solo cenamos, vimos una película y dormimos por separado, eso solo-. Dijo sin problemas.

-Eres 100% anti romanticismo, ¿No hubo cena romántica ni nada?-. Preguntó la castaña con sorpresa de desagrado por lo acontecido.

-Sango, entre Inuyasha y yo, no pasa nada aún y para tomar una decisión, primero quiero hablar con Bankotsu, porque acá, hay muchos puntos que no me quedan claros-. Advirtió Kagome severamente.

Estaba claro que Kagome, no era ninguna tonta y quería que Sango resbale y confiese la verdad, aunque la pelinegra no sepa nada, y de hecho lo había conseguido, ya que Sango se puso nerviosa al oír lo que dijo Kagome, que logró su propósito.

-No va a hacer falta, Kagome-. Dijo Sango entre nervios y como una orden.- Si viste todo, el ya tomó una decisión-.

-Sango, quiero que él mismo me lo diga en mis narices y al menos que hayas sido tú la que tramó todo esto, no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados sin conocer la verdad, porque quieren forzarme a tener un amor por obligación-. Fomentó Kagome con tono amenazante.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior, si todo su plan se iba por la borda estaba perdida, puesto que Kagome ya está sospechando de que fue ella la que hizo que Eri y Bankotsu se encuentren y enamoren y que le haya mentido a Bankotsu que Kagome ya prefirió a Inuyasha y de hecho Sango lo hizo así, pero ahora todo su plan se vio descubierto.

-Creo que tú silencio, me da la pauta de que tienes algo que ver en todo esto-. Dijo Kagome con sonrisa medio amenazante y de felicidad por descubrirla.

-¡Sí, fui yo!-. Confesó finalmente Sango.-Lo hice porque quiero que te alejes de alguien que no es para ti, pero estas tan obsesionada y ciega, que te caes en tu propia codicia e infancia-.

-Llamaré a Bankotsu y concretaré una cita con él. Quiero que me lo diga de su propia boca-. Dijo Kagome tomando el teléfono de su escritorio, pero Sango se lo impidió poniendo sus dos manos entre las de su jefa y el tubo del teléfono.

-¿Qué haces?-. Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Déjalo en paz. Él y Eri son felices y no te voy a permitir que les arruines la felicidad, haya sido yo o no, la artífice de su encuentro-. Respondió Sango mascullando con enfado.

-Sango quita las manos del teléfono y de las mías o voy a golpearte y de paso te despido-. Amenazó Kagome con ira.

-¡NO!-. Gritó Sango tenazmente.-¡Los dejarás en paz!-.

Kagome se libró del agarre de Sango, tomó el celular de su cartera y fue a encerrarse en otra oficina, pero Sango astutamente, tomó el teléfono de su escritorio y comenzó a marcar el número de Kagome y por más que la pelinegra cortaba la llamada, Sango volvía a apretar la tecla de volver a llamar a ese número y así fue hasta que Kagome se rindió. Fue hasta el escritorio de Sango y la encaró.

-Será mejor que dejes de meterte-. Aseveró Kagome enojada.

-¡Y TÚ DEJA DE METERTE EN AMORES DE OTROS!-. Gritó Sango colérica.

Kagome tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una cachetada, pero desistió, se encerró en su oficina pegando un portazo, trabó la puerta con llave, pero en vez de usar su teléfono, usó su computadora y le envió un mail a Bankotsu. A los pocos minutos, un sobre digital, apareció en el monitor de la pelinegra y Bankotsu le respondió, acordando el encuentro entre ambos. Kagome una vez más, logró salirse con la suya y se lo hizo saber por el mail a Sango, cosa que a la castaña ya la sacó de sus casillas, ya que no le gustó la forma en la que Kagome se burló de ella.

Sango debía pensar algo y pronto, se reunió con Eri y le dijo lo que Kagome tiene planeado, cosa que a la pelinegra de la vincha amarilla no le hizo ninguna gracia, ya que su jefa quería birlarle a su pareja y Eri no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, pero por más que habló con Bankotsu, este estaba muy seguro de su cita con Kagome.

Más tarde, Kagome bajó al restaurante que estaba frente al edificio de su editorial, se sirvió su almuerzo, ya que era un restaurante de tenedor libre y se sirvió una ensalada con patas de pollo fritas y algunos aderezos. Mientras almorzaba, vio aparecer a Eri, que iba hacia ella y con cara de pocos amigos. Lucía un traje de minifalda y chaqueta negra y una camisa de color verde uva y tacones negros. La pelinegra de la vincha amarilla tomó asiento en la misma mesa de Kagome y la encaró.

-¿Por qué quieres arruinar mi felicidad?-. Preguntó Eri con ira.

-Porque quiero honestidad y saberlo de boca de él mismo-. Respondió Kagome con desdén.

-Estoy enamorada de él, Kagome. No voy a permitirte arruinar mi felicidad, aunque haya sido una maniobra de Sango por unirnos-. Advirtió Eri.

-Ya sospechaba que Sango andaba tras de esto, siempre se lo pasa husmeando donde no debe-. Ió Kagome con sorna.

-Kagome, te lo advierto, llega a quitarme a Bankotsu y te aseguro que tendrás a otra enemiga en tu lista-. Aseveró Eri con determinación.

Kagome sintió que todo su almuerzo, se le estaba convirtiendo en veneno en su estomago. Se le habían ido las ganas de seguir comiendo. Se secó su boca y se disponía a pagar para irse.

-Si tengo que quedarme soltera para toda la vida, lo haré, pero no voy a ponerme de novia con Inuyasha y menos si la comadreja correveidile de Sango, está metida atrás de todo esto. Ya me encargaré de mandarla a recoger costales al puerto, pero no voy a acceder a un amor por caprichitos y menos si no conozco la verdad de boca de quien quiero saberlo-. Formuló Kagome furiosa.

-Quédate-. Musitó Eri con desgano.-No quise arruinarte tu almuerzo, pero jamás creí que fueras tan vil y ruin para arruinar mi felicidad-. Sollozó y se fue.

Kagome ahora sí sintió un nudo en el estomago, pero siguió almorzando, aunque notó que algunas personas la observaban con desprecio, como si ella le hubiera hecho algo malo a esa chica que salió corriendo de su lado y algunos oyeron la discusión. Eso a Kagome le quitaría mucho prestigio.

Más tarde, Kagome no supo nada de Inuyasha, permaneció todo el día encerrado en su oficina, pensó que a lo mejor estaba concentrado en su obra maestra, aunque no se sepa el desenlace. Mientras acomodaba sus papeles y sus carpetas, apareció Rin en su despacho a dejarle un sobre grande a Kagome cosa que le llamó la atención, puesto que esa tarea era de Sango.

-¿Qué no es Sango la que tiene que traerme la correspondencia?-. Preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

-Creo que el horno no está para bollos-. Respondió Rin y se fue.

Kagome lanzó un bufido de rendirse y se tomó el rostro. Dejó su taza de café en su escritorio y abrió el sobre a ver que contenía y vio que eran contratos de editoriales, dispuestas a pagar mucho por cómics hechos por Inuyasha sobre una guerrera que viajó al futuro y vivir muchas aventuras. Kagome los leyó atentamente y luego mandó un mail a los interesados y aceptar su oferta y darle la buena noticia a Inuyasha cuando lo vea.

Llegada la tarde noche y luego de un día muy agitado, Kagome se disponía a aprestarse a ir para reunirse con Bankotsu en un bar. Recordaba una y mil veces la amargura y amenazas de Eri y Sango si ella legaba a cometer un error. Leía una carpeta, cuando vio salir a Inuyasha de su despacho con su mochila al hombro. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaban 20 minutos para que se fuera.

-¿Dónde vas, Inuyasha?-. Preguntó Kagome.- Aún faltan 20 minutos para que te vayas-.

-Falten 10, 20 o lo que sea, ya estoy cansado. Quiero ir a mi casa, estar solo y dormir por un mes entero y sin estar aguantando un mundo de locos-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Pero,…- Musitó Kagome, pero Inuyasha le hizo un gesto de que se calle y no la siga.

-Deja. Necesito ese descanso y no te preocupes, el manga estará listo la semana que viene, tenga o no desenlace-. Concluyó Inuyasha y se fue.

Kagome suspiró desganada, este asunto ya la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor y sacándole canas verdes. Salió de su despacho a seguir a Inuyasha, pero notó que Eri no estaba en su escritorio y si Sango, que estaba empacando sus cosas para irse a su casa.

-¿Y Eri?-. Le preguntó a la castaña.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas, después de lo que le hiciste?-. Respondió Sango preguntándole.-Tú cinismo la hirió mucho y espero estés feliz-. Le refunfuñó Sango y se fue.

Kagome ya estaba perdiendo los estribos. Empacó sus cosas, al ver que ya faltaban 15 minutos para su cita con Bankotsu y saber la verdad. Bajó al garaje y abordó su Toyota Corolla 2009 y partió a su encuentro con Bankotsu, pese a que el día no acompañaba y seguía lloviendo, pero eso no iba a detenerla. Miró el lado del acompañante de su Corolla y le vino la imagen fantasmal de Inuyasha, hasta que se desvaneció. En el fondo extrañaba llevarlo de compañero en su auto.

Finalmente llegó al lugar del encuentro. Era un bar-restaurante muy lindo y algo paquetón. Estaba muy lleno de gente. La pelinegra recorrió con la mirada cada una de las mesas y encontró a Bankotsu sentado en una de ellas junto a la ventana. Lucía un jean azul, unos zapatos de gamuza marrón ocre y una remera tipo chomba de vestir blanca con algunos vivos negros.

-¡Hola!-. Saludó Kagome dándole un beso en la mejilla de costado.

-¡Hola!-. Correspondió el saludo Bankotsu del mismo modo.

Kagome tomó asiento frente a Bankotsu y al rato, le trajeron el pedido a ambos. Kagome se pidió un mantecado de crema americana con cerezas trituradas, salsa de la misma fruta y crema chantilly. Bankotsu solo unos tostados de jamón, queso y tomate y una coca cola.

-Bien, Kagome. ¿A qué debo el honor de que me hayas invitado a verte?-. Preguntó Intrigado Bankotsu.

-Verás-. Comenzó Kagome.- Quisiera que me aclararas algo, ya que supe todo lo acontecido el día de ayer y hoy-. Comentó Kagome.

-Vaya, ya veo-. Dijo Bankotsu medio sonriente y serio, pero como si no le preocupara mucho.

-Sí y la verdad, Necesito que me seas honesto-. Pidió Kagome casi con ruego y tomándolo de las manos a Bankotsu.

El pelinegro de sonrojó algo.-Pregúntame-. La alentó.

-Quisiera que me respondieras si realmente ¿quieres estar con Eri o conmigo?-. Preguntó la pelinegra sin temor alguno.

Continuará.

Hola a todos y todas.

Kagome parece querer arruinar todo, pero necesita saber la verdad, pese a ser una jugarreta de Sango. ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Bankotsu? ¿Se verán heridos los sentimientos de Inuyasha y Eri acorde a su respuesta?. En el ÚLTIMO capítulo dentro de 7 o 10 días se lo sabrá junto al desenlace de este fic, y el epílogo. Arrivederchi.

Guille (Knight Rider).


	22. Amor estilo manga

Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Capítulo 22: **Amor estilo manga.

Kagome esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, sabía que a Bankotsu lo puso entre la espada y la pared. Pero el pelinegro no hizo esperar a Kagome con su respuesta.

-Si tengo que serte honesto. Estoy enamorado de Eri. No quiero decir que no me hubiera gustado entablar una relación contigo. Pero luego de evaluar la situación, ya he echado la moneda-. Afirmó finalmente Bankotsu.

-¿O sea que crees que lo mío con Inuyasha es algo firme por una jugarreta de esa pendeja de Sango?-. Preguntó Kagome cambiando su humor de blanco a negro.

-Kagome, entiende. Inuyasha es ideal para ti. Fue él quien sacó tu editorial adelante y no yo. Yo solo hice que Naraku cayera y te dejara tranquila. Pero a quien realmente debes de agradecerle, es a Taisho, no a mí-. Respondió Bankotsu con obviedad.- Además, haya sido o no una jugarreta de Sango como dijiste, yo ya había decidido lo mío con Eri-.

-¿Quieres decirme que yo solo fui un juguete para ti?-. Preguntó Kagome tristemente.-¿Lo que pasó en Las Vegas fue solo una aventura?-.

-Fue un acuerdo mutuo entre nosotros y estábamos ebrios-. Respondió Bankotsu.

Kagome lanzó un suspiro, agachó brevemente su cabeza y al levantarla, enfocó sus hermosos ojos marrones sobre los azul Zafiro de Bankotsu, dejó la cucharita de su mantecado sobre su copa vacía y la hizo a un lado, se secó su boca y volvió a centrar su atención en Bankotsu.

-En dos horas, quiero verte en mi casa-. Dijo Kagome y se levantó y se fue.

-¡Kagome, espera, yo,… ó de detenerla Bankotsu.

-¡En dos horas en mi casa!-. Reiteró Kagome.

Más tarde y llegado el momento, Bankotsu llegó al departamento de Kagome. Subió y tocó timbre. La pelinegra le abrió la puerta y Bankotsu entró. Pero se sorprendió al ver a la pelinegra vestida solamente con lencería negra de doble pieza y una bata de seda color blanco, cosa que dejó impactado al pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces así?-. Preguntó temeroso Bankotsu.

-Siéntate-. Ordenó Kagome avanzando sensualmente hacia él.

Bankotsu, obedeció y se sentó en el sofá. Y Kagome se reinclino hacia él.

-Te demostraré que lo de Las Vegas no fue una simple borrachera-. Dijo Kagome empalagosamente.

Bankotsu, se puso de pie y la apartó de su lado, era evidente que Kagome había perdido el juicio y lo que iba a hacer, lo comprobó. Empujó a Bankotsu de nuevo hacia el sofá y del bolsillo de su bata, sacó lo que parecía ser un cortador tipo guillotina para cigarros, que iba a ambos lados. Miró la mano derecha de Bankotsu y vio que en su dedo meñique, tenía una uña encarnada y medio infectada.

En un rápido movimiento, Kagome le torció el brazo hacia atrás a Bankotsu y este temeroso gimió de dolor. Kagome colocó el cortador de cigarros en el dedo donde Bankotsu, tenía el dedo mal.

-Bankotsu, esa uña está muy asquerosa e infectada-. Le susurró la pelinegra al oído.

-S..si-. Tartamudeó Bankotsu nervioso.- Pensaba ir al podólogo a curármela-.

-Deja que yo te la cure, pero de paso te advierta-. Le volvió a gemir la pelinegra al oído.

-¿Qué harás?-. Preguntó Bankotsu muy tenso.

-En primer lugar, me enfurece que jueguen con mis sentimientos-. Susurró Kagome forzando la mano de Bankotsu mientras seguía a punto de rebanarle el dedo.- Jugaste con mis sentimientos, porque yo si estoy enamorada de ti y si hay algo que me pone peor que esto es que me obliguen a estar con quien no quiero. Soy dueña de estar con quien quiero-.

-Es cierto, Kagome-. Gimoteó nervioso Bankotsu.-Pero entiende que yo no jugué con tus sentimientos, solo pasó por que estábamos ebrios, es todo-.

-Busca otra excusa, porque esa no me la trago. Jugaste con mis sentimientos y eso me puso muy furiosa. De acuerdo, no funcionará lo mío contigo, pero tampoco con Inuyasha y soy dueña de casarme con quien quiera. Quédate con Eri, pero te aseguro que a Sango le haré lo mismo que a ti y si llegas a decirle algo a Eri de esto, lo siguiente será tu lengua-. Amenazó severamente Kagome.

¡CHACK!

Al día siguiente, Kagome llegó a su oficina muy sonriente y complacida, era como si un negocio, le hubiera salido redondo. Eso no pasó desapercibido por Sango y mucho menos por Inuyasha. La castaña estaba muy intrigada por saber, porque su amiga, estaba tan horonda y feliz, pese a que ella ya supo que lo de Eri y Bankotsu era oficial. La pelinegra, lucía un traje rojo de chaqueta y minifalda corta y muy ajustada, pantis de color negro transparente y tacones negros.

-Te noto muy feliz hoy-. Dijo Sango algo extrañada.

-¡Sí!-. Respondió Kagome.-Quiero vivir mi vida a pleno, pese al golpe que recibí ayer, gracias a tú jueguito de Cupido, pero creo que las sorpresas de la vida cambian todo-.

-Kagome,…-. Musitó Sango.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme, Sango. Pero voy a decidir mi vida, aunque Inuyasha haya salvado a las editoriales Vergné. Pero seré yo quien decida mi futuro y con quien voy a casarme y no como tu me lo impongas, como lo hiciste con Eri y Bankotsu y arruinarme mi felicidad-. Dijo Kagome cortándole las palabras a Sango.

-¿E ibas a ser feliz con Bankotsu?-. Preguntó Sango enfadada.

-Si resultaba ser un hombre fiel, claro que sí-. Respondió Kagome sin vueltas.

-Realmente, me doy cuenta que no te importa nada. Por cierto, Eri no vendrá hoy, fue con Bankotsu al médico, ya que parece que el muy bobo, se quiso desencarnar una uña él solo y se lastimó un dedo y hasta se rebanó parte de la yema que cubre la uña-. Comentó Sango.

-Sí, lo sé, Sango, Eri ya me llamó y me dijo y le di el día libre. Pero te agradezco la información-. Agradeció Kagome sonriente.

Esa sonrisa, le provocó un escalofrío a Sango, era como si telepáticamente, Kagome le hubiera dicho que a ella le iba a pasar lo mismo que a Bankotsu, pese a que ya le había hecho esa advertencia al pelinegro. Y pese a que Kagome lo amenazó para que no dijera nada, Kagome aún deseaba venganza, pero finalmente desistió de ello, ya que con lo de Bankotsu, tuvo suficiente.

Horas más tarde, Kagome estaba extrañada que Inuyasha no había ido a trabajar, lo llamó reiteradas veces a su casa y al celular, pero no respondía nada ni nadie. Era todo un silencio hermético y absoluto. Kagome estaba fastidiada y muy enojada, ya que su dibujante no se había presentado ese día a trabajar ni mucho menos durante los tres días siguientes. Justamente ese día Viernes, el peliblanco hizo su aparición en la editorial de Kagome, que estaba sumamente disgustada y furiosa por la ausencia de su dibujante y de no saber nada de él. Ese día, la pelinegra, lucía un traje de chaqueta y minifalda muy corta y ajustada de color blanco crema y una camisa de color blanco perlado y tacones negros.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?-. Le gritó Kagome furiosa.

-Creí que te dije que iba a tomarme un tiempo-. Le respondió Inuyasha calmo.

-¡LAS VACACIONES Y LOS DÍAS FRANCOS, TE LOS DOY YO Y NO TÚ!-. Volvió a regañarlo iracunda.

-De acuerdo-. Volvió a decir Inuyasha con parsimonia.-Pero tuve una razón-. Explicó.

-¿Cuál?-. Inquirió saber Kagome cruzada de brazos.

-Esta-. Respondió Inuyasha entregándole una kingstone.

-Y esto?-. Preguntó Kagome.

-Lo que quieres saber sobre mi ausencia. Ahora si me disculpas, iré a mi oficina a terminar lo que me encargaste para esa editorial española-. Dijo Inuyasha y se fue a su despacho.

Kagome miró el pendrive. Se sentó en su escritorio, colocó el pendrive en su computadora y empezó a examinar el contenido de esta. Era el manga que Inuyasha había creado a partir de lo que vivió y lo que supuestamente iba a pasar. No usó lo real, en cuanto a él, Kagome, Sango, Miroku etc, etc, etc. Si no que utilizó personajes distintos. Kagome quedó maravillada con tan fantástica historia.

Luego de una hora exacta, leyendo el manga hecho por Inuyasha, Kagome retiró el pendrive de su computadora y lo apretó entre su mano izquierda sin tratar de romperlo, ya que eso era un "tesoro" muy valioso. Se levantó de su escritorio y entró a la oficina de Inuyasha sin llamar a la puerta, ya que al ser la máxima autoridad en esa editorial, podía entrar como le plazca donde sea.

-¿Qué te pareció?-. Preguntó el ambarino algo nervioso.

-Hermoso-. Respondió Kagome.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-. Preguntó el ambarino sonriente.

-Claro-. Respondió Kagome.-Pero hay algo que me intriga saber-.

-Pues dímelo-. La alentó el peliblanco a hablar.

-Quisiera saber, si el final, es algo premeditado por tú idea o te gustaría que fuera la realidad-. Inquirió saber Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

Inuyasha temía darle la respuesta. Puesto que sabe el carácter que tiene Kagome y el antecedente que se sabe del dibujante despedido por aquel manga, salvo que era un doujinshi y eso significó el motivo de su despido y ese dibujante era Miroku como se dijo antes. Kagome sabía que Inuyasha temía darle la respuesta y lo alentó a que se la dé.

-La respuesta que sea, dímela. Sabré aceptarla-. Lo alentó su jefa.

-Pues,…-. Meditó dubitativo Inuyasha.- Si tengo que serte honesto, me encantaría que fuera lo último-. Dijo sin mayores inconvenientes aunque sí muy temeroso.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-. Preguntó Kagome en tono serio.

-Claro-. Respondió Inuyasha.

Kagome se mordió el labio de arriba con sus dientes de abajo y puso sus brazos en jarra con sus manos abiertas. Pegó dos taconazos muy leves en el suelo y sin meditar palabras, se fue a su despacho. Inuyasha temió haber metido la pata, pero al no recibir una respuesta ni siquiera una palabra de su jefa, eso lo dejó más intrigado, quizá lo medite mejor o no.

Kagome se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón de su escritorio. Se tomó la frente y cerró sus ojos durante unos instantes. Pensó que si se enamoraba de Inuyasha, iba a hacer que Sango gane en su juego de enamorar y eso era algo que no quería, puesto que nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer. Por otro lado si se metía con Inuyasha, podía sacarse la espina de la confesión de Bankotsu, pese a que considera que el castigo de haberle tajado un dedo con un cortador de cigarros que perteneció a su abuelo, fue castigo suficiente. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba muy indecisa de que hacer, retumbaban mil veces las palabras de Inuyasha sobre esas respuestas positivas sobre si desearía que ese manga sea realidad. Se desperezó y volvió a mirar el pendrive en su escritorio y pensó que debía tomar una determinación pronto, abrió la caramelera de su escritorio y sacó un caramelo de moras rojas y se lo mandó a la boca para tratar de calmarse.

Minutos más tarde, Kagome se encontraba dibujando unos diseños de moda, cuando apareció Sango con un sobre grande. Kagome dejó sus cosas y la atendió.

-Te llegó este sobre desde Italia-. Informó la castaña.

-Gracias, lo estaba esperando-. Agradeció la pelinegra tomando el sobre.

Sango, permaneció unos segundos en la oficina de Kagome, como si esperara que ella hiciese algo, pero solo logró que Kagome se sorprenda de verla ahí parada.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Kagome mientras abría el sobre.

-No, no pasa nada-. Negó Sango y se fue.

Sango se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo, esperaba que le dijera que por fin aceptó salir con Inuyasha, pero como veía, Kagome seguía yendo en otra dirección y ese sobre, tenía una carta medio sospechosa, lo que daba a entender que debía ser algún admirador secreto y eso la puso de mal humor, hasta que la luz se le iluminó en su cabeza. Eso era, ¡Un admirador secreto!, esa era la clave para juntarlos de una buena vez por todas, pero esta vez no iba a delatarse, lo hará lo más disimulado posible, aunque no sepa que el deseo de Inuyasha era el mismo que el de ella y así lo había expresado en el manga.

A la noche, el día seguía lluvioso, pero solo lloviznaba y al parecer, según se había anticipado, la lluvia iba a seguir y a Kagome no le hizo mucha gracia, ya que se venía el fin de semana y la lluvia iba a seguir por 3 días más. Repentinamente, Kagome notó que Inuyasha regresaba de la cafetería junto a Sango y entraron a la oficina de Kagome.

-Kagome, esta noche, saldremos a cenar todos juntos-. Informó Sango.

-Estupendo. ¿A qué hora?-. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Lo siento, Kagome. Esta salida es solo para parejas-. Aclaró Sango.-Pero Inuyasha vendrá-.

-Él no tiene pareja y si mal no dijiste esa salida es para parejas y además, afuera llueve, aunque no mucho-. Dijo Kagome entre sorpresa y enfado.

-Pues él es nuestro invitado de honor y a menos que tengas pareja, puedes venir, pero como no tienes novio, no estás invitada, lo siento-. Dijo Sango.

La castaña, notó un gesto de bronca y enfado en su amiga y aunque le remordió la consciencia, ella quería a todo costo que Kagome deje su orgullo de lado y esa cita entre sus amigos y ella se queda fuera, le iba a doler y de hecho le dolió mucho.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran-. Refunfuñó Kagome.-Mañana es fin de semana y no hay trabajo, solo procuren cuidarse-.

Kagome tomó unas carpetas y salió de su oficina, pero en el momento en que estaba saliendo, la mano de Sango la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-¿Vas a resignar una salida con tus amigos solo porque eres una tonta orgullosa que no quiere acompañar al hombre que sacó adelante su empresa?-. Preguntó Sango malhumorada.

-Salgan ustedes-. La desafió Kagome.-Yo no tengo pareja y tu salida es solo para parejas y yo en ese entierro, no tengo vela-. Fomentó con desdén.

-Eres tan ciega y tonta, que realmente no sé cómo eres presidenta de esta empresa aunque seas inteligente y muy trabajadora-. Gruñó Sango molesta.- Realmente tienes un corazón de hielo-.

Sango soltó a Kagome y se fue junto con Inuyasha, pero aunque la bronca la invadía por dentro, Kagome trató de controlarse y siguió con su trabajo como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque como se dijo, la ira la invadía por dentro y así permaneció durante toda la tarde, hasta la noche.

Kagome, empacaba su maletín para ir a su auto y luego a su casa, en su cabeza rondaba una y mil veces las palabras de Inuyasha sobre el sueño del manga y la realidad que quisiera fuera. En el momento en que iba a cerrar las luces, sonó su celular, de mala gana, apoyó su cartera en su escritorio, buscó dentro de ella y sacó el aparato, tocó la táctil pantalla del teléfono para acceder a la llamada y contestó.

-¿Diga?-. Preguntó con desgano.

-Soy Sango, necesito que vengas de inmediato a la dirección que te pasaré por mensaje de texto, adiós-. Dijo la castaña y cortó la llamada.

Kagome tenía el corazón atorado en la garganta, presentía algo malo. Cerró toda su editorial y subió al ascensor para ir al garaje. Dentro del elevador, recibió el mensaje con la dirección que Sango le había dicho. Llegó al garaje, dejó sus cosas del lado del acompañante y abordó luego su Corolla y partió al lugar indicado.

Al llegar estacionó su auto y se percató, que el sitio era un conocido bar discoteca, que solía frecuentar de muy adolescente cuando ella y sus amigas, no tenían los conflictos que tienen ahora. Bajó del auto y al no ver a Sango ni a nadie, eso le dio un mal presentimiento y rogó que nada malo sucediese. Sacó el celular de su cartera y cuando buscaba en el registro de contactos, el número de Sango, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y Kagome casi brinca del respingo que le dio esa acción, al voltear vio a Inuyasha y tomándose el corazón por el susto, lo miró furiosa.

-¡Vaya susto me diste!-. Le espetó la pelinegra furiosa.

-Disculpa-. Se excusó el ambarino.- Es que te vi aquí y no sabía las razones por las que estabas-.

-Vine porque Sango me dijo que viniera acá, pero veo que no está-. Explicó Kagome.

-Ah, ahora entiendo a que se refería con vengarse de ti y porqué me dejó colgado acá-. Dijo Inuyasha fastidiado, aunque en realidad fingía ese fastidio.

-Explícate-. Exigió Kagome guardando su celular.

-Me dijo que la espere dentro del salón que ella y los demás, iban a reservar una mesa, pero cuando vi que tardaban demasiado, salí y los vi huir en el auto de Sango con rumbo desconocido-. Manifestó Inuyasha fingiendo incredulidad.

-¿Té hicieron eso?-. Preguntó Kagome histérica.

-Sí-. Respondió el ambarino.-Creo que lo mejor es irme a casa, mañana le reclamaré a Sango por esto-.

-Deja-. Lo detuvo la pelinegra.- Quedémonos ya que estamos aquí. Además mañana no trabajamos y yo me encargaré de darle una lección a Sango el lunes que viene-.

-Pero,… debes estar cansada, mejor vámonos-. Dijo Inuyasha.

-¡No!, nos quedaremos, después de todo, ya vine acá-. Dijo Kagome con desgano.

-De acuerdo, ¿Entramos?-. Invitó Inuyasha.

-Claro-. Aceptó Kagome.

Así, ambos entraron al bar, ante los ojos de Sango, Miroku, Eri y Bankotsu, que los espiaban escondidos en el Honda City de Sango y estos celebraron que por fin, Inuyasha y Kagome, van a tener una cita juntos y Kagome, parece que no sospechó nada. Inuyasha también estaba feliz, puesto que él, también fue artífice de toda esa farsa para atraer a Kagome hacia la trampa, como un conejo hacia la zanahoria.

-Espera-. Se detuvo Kagome.

-¿Qué pasa?-. preguntó el ambarino.

-Es que con esta ropa no se si estoy bien para este lugar-. Se quejó Kagome.

-¡Keh!, deja ya de quejarte, mírame a mí. Tampoco estoy arreglado para esto-. Manifestó Inuyasha con gesto de enfado t de decirle que no rompa.

Inuyasha, lucía un jean negro de vestir, zapatos de cuero negros y una chomba blanca con los hombros de color verde lima limón al igual que las mangas. Cómo se detalló antes, Kagome tenía puesto ese traje de ejecutiva de minifalda muy corta y ajustada y chaqueta de color blanco crema, (todo el conjunto); camisa de color blanco perlado y tacones de vestir negros.

-Es que nunca fui a una cita vestida de ejecutiva, Inuyasha. Siempre me visto con ropa adecuada para citas u ocasiones-. Chilló Kagome algo avergonzada.

-Estés como estés, hermosa serás siempre-. Se atrevió a decirle el peliblanco.

Kagome se puso bastante colorada al oír esas palabras de Inuyasha, pues fue el único hombre que se atrevió a decirle con honestidad, lo hermosa que es y que cualquier forma de vestirse le sienta bien. Tuvo miles de hombres que quisieron cortejarla, diciéndole que era linda, pero todos era por interés o solo por acostarse con ella y sacarle todo el dinero que puedan, ya que su incalculable fortuna le daba para todo y convertirla en una de las mujeres más millonarias de todo Nueva York.

Durante casi toda la noche, Kagome e Inuyasha, bailaron y luego cenaron juntos en el bar discoteca. Hasta que casi cerca de las 2 de la madrugada, el cansancio agotó las energías de ambos y Kagome decidió reservar ese poco de energía para poder manejar hasta su casa y dejar a Inuyasha en la suya, pero al estar tan cansada, creía que lo mejor era hospedarlo en su casa nuevamente. Al estar tan somnolienta, no recordaba que lo que estaba pasando, era tal cual lo que Inuyasha había dibujado en su creación y que de seguro será todo un éxito de ventas.

-Gracias por esta cita, Kagome-. Agradeció el ambarino.

-No hay de qué, Inuyasha-. Concernió Kagome.-Aunque todo esto me resulta un poco extraño-. Añadió con bostezo de por medio.

-¿Y qué si así fue? Lo pasamos bien igual, ¿No?-. Rememoró Inuyasha.

-Ya sospechaba que acá había gato encerrado-. Fomentó Kagome sacando las llaves de su auto de la cartera.-Era demasiado evidente-. Adujo con enfado.

-Es que hay una razón por la que lo hice y es,…¡Qué te amo!-. Argumentó decidido Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó helada ante esas palabras y se puso roja como un chile y cuando iba a replicarle a Inuyasha, este la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un gran beso en los carnosos labios de la pelinegra que se quedó más petrificada que nunca, al inicio, Kagome trató de liberarse pero de poco fue cediendo y finalmente fue aceptando ese beso. Enlazó sus brazos en el cuello de Inuyasha y ahora era ella quien llevaba la batuta en ese apasionado beso. La historia comenzaba a ponerle color e imagen a un manga que se convertía en un sueño hecho realidad, un amor al estilo manga.

Cuando se separaron por clemencia del aire, Kagome no sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo, expresaba algo que anhelaba hace años y ahora a sus 26 años lo experimentó de una manera que ni ella se lo soñó en su vida. Se tocó sus labios y una energía de pedir más le invadía por dentro. Agachó su cabeza y un sollozo resonó de su delicado rostro.

-¿Pasa algo?-. Preguntó Inuyasha temeroso.-Disculpa si e hice esto,.. pero…-.

-No pasa nada-. Gimoteó Kagome levantando su rostro con una lágrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo.-Es que es la primera vez que un hombre me besa con esa pasión y me demuestra que sus palabras son sinceras-. Gimió contenta.

Inuyasha secó la lagrima del ojo de Kagome y le sonrió, provocando que Kagome se sonroje aún más que la otra vez. La pelinegra le volvió a sonreír y fue ella quien ahora decidió probar el besar y una vez más sus brazos se enlazaron, los de él en la cintura de ella y los de ella en el cuello de él. El amor entre algo que parecía imposible de concretar, finalmente floreció.

Al día siguiente, Kagome se despertó con los primeros rayos de luz del nublado día, no llovía, pero el sol seguía reacio a asomarse por entre ese espeso manto de nubes. La pelinegra miró hacia su izquierda y vio al ambarino profundamente dormido, pudo sentir su brazo abrazar su desnudo cuerpo, ya que ambos durmieron como dios los trajo al mundo, en su primer noche romántica. Kagome, por primera vez, no sabía explicarlo, pero estaba feliz y muy contenta, era como si una luz le hubiese iluminado un camino ue hasta el momento parecía sombrío y sin amor.

-¿Cómo has dormido, perezoso?-. Preguntó Kagome con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pues bien, madrugadora-. Respondió Inuyasha.

-Me alegra saberlo-. Dijo Kagome acostándose de espaldas a su cama.

El peliblanco, se acostó de pecho encima de ella y nuevamente sus labios volvieron a unirse. Más tarde, desayunaron juntos y fueron juntos a pasear y pasaron el fin de semana sin sobresaltos, excepto que las pertenencias de Inuyasha, ahora están en casa de su jefa, ¡Ejem!, perdón de su ¡NOVIA!.

Llegado el lunes y ya nuevamente en fecha laboral, el día había mejorado un poco, seguía nublado, pero ya no llovía, pese a que había viento algo intenso y algunos claros se asomaban entre las pesadas nubes tormentosas. Kagome estaba en su oficina y se la veía bien, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eri y Sango, quienes celebraron, lo que al parecer fue el éxito de la castaña en unir a Inuyasha y Kagome y que esta termine cediendo de una buena vez, pero lo que no se esperó fue una típica reacción de Kagome cuando fue a verla.

-¿Qué tal tu noche?-. Le preguntó Sango con sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia, te rogaría que no me dirijas la palabra y el día de hoy, quiero permanecer en silencio-. Fomentó Kagome en tono poco amistoso.

La sonrisa de Sango, se borró por completo de su boca, Kagome no escatimó en nada pese a haber encontrado la felicidad en su amor y finalmente, acceder al amor de Inuyasha, cosa que Sango se lo rememoró pese al difícil momento que se vivía.

-Me lo agradezcas o no, no quieras ser más mi amiga y me odies, logré mi objetivo, que derritieras ese hielo que llevabas dentro y te des cuenta, quien te amaba de verdad-. Sollozó Sango y se fue de la oficina de Kagome.

La pelinegra, revoleó su bolígrafo por el suelo, en el instante en que Inuyasha salía con unos diseños que una prestigiosa editorial de comics americanos, le pidió hagan para un nuevo proyecto. El ambarino recogió el bolígrafo y se lo alcanzó a una enardecida Kagome que estaba a punto de llorar de furia, tristeza y amargura.

-¿Te peleaste con Sango?-. Preguntó el ambarino tomándola suavemente por los hombros.

La pelinegra sintió levemente con su cabeza y el ambarino la abrazó y Kagome apoyó su cabeza sobre el estomago del peliblanco, que la abrazaba tratando de consolarla. Kagome creyó que escatimando a Sango, haciéndole pagar su nuevo noviazgo a cambio de la amistad de ellas, haría que la castaña escatime en no meterse más en sus asuntos, pero terminó empeorándola y cómo Inuyasha sabe, o al menos eso es lo que él cree, conoce de sentimientos de las mujeres y hablando con Kagome, le propuso un plan para apagar el incendio.

Kagome, trató de estar lo mejor que pudo y de hecho lo conseguía, ahora era más amable y ya no se enfurecía tanto por cualquier pequeñez. Era evidente y notorio, que al encontrar el amor, su humor había cambiado aunque no mucho, ya que le había confesado a Inuyasha, lo que le hizo a Bankotsu por mentirle y engañarla y le advirtió que si le hacía lo mismo de jugar con ella, en vez de una uña y un pedazo chiquito de dedo, lo iba a castrar con ese cortador de cigarros tipo guillotina. El ambarino comprendió bien, pero le dijo que no iba a ser necesario que lo amenace, puesto que su intensión era cumplir las mismas palabras de unos recién casados, ser fiel hasta que la muerte los separe y el ambarino estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, al igual que una ya feliz Kagome.

Kagome solo tenía una deuda pendiente y era reconciliarse con Sango y Eri, cosa que finalmente pasó. Más cuando todos celebraron la noticia de que en un año, el manga éxito de Inuyasha saldría a la venta en todo el mundo y en 2 meses se lo empezará a editar e imprimirlo. Otro motivo de celebración era que Kagome e Inuyasha confirmaron su noviazgo oficialmente y que Eri y Bankotsu se iban a casar en 3 meses. Otro detalle era que Koga ya se había casado con Ayame y juntos se fueron a vivir a Melbourne, Australia, donde Koga es profesor de educación física en una secundaria y Ayame trabaja de enfermera en un reconocido hospital de la gran ciudad Australiana. Por otro lado, Sango y Miroku, también confirmaron su casamiento para dentro de 3 meses. Todo al final había tenido su final feliz.

Un manga cambió la historia, lo que al principio fue una mujer dura, de carácter frío y áspero, fue cambiando con el correr de la historia y aunque sus destinos no estaban sellados, intercambio de discusiones, miradas, asperezas y demás cosas y con el toque de la locura de un celoso novio que era capaz de todo y hasta secuestrar y matar, hicieron vivir en Kagome, una historia que jamás llegó a imaginarse y que ahora se verá dibujada en una historieta al estilo japonés, una historia que cambio su vida, su forma de amar y despertar algo que en ella estaba dormido, el amor y todo gracias a algo que fue llamado,…¡AMOR ESTILO MANGA!.

Fin.

Hola a todos y todas:

Finalmente ha llegado el final de esta historia. Finalmente todos terminaron bien. Una mujer que era fría como un glaciar, terminó derritiendo esa capa de hielo y confrontarse a sí misma en el amor y finalmente encontrarlo en quien menos se pensaba. Kagome e Inuyasha ahora tendrán una nueva vida y esto se verá reflejado en el Epílogo dentro de 7 días. Espero que esta historia les haya gustado a todos y a todas.

Cómo sabrán, este ha sido mi último fic y mi retiro de FanFiction. Espero que tengan muchos éxitos en la vida y les deseo mucha suerte a todos. Se despide un gran amigo de todos:

Guille (Gold77)

PD: En 7 días, el epílogo de esta historia de amor estilo manga.


	23. Epílogo

Los personajes de Inuyasha, son creación de Rumiko "Senpai" Takahashi.

**Amor estilo manga.**

**Capítulo 23. **Epílogo, (Felicidad)

-Bien, alumnos, por ahora la clase ha terminado, recuerden que mañana, deberán traer un libreto inventado por ustedes y de él idear el comic para la semana próxima. Pueden retirarse-. Ordenó Inuyasha dejando su fibrón en su escritorio.

-¡Sí profesor!-. Gritaron los alumnos y se retiraron del salón.

Mientras los alumnos abandonaban el salón, una contenta Sango, se acercó a Inuyasha, que se estaba acomodando su corbata azul ultramar.

-¿Qué tal van las enseñanzas de dibujo?-. Preguntó Sango, que lucía una minifalda corta y ajustada negra, unas pantis transparentes del mismo color, tacones negros y una camisa de color blanco tiza.

-Excelentes como siempre-. Respondió Inuyasha.-¿Cómo anda Kagome?-. Preguntó.

-Estupendamente bien-. Profetizó Sango.- Sigue reunida con los españoles, para editar tú manga la editorial española-.

-¡Genial!-. Dijo feliz Inuyasha, que lucía un pantalón de vestir gris oscuro, una camisa blanca, corbata azul ultramarino y zapatos de cuero negros.

Sí, no leyeron mal, ahora Inuyasha, a sus 33 años, aparte de ser el dibujante de las editoriales Vergné. Es profesor de Dibujo y comics y enseña a jóvenes de entre 16 y 20 años a meterse en el mundo que revoluciona a miles de jóvenes y atrae a los más grandes. Ya lleva 7 años de casado con su esposa Kagome Vergné y esta a sus 33 años, sigue al frente de las editoriales que llevan su ilustre apellido.

Kagome e Inuyasha, se casaron a los 3 meses de haberse conocido y lo hicieron junto con Sango y Miroku, que curiosamente se casaron en el mismo lugar e iglesia. Ambas parejas, se casaron en Roma, Italia. Donde pasaron sus lunas de miel y vacaciones, antes de organizar todos sus proyectos nuevos. Miroku retomó su trabajo en la editorial de Kagome y también como profesor de dibujo y manga y dibujante y ya que ahora Sango, y luego de muchas charlas y perdones con su amiga Kagome, es la sub-directora de las editoriales Vergné. Por su parte, Eri y Bankotsu, se casaron también a los 3 meses de conocerse, pero salvo que ellos se casaron en Atenas, Grecia, donde hubo una gran fiesta con invitados de empresas que conocen tanto a Kagome y a Bankotsu y que gracias a su nueva sociedad, ambos han incrementado sus editoriales. Eri, aparte de seguir como jefa de secretarias en la editorial de Kagome, se encarga de todo lo administrativo y vicepresidencia de la enorme red de editoriales de Bankotsu, que tiene junto a las de Kagome, que se llaman Vergné-Resses.

Eri y Bankotsu, ya tienen un hijo y lo llamaron Satoru. El niño tiene el mismo color de pelo de su padre y los ojos de su madre y ya va al colegio y en su primer año de clases le va bastante bien. Por su parte, Sango y Miroku ya planean tener su primer hijo, ya que durante mucho tiempo, han estado en prácticas sexuales y con una esposa explosiva como Sango, Miroku raras veces puede resistirse a eso y la castaña ha logrado que hasta se olvide que existe la playstation 3, la TV. El fútbol, el automovilismo, en fin todo e incluso hasta el dormir.

Por el lado de los protagonistas principales, aún no tienen hijos, aunque Kagome, sabe como complacer s su esposo y ha seguido los pasos de Sango, ya que su figura infartante, ha hecho que su esposo tenga sus noches placenteras e incluso dormir como un tronco luego de ello, al parecer, Kagome había creado una especie de medicina para dejarlo dormido luego de una noche de pasión y esa medicina era justamente una noche de sexo para cansarlo y ella dormir sin problemas, el inconveniente que tiene es que a veces su marido ronca algo fuerte y eso le provoca algunas noches de insomnio y mal humor, pero por suerte y gracias a unas pastillas que le recetó Ayame, la nueva esposa de Koga, ha logrado calmarle esos ronquidos molestos y la pelinegra ahora puede dormir mejor.

Volviendo al presente, Sango e Inuyasha seguían conversando en el salón de clases, cuando apareció Miroku y saludó a su amigo y con un afectuoso beso a su feliz esposa.

-Te tengo buenas noticias, amigo-. Dijo Miroku.

-Dilas-. Lo alentó el peliblanco.

-La universidad de Columbia Circus, ha aceptado que demos clases de dibujo de diseños de manga en una clase especial y ya tenemos más de 5000 inscriptos-. Comentó feliz Miroku.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!-. Dijo feliz Inuyasha abrazando a su amigo y a Sango.

En eso, llegó Kagome y los vio celebrando y quiso saber los motivos.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?-. Preguntó intrigada la pelinegra que lucía un traje de minifalda corta y ajustada negra, al igual que su chaqueta, una camisa rojo malvón y tacones negros.

-Díselo, Miroku-. Lo alentó ahora Sango.

Miroku le comentó la noticia a Kagome y fue ella quien ahora se sumó al abrazo con sus amigos y esposo y todo parece irles sobre rieles, pero Kagome también les tenía buenas noticias.

-Es genial lo que me dijeron, pero yo te tengo otra excelente noticia, mi amor-. Dijo Kagome con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su sensual boca.

-Dímela-. Le rogó el ambarino.

-Tu manga será editado mañana en todo España y Europa. Tenemos que viajar pasado mañana a Francia, Alemania e Italia, para firmar con las editoriales de esos países el autorizar a editarlos y la compra de ejemplares-. Anunció Kagome.

Esa noticia, puso tan feliz a Inuyasha, que emocionado, abrazó a su esposa y un beso enamoradizo y lleno e emoción, fue la frutilla del postre, pero eso no era todo, Kagome tenía más buenas noticias para todos los presentes.

-Sango, tú y Miroku, irán a Sudamérica para firmar los contratos con Argentina, Chile, Uruguay y otros países, para la distribución e importación del manga y otros comics.

Sango y Miroku se abrazaron de felicidad y otro abrazo con la otra pareja, fue un motivo de alegría extrema. La editorial de Kagome seguía creciendo y ahora que tiene sus editoriales a niveles mundiales y en casi todo el mundo, todo le marcha como anillo al dedo.

Semanas más tarde, y en época de vacaciones, y con todo cumplido, había llegado la época de las vacaciones y todos planificaron las suyas. Kagome e Inuyasha están pasando sus mejores vacaciones en Cancún, México, donde sus negocios marchan sobre ruedas y las editoriales mexicanas han hecho de sus fans de mangas, los más seguidores de la historia de Taisho.

Sango y Miroku, no se quedan atrás y sus vacaciones en Maceió, Brasil. Están maravillados con tan bello lugar, era un paraíso y realmente el Caribe se vive allí y en Cancún donde Kagome e Inuyasha siguen sus espléndidas vacaciones. Eri y Bankotsu, no la pasan nada mal en Miami.

Kagome Giselle Vergné, 33 años actuales, presidenta de las prestigiosas editoriales Vergné, mitad francesa, mitad americana, de madre norteamericana y padre francés. Pelinegra y de ojos marriones. Una mujer que tenía su carácter frío, a veces egoísta, dura y de corazón de hielo. A sus 26 años, era presidenta de una editorial de su padre, la cual la indujo a una trampa y solo le dejaría esa titularidad si se casaba con Koga, quien ahora vive junto a su esposa en Australia y pasan sus vacaciones en Punta cana; Kagome vivió muchas amarguras, aventuras que nunca imaginó en su joven vida. Vivió lo peor al lado de un hombre violento que nunca imaginó sería así y hasta cometer actos atroces y de locura extrema. Pero gracias a que conoció a un dibujante que le cambió la vida y dejar de lado esa frialdad y mujer de poca alegría, ha descubierto el amor de manera muy sutil y hasta un manga fue el autor de que ellos terminen juntos, felices y casados, algo que Inuyasha nunca llegó a imaginar y menos una renovada Kagome y todo gracia a una historieta japonés que tituló la unión entre ambos a la que se llamó AMOR ESTILO MANGA.

Hola a todos y todas:

Final de finales. El epílogo mostró todo lo real en lo que ha concluido la historia de una mujer de hielo que cambió eso por la fogosidad del amor y gracias a un manga que ha creado su dibujante y ahora esposo Inuyasha Taisho.

De mi más sincera amistad, gracias a todos por sus reviews, favorita historia y demás. Espero que este fic haya sido de su más grande agrado y les haya gustado. Hasta otra o hasta siempre. Arrivederchi.

PD: Por pedido de muchas de ustedes, he estado planeando hacer un último de últimos fic, que aún no se si se hará o no, por pedido de muchas de ustedes que al parecer no quieren que me retire. Aún no se, pero quizá si se haga. Se verá, por lo pronto adiós y hasta siempre u otra.

Guille (Gold77).


End file.
